destino juntos
by Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: yaoi, sasunaru  Sasuke quiere dejar la aldea para buscar poder, Naruto le confiesa su amor y decide ir con el. ¿que lios y aventuras le esperan a la pareja?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hanako: kyaaa, hola mucho gusto, es mi primer fic espero hacerlo mejor posible, ok pero antes...**_

_**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera todo el anime seria SasuNaru y Naru-chan ya abría sido escogido Hokage desde que inicio la serie**_

_**Advertencia: Yaio, AU, sasunaru, y otras cosas que me ocurran**_

_**Hanako: bien entonces vallamos al primer cap. ¡!AL FIC ¡!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**confesiones y huidas"**_

Sasuke estaba recostado en la cama del hospital, se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, tan inútil y patético, su hermano, Uchiha Itachi junto con Kisame, habían intentado llevarse a Naruto, por supuesto que el Uchiha menor había llegado a tiempo para evitarlo; nadie se iba a llevar a SU Kitsune, ya hacia tiempo que había reconocido su amor por el rubio de ojos azules.

Sasuke había peleado valientemente contra el Uchiha traidor, pero este le había dado de nuevo la paliza de su vida, a pesar de haber usado su Sharingan y el Chiori, no pudo hacer nada contra el Mangekyo Sharingan del Akatsuki, por su parte Naruto había dejado salir chakra del Kyuubi al ver como Itachi torturaba a Sasuke, pero la espada de Kisame se había tragado su chakra, como si fuese un aperitivo. El Uchiha menor solo pensaba que hubiera pasado de no haber llegado Jiraiya-o como le decía Naruto, ero-sannin-, de seguro el oji azul ya estadía a merced de Akatsuki.

* * *

Naruto estaba en la cima de la montaña de los hokages, siempre que necesitaba pensar iba a ese lugar, tenía que admitirlo estaba preocupado por el Uchiha, desde que lo había conocido sabía que su principal objetivo era m atar a su hemano Itachi y restaurar su clan. Aunque no lo reconociera, se sentía demasiado atraído por el pelinegro, ya había mucho tiempo que había dejado de verlo solo como su mejor amigo pero tenía miedo, miedo a que este le rechazada y lo dejada para siempre. Tal vez no le importaba que toda la aldea lo dejada solo y nunca le hablada, pero si él lo hacia se sentiría fatal, como si estuviera muerto en vida.

El rubio se encamino hacia al hospital de konoha, vería a Sasuke y al menos en su mente le diría las palabras que siempre tenía en el corazón, te amo.

* * *

Por su parte el pelinegro ya tenía una decisión tomada, dejaría la aldea para ir en busca de poder, tal vez considerada la oferta de Orochimaru o se iría por su parte, pero no estadía en la aldea, no quería que la vida del rubio peligrada de nuevo no lo soportaría si llegada a perderlo, pero antes de partir tenía que romper cualquier relación con la aldea; allí estaba el problema, por supuesto que romper vínculos con sus compañeros seria fácil al igual que sus senseis, pero el mayor problema tenia nombre: Uzumaki Naruto, por más que lo intentara sabia se sería inútil, siempre tendría al Kitsune en su mente y su corazón, sus pasamientos se vieron interrumpidos por cierto rubio con ojos azul cielo, que había entrado a la habitación.

-Ohayo Sasuke-teme-saludo Naruto mientras sonreía

-hpm, que quieres dobe-mascullo Sasuke

-bueno yo quería...ver como estabas-Naruto intentaba no tartamudear frete al Uchiha

-bien, ya puedes irte-por su parte el pelinegro intentaba ser frio con el rubio

-etto...yo quería agradecerte por ayudarme con Itachi-un lindo sonrojo apareció en la cara del oji azul

-yo no lo hice por ti, era mi oportunidad para matarlo-el oji negro se regañaba a si mismo

_-Tengo que decírselo es ahora o nunca-_pensó el Kitsune de ojos azules

_-se lo diré, y si me rechaza ya encontré una escusa para romper lazos con el-_Sasuke divagaba en su mente

-Sasuke tengo algo que decirte-un nervioso Uzumaki intentaba armarse de valor

-dilo de una vez Usuratonkachi, tango cosas que hacer-de nuevo la arrogancia made in Uchiha

-yo...TE AMO-grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas

-...-

-entiendo que ya no me quieras hablar, pero...-el rubio se quedo totalmente mudo, Sasuke se había levantado de la cama y lo estaba besando, la cara del rubio era todo un poema

-al fin dejas de hablar, dobe-sonrió el pelinegro de lado

-pero-las palabras de su boca todavía no salían de la impresión

-la verdad tu también me guatas dobe y mucho-decía Sasuke mientras abrasaba a Naruto por la cintura

-Sasuke-susurro Naruto

-cuando vi a Itachi intentar llevarte, intente protegerte, pero falle-el flaco del Uchiha tapaba su cara-por eso he pensado en abandonar la aldea, para hacerme más fuerte-un deje de tristeza sonaba en su voz

-te vas a ir con Orochimaru-el pensamiento de temor solo pasaba por la cabeza del menor

-no, iré por mi cuenta-le respondió al rubio

-iré contigo-un decido Naruto le dijo

-nada de eso Naruto, sabes que al abandonar la aldea te tomaran como traidor-le dijo serio

-no me importa, por fin pude decirte lo que siento por ti y no voy a dejarte-le reprocho este

-de acuerdo, pero aremos padecer que te lleve a la fuerza, si nos llegan a encontrar no te tomaran como traidor-fue lo último que dijo-ve por lo necesario nos vemos a media hora-concluyo mientras le daba un casto beso.

* * *

Kakashi buscaba a Naruto y a Sasuke, este último había huido del hospital, Sakura se había unido ala búsqueda, haría todo por encontrar a su Sasuke-kun a si y también a Naruto (N/A: que sorpresa te vas a llevar, frente de marquesina), ya llevaba horas buscando y no hallaban a ninguno de los dos, fue cuando los perro de Kakashi habían encontrado una nota junto a dos bandas en un árbol cercano a la salida de la aldea, esta decía:

_Para quien lo encuentre:_

_E decidido irme de esta aldea, debido al reciente regreso de mi hermano: Uchiha Itachi, he tenido que tomas medidas raticas, no se preocupen de mas no pienso irme con Orochimaru-por ahora-por lo tanto decidí romper cualquier lazo que me une a esta aldea, lo que me lleva a que si no han encontrado al dobe, es porque decidí llévamelo junto conmigo, fue fácil dejarlo inconsciente, no lo entregare a Akatsuki; me va ser de utilidad._

_Hasta nunca_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, su único amor había dejado la ladea, por su parte Kakashi sostenía las dos bandas una con una raya en el símbolo y la otra normal, algo no estaba bien, temía no solo por la vida del último Uchiha sino también por la del Uzumaki.

* * *

_**Hanako: y bien que tal me quedo, espero recibir reviews, admito cualquier comentario, bien eso es todo por hoy y como dice en mi país**_

_**NOS VEMOS **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hanako: bien queridas yoaistas ¿quieren mpreg y lemon?**_

_**SIII**_

_**Hanako: no las escucho**_

_**QUE SIII!**_

_**Hanako: pues gomen, pero soy pésima escribiendo lemon**_

_***caída anime***_

_**Nota: Naruto no me pertenece, la serie le pertenece a Kishimoto y Naru-chan a Sasuke-teme**_

_**Advertencia: contenido yaoi, sasunaru, AU, y otras cosas que vallan apareciendo; si no te gusta ya sabes que hacer, luego no quiero quejas.**_

_**Hanako: bien les daré lemon pero en este cap. no, necesito inspirarme, pero mejor vallamos a lo importante ¡! AL FIC ¡!**_

_**Cap.2**_

"_**empieza la búsqueda"**_

* * *

(Konoha un año después)

Kakashi caminaba por las calles de Konoha, el año se había pasado rápido, un año de no saber nada de Sasuke y Naruto, durante todo ese año varios grupos de ANBU y junins habían sido enviados por Tsunade para regresarlos a la aldea, pero nunca los hallado ni una sola pista de ellos, era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

El ninja copia había llegado al campos de entrenamiento donde una molesta Sakura y un sonriente Sai lo esperaban

-llega tarde-chillo la pelo de chicle

-lo siento, pero tuve que bajar a un gato del árbol más alto de Konoha-pudieran pasar mil años y el peli plateado siempre daba las viejas excusas

-mentida-volvió a gritar Sakura

-parece que Sakura-fea está enojada-dijo Sai con una falsa sonrisa

Miles de venas estaban palpitando en la sien de la peli rosa al igual que sus instintos asesinos contra Sai, mientras el Hatake lanzaba un pequeño suspiro de resignación, Sai era el remplazo de Sasuke y Naruto en el equipo 7, auque no sabía relacionarse con la demás gente, tenia que aceptar de era un buen ninja.

* * *

(Cerca de las afueras del país de fuego)

Un pelinegro corría a gran velocidad por el bosque de aquella frontera, estaba convierto con una gran capucha y en sus manos llevaba la razón de su prisa, una misión que le había sido encargada; la más peligrosa de toda su vida: llevar un gran pedido de ramen para cierto Kitsune con hambre, (N/A: OMG una rima). El pelinegro había llegado a una parte más oculta del bosque, hizo una secuencia rápida de sellos y como por arte de magia había una gran casa.

Dentro de la casa en una de las muchas habitaciones estaba el lindo y tierno Kitsune de ojos azules, estaba sentado cerca de una de las ventanas, llevaba un año de estar al lado de su querido Sasuke, al principio se sentía un poco culpable, había huido de la aldea que había jurado proteger, pero el tiempo que pasaba con su Koi lo compensaba todo.

Claro que las cosas habían cambiado en ese año, por ejemplo que ahora un poco más alto o que no eran los únicos viviendo en esa casa.

A los pocos meses de encontrar aquella casa oculta junto a ella a tres chicos que padecían estar huyendo, la primera era una chica pelirroja y de ojos de igual color su nombre era Karin, el segundo tenía el cabello plateado y una muy extraña habilidad de convertirse en un líquido llamado Suigetsu y por ultimo estaba Juugo el peli naranja con una peligrosa bipolaridad. Al principio los tres le daban desconfianza, pese a que llevaban el sello maldito de Orochimaru y que Karin había intentado seducir al Uchiha, claro que después Naruto descubrió que era nomas actuación para poner celoso a Suigetsu. Naruto dio un suspiro y sonriente salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina, esperaba que Sasuke llegada con el ramen que tan amablemente le había pedido, si amablemente se le puede decir con amenazar al Uchiha con botarlo al sofá si no le deba su apreciado ramen.

* * *

(Torre del Hokage)

Tsunade había llamado a los novatos de Konoha y el equipo de Gai, un ANBU había llegado con información que decía que habían visto al Uchiha menor cerca de una de las aldeas en la frontera del país de fuego.

-su misión es ir y traer a Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto de regreso a la aldea-les ordeno Tsunade

-Hai-asistieron todos los presentes saliendo del despacho de la Hokage

-_espero que estés bien Naruto-_pensó la Hokage

* * *

(De vuelta con Naru)

Sasuke solo veía comer a Naruto su cuarto plato de ramen, era increíble que se hubiera enamorado de un gran dobe, pero era SU dobe, había que agregar que el Uchiha al poco tiempo de andar con Naruto había despertado cierta posesividad hacia él, ya que cada vez que alguien se atrevía a coquetearle al rubio, Sasuke terminaba dejándole inconsciente, por supuesto que el Kitsune siempre se preguntaba porque le molestaba, era las ventajas de que fuera muy inocente.

-eh encontrado información que dice que Itachi regresada a Konoha-dijo Sasuke serio interrumpiendo la comida de los presentes

-quiere decir que regresaremos a Konoha, teme-le dijo un preocupado Naruto recibiendo un si por parte del azabache

-nosotros los acompañaremos Sasuke-kun-les dijo Karin

-cuando partimos-pregunto un despreocupado Suigetsu

-mañana a primera hora-concluyo el Uchiha

* * *

Los ninjas de Konoha estaban reunidos en la entrada de la aldea, ya listo para partir a su misión,

-_Naruto-kun, ojala que estés bien_-pensó Hinata

-_pronto estaremos juntos Sasuke-kun_-se dijo a si mismo la peli chicle (N/A se vale soñar)

-_me pregunto si nos encontraremos con alguna sorpresa_-el ninja copia pensaba en sus dos alumnos desparecidos

Todos los presentes esperaban poder encontrar al menos a unos de los dos ninjas, son imaginar las sorpresas que ambos traerían a la aldea.

* * *

_**Hanako: bien aquí termina el cap. de hoy, pero no se preocupen que en el siguiente cap. Habrá LEMON, además opinen ¿quieren mpreg?, bueno y como dice aquí en mi país**_

_**NOS VEMOS **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hanako: kyaa, hola, bueno como lo prometido en esta cap. hay (redoble de tambores) LEMON n.n**_

_**Nota: la serie de Naruto no me pertenece (lastima) sino a Kishimoto, mientras que Naru-chan le pertenece a Sasuke-teme (ya lo dije Sasuke-teme, ya puedes desviar el Chiori)**_

_**Advertencia: Yaoi, sasunaru, lemon y otras cosas que se me ocurran, si NO te gusta este GÉNERO ya sabes que hacer, luego no quiero quejas **_

_**Hanako: bien ahora a lo que venimos ¡! AL FIC ¡!**_

* * *

_**Cap. 3**_

"_**las sorpresas empiezan"**_

(En alguna parte del bosque)

Cinco personas caminaba en dirección hacia Konoha, todos llevaban una gabardina negra, tenían el rostro tapado con un sobrero de paja (N/A como uno estilo Akatsuki), pero aun con él se podían ver sus ojos, "Hebi" el nombre del grupo que le había puesto Sasuke caminaba con dirección hacía la aldea, por su parte Karin, Suigetsu, y Juugo estaban detrás de Sasuke y Naruto, Karin discutía con Suigetsu como de costumbre, mientras Juugo pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, Naruto estaba demasiado nervioso y claro no era de menos, volvería a Konoha la aldea que había abandonado para estar con Sasuke, y después de un año volvería, pero como se tomarían su relación con Sasuke.

-no te preocupes dobe, nada malo va pasar-le susurro al oído Sasuke causándole una agradable sensación

-gracias teme-Naruto se agarro al brazo del Uchiha

* * *

(Con los ninjas de Konoha)

Los ninjas de la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato caminaban por el bosque buscando alguna pista que los llevara al paradero de sus compañeros desaparecidos, Neji y Hinata como usuarios de Byakugan iban al frente para detectar algún movimiento, por su parte los demás practicaban un poco para pasar el rato.

-pronto podre estar de nuevo con mi Sasuke-kun-deliraba la peli chicle

-ni creas frete de marquesina, Sasuke-kun será para mí-le decía Ino

-estas soñando Ino-cerda-respondió Sakura

-vamos dejen de pelear-les dijo Kiba a las dos chicas

-Tks, chicas problemáticas-murmuro Shikamaru

-hay alguien no muy lejos de aquí-interrumpió Neji la discusión de las dos chicas

-en serio, donde-le pregunto Ten-Ten

-a unos kilómetros de aquí-concluyo Hinata

-tal vez sean Naruto y Sasuke-dijo un entusiasmado Lee

-son cinco personas en total-dijo Neji serio desactivando el Byakugan

-vamos, y no se confíen-advirtió Kakashi

Y a digna velocidad de un ninja emprendieron el viaje

* * *

(De vuelta con "Hebi")

Los cinco integrantes del grupo iban sin ninguna prisa, pero alertas, cada quien bajaba por sus pensamientos hasta que Karin rompió el silencio.

-Sasuke-kun siento presencia de mucho chakra directo hacia nosotros-le dijo Karin al azabache seria

-serán Akatsukis-pregunto serio Naruto

-no sabría decírtelo con certeza, Naruto-kun-le respondió Karin

-no importa, estén alertas-ordeno Sasuke

Los cuatro asistieron y su pusieron en guardia, los ninjas enemigos aparecieron, pero para sorpresa de todos eran...

-¿! NINJAS DE KONOHA?-gritaron confundiros los cinco chicos

-¿Naruto, Sasuke?-preguntaron los ninjas de Konoha

Sasuke asistió con la cabeza y los cinco se quitaron el sombrero de paja que tenían hace unos minutos, Sai al ver en persona a Naruto que quedo embobado por semejante belleza, por otra parte Sakura e Ino veía con mucha atención a su "amado"

-¡SASUKE-KUN!-gritaron las dos corriendo donde estaba el mencionado pero...

¡PLAF! Las dos cayeron de cara debido a que Sasuke se movió a un lado y las dos tropezaron (N/A bien hecho teme)

-me alegra verlos de nuevo chicos-dijo Naruto feliz

-nosotros igual, donde estabas baka-le dijo Kiba

-por cierto y quien es el-pregunto el rubio señalando a Sai

-me llamo Sai, un placer Naruto-kun-le dijo un muy caballeroso Sai besando la mano del Kitsune

-¡CHIORI!- Sai quedo varios metros del lugar donde estaba inconsciente, mientras Sasuke estaba con el Sharingan activado.

Los demás solo sudaron frio al ver tal reacción en el Uchiha, quien no paso la oportunidad de dejar claro a todos los presentes que Naruto era solo SUYO, Sasuke ante la mirada atónita de todos, abrazo al oji azul por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sasuke-kun-susurro la peli rosa al ver el beso que le había dado el oji negro al Kitsune

-_sabía que iban terminar juntos_-pensó feliz el ninja copia

_-kyaaa, esto no puede estar pasando, maldito Naruto-_rugió la inner Sakura

Naruto solo estaba sonrojado a tal acto que había hecho su novio, mientras que los tres chicos de Hebi solo veían con poca importancia la escena.

* * *

(En la noche en el bosque)

Después de que Sasuke diera las razones de su huida junto con Naruto y quiénes eran los que los acompañaban, todos cenaban en paz, Hinata practicaba con Naruto de lo que había pasado cuando se había ido de Konoha, Sasuke discutía con Kakashi si ya "habían dado el siguiente paso", Karin discutía de nuevo con Suigetsu, la única que no padecía feliz era Sakura; solo pensaba como poder separar a Sasuke y Naruto

_Ni creas que te voy a dejar a Sasuke-kun, Naruto_-pensó furiosa Sakura

Unos horas después todos dormían en la posición más cómoda posible, por muy rara que fuese; el trió Ino-Shika-Cho dormían encima del último, lee dormía encima de Gai-Sensei, por su parte Kurenai y Asuma dormían muy pegados, Karin y Suigetsu dormían "inconscientemente" abrazados utilizando de colcho a Juugo que dormía a pierna suelta, Sakura había intentado dormí cerca de Sasuke, pero al final termino durmiendo junto a un adolorido Sai, Kakashi hacia guardia leyendo su "educativo" libro, Hinata y Ten-Ten dormían encima de un incomodo Neji y por ultimo nuestra pareja dormía un poco mas alegado del grupo, Sasuke recargado en un árbol y Naruto dormido en las piernas de este, el Uchiha no estaba del todo dormido acariciaba el cabello dorado de su pareja, aun recordaba unos del los momentos más especiales que había pasado junto a él.

(Flashback)

Habían pasado apenas unas semanas de que Sasuke y Naruto habían abandonado la aldea, habían tenido que evadir a los ANBU y los junin que habían mandado en su búsqueda, al poco tiempo llegado a las fronteras del país de fuego, ya empezaba a anochecer y aun no encontraban algún lugar donde quedarse a dormir, hasta que le Uchiha poso su vista en un punto oculto en el bosque, algo allí no encajaba con el panorama

-Sharingan-susurro el Uchiha activando su Dojutsu

Gracias el Dojutsu puro ver una casa oculta con un Genjutsu, al cual después de mucho intentos puro hacer aparecer.

-valla, esta casa es más grande de lo que pensé-decía un entusiasmado Naruto viendo la casa en su interior

Naruto corría con toda libertad en la casa hasta que llego a uno de los cuartos principales, era grande tal vez un poco mas que las de la mansión Hyuuga, tenía una cama matrimonial y su propio baño; la ojos de Naruto pasado maravillado mientras se sentaba, Sasuke no pudo poner una cara mas pervertida de lo que ya la tenía mientras veía al Kitsune sentado en la cama.

(Aquí empieza el lemon, no te gusta no leas, a quien engaño todos quiere)

-Naruto, juguemos un rato-le decía con una sensual voz mientras le abrazaba

-Sa...Sasuke-el rubio hablaba entre cortado mientras Sasuke le besaba el cuello

Sasuke solo oía los gemido que lazaba el rubio mientras besaba el cuello del rubito, con facilidad le había quitado la chamarra y la playera negra debajo de esta, su lengua empezó a recorrer el pecho del oji azul, por su parte Naruto no contenía sus gemidos el Uchiha le hacía estremecer, el azabache acostó con suavidad al rubio en la cama posicionándose encima del; recorría con sus manos cada parte de Naruto, sus manos le empezaron a desabrochar el pantalón y quietárselo.

Ahhh-Naruto correspondía cada caricia con un sonoro gemido, Sasuke se aparto un poco de él para quitarse la ropa y quedar en las mismas condiciones que el menor, espeso a acariciar las piernas, sin perder tiempo le empezaba a quitar los bóxer.

-Sa...suke...espera-el rubio estaba totalmente rojo y sus ojos le daban un brillo de inocencia

-no te preocupes Naruto-le calmo el oji negro mientras le daba un apasionado beso

Sasuke termino de quietarle el bóxer a Naruto, y empezó a lamer la punta de su miembro, Naruto tapaba sus gemidos con su boca, cosa que no le gusto para nada al azabache quien mientras seguía con lo suyo le quito las manos de la boca al rubio, sin previo aviso metió todo el miembro de su pareja a sus boca

-Ahhhh...ahhh-Naruto intentaba sacar palabras coherentes de su boca pero el placer se lo Imperia, Sasuke siguió lamiendo, el rubio no aguanto más y esparció un liquido blanco en la boca del Uchiha, quien gustoso se lo trago como si fuera un mangar, después le enseño tres dedos al rubio y los metió a su boca quien los lamia con sensualidad, sin previo aviso los saco de su boca para meter el primer dedo en la entrada del Uzumaki

-te duele-le pregunto Sasuke a Naruto al ver la mueca que tenia

-no, es que es un poco incomodo-le respondió, el mayor introdujo otro dedo lo empezaba a mover en círculos, Naruto dejo de sentir dolor y empiezo a sentir placer, el Uchiha le volvía loco, un tercer dedo entro en acción, cuando Sasuke creyó que la entrada ya estaba bien deleitada, termino de quietarse su bóxer levanto un poco al rubio y empezó a meter su miembro a la entrada de Naruto

-DUELE-se quejo Naruto mientras Sasuke entraba en él, el Uchiha no podía esperar a embestir al cuerpo bajo suyo pero no quería lastimar al rubito, espero hasta sentir como Naruto empezó a mover sus caderas

-ya...puedes mo-moverte-decía un ruborizado Kitsune, Sasuke solo empezó a embestirlo primero despacio pero empezó a aumentar la velocidad

-ahhh Sa-Sasuke te amo-gemía Naruto

-yo...también-decía entrecortado Sasuke

Sasuke levanto las piernas del Uke para poder penetrarlo con más facilidad, por su parte Naruto gemía y estrujaba las sabanas de la cama

-AHHH NO AGUANTO MAS SASUKE-grito fuete Naruto

-SOLO UN POCO MÁS...-le respondió este

Unos minutos mas y Naruto se corrió entre los vientres de ambos, para después Sasuke se corrió dentro del, los dos estaban cansado y el sueño a punto de vencerlos; Sasuke con un poco de pereza agarro las sabanas y tapo a Naruto con ellas

-te amo...-le dijo un adormilado Naruto, para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo

-yo igual dobe-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y se quedaba profundamente dormido

(Fin del Flashback)

Sasuke solo sonrió para después quedarse dormido mientras abrazaba al rubio.

* * *

_**Hanako: bien, es mi primer lemon así que espero no haberlo hacho tan mal, además hoy para ayudarme a contestar los reviews que tenemos ¡Naru-chan y Sasuke-teme!**_

_**Naruto: gracias por invitarnos**_

_**Sasuke: Hmp**_

_**Hanako: que comunicativo es el muchacho, bien pase en primer review **_

_Yuzed Nowari_

_Woaaa! Genial! he leido los dos primeros capítulos y me han gustado, estaré esperando pronto la continuación ^_^._

Y a mí en lo personal, Si, me gusta el M-preg (Naki: gustar es poco, le encanta ¬_¬) Ejem... en fin, solo agrgaré que seré un fiel lector a tu fic, y que no será fácil desacerte de mi (Naki: Es verdad yo ya lo he intentado ¬_¬)

Apropósito... ¿Qué edad tienen Naruto y Sasuke? pues la verdad es que como mencionaste que iba a haber lemon, me quedé con la intriga... espero me puedas aclarar esas dudas. Y sin nada más que decir me despido, esperando la continuacion °w°.

PD-1: ¿Te puedo llamar Hanako-san? o si tu lo prefieres de otra forma me avisas.

PD-2: ¿Mencioné que quiero conti?

_PD-3: Ah se me olvidaba... un saludo cariñoso y cordial de mi parte para ti (Naki: Yuzed ¬_¬# ¡métete tu cordialidad por la /&#!|&-.) Ajajaja, ^_^U ignora eso por favor. Ya tiene sueño -_-U. Y perdón por quitarte tanto tiempo leyendo esto (Naki: Si es que leyó, yo si fuera ella ya estaría aburida por tanto parloteo)_

Sabes muérete. Y Hanako-san espero la conti. Bye~ ^_^

_**Hanako: grax por ver mi fic vales mil! Y no me digas Hanako-san se olle muy formal mejor dime Hanako-chan **_

_**Sasuke: quiere terminar me estas aburriendo**_

_**Hanako: cállate o te dejo sin lemon, en que iba así nuestra pareja tiene unos 14 años (me base en el cap. 85) bien vallamos al siguiente, Naru haz los honores**_

_Moon-9215_

_Jeje me encanto, ya kiero ver la cara de la zorra pelos de chicle cuando vea a sasuke con naruto, a proposito, voto por primero lemon y despues mpreg x3_

_**Hanako: bien ya van dos votos, grax por ver el fic y créeme hare sufrir a Sakura mujajajaja **_

_**Naruto: me da miedo**_

_yosoyfanXD_

_holaa Hanako-chan!_

Esta bueno la historia, pliss continua rapidooo siiiiiiiii? *pone ojitos de cachorritoo* °w°

por cierto siiiiiii! que haya lemmon!1 ((*jhvbfhdsbfhbs-sexo-duro-y-mojado-gcvahsdvbbg*))

pero ojo ahi te vas, yo quiero un Sasu(seme) Naru(uke) y si lo haces al reves plis hazlo bien porque un sasuke medio lloron y gagito((sdgnvkdjfsnvkjdfnv-lo-que-se-pega-bastante-al-manga-hvhbjdsz))no le va muy bien si lo haces uke que sea sexy y naruto un controlador! YAY! XDDD

con lo del MPREG mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... no se no soy muy fanatica del mpreg, digo O.o no les da cosa saber por donde rayos sale el carajito! ejem digo... niño! ;P

bueno pero es tu desition! besos y sube rapido!

BYE BYE!

_**Hanako: bien pues ala va el lemon, y si Naru fue Uke y Sasu-teme Semen, bien creo que ese voto por el mpreg es indeciso XD**_

_**Naruto: por fa sigan viendo el fic (jutsu ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia)**_

_**Sasuke: dejen reviews para esta loca**_

_**Hanako: que no estoy loca teme: bien y como dicen en mi país**_

_**NOS VEMOS**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hanako: kyaaa, hola grax a todas las fans del sasunaru que están viendo mi fic estoy alagada**_

_**Sasuke: deja de parlotear ¿quieres?**_

_**Hanako: y tu de donde saliste ¡tu turno es hasta el final, largo!**_

_**Nota: la serie de Naruto no es mía es de Kishimoto, y Naru-chan es de Sasu-teme (¡deja de mirarme con el sharingan teme!)**_

_**Advertencia: contenido yaio, sasunaru, AU, lemon y otras cosas que se me vallan ocurriendo, si NO te gusta ya sabes que hacer, no quiero quejas**_

_**Hanako: mientras corro a cierto Uchiha metiche vallamos a lo que importa ¡AL FIC!**_

* * *

_**Cap. 4**_

"_**de regreso"**_

Ya había amanecido y los ninjas de Konoha junto a los integrantes de Hebi se encaminaban hacia la aldea, todos conversaban alegres ¡hasta Sasuke!, por supuesto que Sakura intentaba esconder su rabia hacia Naruto

_-maldito seas Naruto-_pensaba la peli chicle

Karin mientras conversaba con Ten-Ten y Hinata veía e reojo a la Haruno, sabía que le tenía rencor al rubio, pero ella no lo iba a permitir, primero la mataba antes de dejar que separada a Sasuke y Naruto

_-espero que como ladres muerdas, maldita bastarda-_pensó Karin viendo a Sakura

Ninguno de los viajeros se daba cuenta de que eran vigilados por una sombra, cuyo único reflejó eran sus ojos negros azulados, el misterioso veía con atención a cada uno de los presentes como si los estuviera analizando. Naruto hablaba con sus compañeros hasta que una voz en su cabeza le llamo

_-mocoso, hay alguien cerca-_le dijo Kyuubi en su mente

_-¿enemigos? _–pregunto el rubio

-_no es un chakra distinto, pero a la vez familiar-_le respondió el biju dejando el rubio con cara de WTF

_-solo espero que no sea itachi, no podría cumplir esa promesa-_pensó el rubio

El oji azul solo dio un suspiro, vio la entrada de Konoha, nada había cambiado mucho después de su huida junto con Sasuke, se moría de ganas de volver a ver todo como él lo recodaba.

Por otro lado la sombra misteriosa solo veía como entraban a la aldea, estaba tan centrado en su espionaje que no había visto dos figuras más detrás.

_-mierda-_pensó al ver sus ojos negros y azules

* * *

(En la baticueva...dijo en la guarida Akatsuki)

Los miembros de tal peligrosa organización estaba en una de sus reuniones, Pein estaba en el centro del lugar junto a Konan, mientras todos los demás estaban gritado cualquier tontería

-SILENCIO-grito el líder de Akatsuki pero todos hicieron caso omiso, entonces Konan dio un paso al frente...

-¡CÁLLENSE MALDITOS SORDOS!- el grito de la peli azul debió escucharse hasta Suna. Todos los Akatsukis solo miraban a la kunoichi con miedo

-bien gracias Konan, como saben nuestros objetivos son los biju pero también ir en búsqueda del último miembro de Akatsuki-dijo serio Pein

-así que señores y Konan, es hora de ir por el último miembro de mi familia-el peli naranja hizo una pequeña pausa-solo así podremos asegurar el triunfo de Akatsuki-concluyo

* * *

Todos los ninjas de Konoha miraban inéditos la escena, Sasuke abrazaba posesivamente a Naruto y Sai estaba a tres metros bajo la tierra, y alado de este un gran cráter donde estaba Sakura inconsciente

(Flashback)

El grupo de ninjas estaba entrado a la aldea de Konoha, los aldeanos miraban a los cinco integrantes de Hebi alucinados, y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-ya viste, Uchiha-san y el chico del Kyuubi regresaron-le dijo una aldeana a otra

-me pregunto si los tres nuevos que van junto con ellos no son peligrosos-le respondió

-oye ese no es Sasuke-kun-dijo una fangirl

-por dios que guapo se puso-respondió otra

En fin ninguno de los aldeanos dejaba de chismosear entre ellos, Sakura miraba a Sasuke, pensaba en algún plan que le ayudada a ganarse el amor del Uchiha, y Sai miraba con ojos lujuriosos a Naruto quien ya sentía incomodo debido a las miradas del mencionado. Sasuke estaba que ardía de celos: nadie miraba así a SU kitsune y salía con vida, por su parte Naruto veía a Sakura mirar a Sasuke de esa manada, tal vez era su mejor amiga pero eso no impedía que se sintiera celoso, sentimiento que cierto zorro estaba aprovechado para salir a frote.

-nee, Sasuke-kun ¿Qué tal si me te acompaño a tu casa?-la peli chicle intentaba sonar sensual, cosa que no estaba logrando

-pierde-mofo el Uchiha

-Naruto-kun no quieres un helado-le pregunto un amable Sai, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-¡ALÉJATE DE EL, COPIA BARATA!-Sasuke lazo a Sai varios metros del lugar

-no le hagas caso Sasuke-kun, no vale la pena pelar por tan poca cosa-dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a los presente. Naruto estaba en shock una gran manto de chakra rojizo empezó a salir del rubio

-¡RASSENGAN!-grito Naruto/Kyuubi contra la peli chicle que quedo en un gran cráter

-¡eso Naruto!-echaron porras los presentes (N/A vamos Naruto dale otro)

-¡CHIORI!-grito el azabache enterrando a Sai en la tierra

(Fin de flashback)

* * *

Los ninjas médicos se llevaron a los hedidos al hospital, y cada quien se fue para su casa, solo quedando el grupo de Hebi y Kakashi en el lugar

-bien, mañana deben presentarse ante la Hokage-dijo Kakashi para después desaparecer

-bien Sasuke me voy a mi casa-le dijo el rubio pero fue detenido por la mano del Uchiha

-nada de eso, tu viene conmigo-le ordeno el azabache

-¿y ellos?-pregunto apuntado a los tres

-no te preocupes Naruto-kun, nos quedamos en tu casa-le dijo amable Karin

-además me dice como te fue con el-le susurro en el oído con cara de Yaoista

-suerte-le dijo Suigetsu

-donde queda tu casa, Naruto-le pregunto Juugo, el rubio le respondió y les hizo un mapa

-gracias, adiós-se despidieron los tres para irse de allí

-bueno _Naru-chan, _vamos a jugar-le dijo Sasuke en el oído al Kitsune

-pervertido-susurro sonrojado mientras el Uchiha lo cargaba pada después aparecer en la casa del clan

* * *

_**Hanako: bien, otro cap. Terminado bien ahora a contestar nuestros reviews**_

_Ikaros-san_

_estuvo muy bueno el capi. aunque tenia algunas faltas de ortografia. conti por fa, quiero que el chicle con patas sufra por metiche ¬¬ cuidate, nos vemos_

_**Hanako: grax por ver mi fic, y si ya estoy en eso de la ortografia jejeje**_

_**Sasuke: Por lo de la molesta de Sakura no te preocupes, sufrida**_

_**Hanako: bien Naru da el siguiente review**_

_Moon-9215_

_me encanto, y aunke se ke lo haras, un favor: se tan sadica como puedas con la perra de sakura, ke se arrepienta del dia en ke la concibieron_

_**Naru: grax por seguir viendo el fic**_

_**Hanako: y como dijo Sasu-teme la bastarda sufrida muajajajaja**_

_Yuzed Nowari_

_Wou wou, SIIIII, gracias por la continuación ToT, y gracias por aclararme las dudas 'Hanako-chan'... em, todavía no me acostumbro al chan, pero en fin, ¡gran trabajo! ¡Bansai! ¡Bansai! (Naki: Banzai ¬_¬) ^O^ el capitulo está genial, amo el sasunaru y espero que Basura Haruno se la pase mal (Naki: BASURA PUT... perra, hija de... TE ODIO Y ESPERO QUE TE PUDRAS)_

O_O, Jeje, en fin, el lemon estuvo genial, y yo espero pronto la conti. así que sin nada más que decir un gran saludo y mis mejores felicitaciones Hanako-chan.

PD: (Naki: Ves que si tenias algo más que decir -_-)Ignoraré eso. Solo agradecerte por aclarar mis dudas. y yo sigo votando por M-preg. Bye~bye ^_^

_**Hanako: no hay problema, me gusta sacar a la gente de dudas y también grax por el lemon jejejej soy nueva en eso**_

_**Naru: (inocentemente) ¿Qué es M-preg? **_

_**Sasuke: (pervertida mente) si quieres te doy una clase especial, dobe**_

_**Hanako: nada de perversiones aquí Sasu-teme**_

_Lily-abe_

_Kyaaaaaaa que lindo acabo de leer tu fic y dejame desirte que me encanto voto por el mpreg amo el mpreg me encanta ver a Naru con pancinta y en tu Cara mono rosa cuando te vas Adar cuenta que Sasuke no te quiereeeee frente de marquezina tabla de plancha Naru es mil vece mejor que tu née aqui te dejo mi review espero que continues por que me encanto mucho ( Si soy una anti fan de basura Rosa la odio ) bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo née sayo ^^_

_**Hanako: grax por ver el fic, además hay un nuevo voto por el m-preg ¡sí!**_

_**Sasuke: esto ya está durando demasiado**_

_**Hanako: el siguiente**_

_Maho Kijutsu_

_mpreg! mpreg!_

Jajajaja kiero mpreggg QuQ

me gusto mucho estos 3 caps espero pronto tu actualizacion!

bye bye!

_**Naru: grax por empezar a ver el fic**_

_**Hanako: bien ya van más votos por el m-preg, con unos cuantos votos mas ya veremos a Naru con una linda pancita**_

_yosoyfanXD_

_WOLAAAAZZZZ! HANAKOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!XD_

hahahahaha! el pac esta mas q buenoooo XPy uuffff

para ser tu primer lemmoonnn! esta mas q HOT, HOT HOT HOT!

y hehehe si bueno supongo q mi voto es un si a medias y un no a medias!

hahahaha graxias por contestar a los reviews muy pocos autores lo hacen y puesss! ya sabes como dice ese viejo dicho "cuando el joven camaron salta del río no se evita que siga al oceano" ...

creo q eso estuvo un poco fuera de lugar pero en fin!

sigue con el fic y o yeah! dale una patada en el tracero a esa perra de pelo-chicle al estilo SASUNARU!

!

*grito de guerra*

besos cuidate plissss!

BYE BYE ;3

_**Hanako: ahhhhhhhhh! Te acompaño con el grito de guerra ¡ahhhhhhhhhh! XD, grax por el comentario del lemon**_

_**Sasuke: recuerde dejar reviews ente más alla más lemon tendrán**_

_**Hanako: esa era mi parte teme**_

_**NOS VEMOS! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**__****_hahako_**: ohayo! como estan me extrañado? (grillos al fondo) cof cof bueno sigamos  
  
**_nota: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen bla bla bla y como saben Naru-chan es de Sasu-teme (XD)_**

**__****__****__****_advertencia: Yaoi_**, sasunaru,AU, lemon y otras cosas que se me ocurran, ya sabes no te gusta no veas

**__****__****__****_hanako_**: bien ahora si !al fic!

* * *

**_cap. 5_**

**_"¿el regreso de Akatsuki?"_**

los aldeanos de Konoha estaban en sus actividades normales, hasta que de la nada un grito saco a todos de sus deberes.

-EN QUE ESTABAN PENSADO PAR DE MOCOSOS-aquel grito venia de la torre Hokage.

los integrantes de Hebi y el equipo 7 (incluyendo a Sai y a Basura...cof cof dijo Sakura),estaban en la oficina de la Hokage quien estaba roja de furia, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo veian a Tsunade con cara de alucinados, mientras que el equipo de Kakashi y los dos lideres de Hebi tenia un gotezo anime. La quinta al enterase del regreso de Naruto y Sasuke inmediatamente los llamo a su despacho, no faltaba mencionar que estaba furiosa con ambos chicos, en especial del Uchiha. Fue necesario explicarles todo el rollo de su escapada.

-bien, ahora quienes son ustedes-pregunto Tsunade a los tres chicos

-yo soy Karin, el de cabello blanco es Suigetsu y el de naranja Juugo-contesto Karin mientras daban una leve reverencia

-lo importante sera reacomodar el equipo de Kakashi y tener noticias de Akatuski-dijo la Hokage seria

-lo mejor sera dejar los equipos como estan-sugirio Shizune

-Tsunade-sama-un ANBU entro al despacho como Juan por su casa-hemos visto sospechosos en las afueras de Konoha-

-!Akatsuki!-Gritaron los cinco integrantes de Hebi

-no crei que nos encontraran tan rapido-dijo Naruto serio a los demas

**_-es hora de demostrar que tan fuerte eres, mocoso-_**

-vamos-ordeno Sasuke a sus subordinados

-Sasuke-kun, esperame-chillo la Basura/Sakura siguiendo a los demas, Sai tambien salio

-cree que es bueno que vallan solos-le dijo Kakashi a la Hokage

-el chakra de Naruto a aumentado mas desde la ultima vez que lo vi,ademas Sasuke tambien ah mejorado. Pero-contesto Tsunade-Shizune, manda un grupo de Jonins y ANBU con los chicos

-hai Tsunade-sama-

-Kakashi ve con ello-ordeno la Hokage

-hai-en ninja copia desaparecio en una nube de humo

* * *

(con Hebi y compañía)

-Karin. ¿donde sientes el chakra?-pregunto Naruto, Karin cerro los ojos y se concentro

-hacia el oeste a unos 50 kilometros-contesto Karin

-Suigetsu, Juugo vallan alfrente. Karin y Naruto vendran conmigo-dijo Sasuke

-voy contigo, Sasuke-kun-la peli chicle se pego como una lapa al Uchiha

-_Sakura-chan alejate del teme-_penso Naruto con celos

-**_rompele la cara-grito ¿inner Naruto?_**

-ya te acompaño Naru-chan-Sai salio de la nada y se pego como lapa igual que Sakura

-_date por muerto pintor de cuarta-_celos made in Uchiha activados

-valla haci que estan peleando-una voz saco a todos de sus pensamientos

-ITACHI-grito furioso Sasuke

-que bueno verte de nuevo, Ototo-baka-

-¿que haces aqui Itachi?-pregunto Kakashi apraeciendo enfrete de todos

-eso no importa. Venjo a hablar con mi Ototo-baka y Naruto-contesto mientras caminaba hacia ello

-!alejate de Naruto!-los demas solo se pusieron en guardia

-te dije que no te hiban a recibir con los brazos habiertos baka-otra voz salio de los arboles

-bueno almenos tenia que intentarlo Dei-chan-

!PLOF! un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Deidara

los demas solo veian la peculiar ecena de los Akatsuki con un gran gotazo anime.

* * *

**_Hanako: bien eso es todo, gomen por por porner tan poquito pero es para darle mas emocion XD_**

**_Sasuke:deja de parlotear y sigue_**

**_Hanako: que humor, bien Naru da el primer review_**

**_Naruto: (con una hoja en la mano) ok_**

_Moon-9215_

_me encanto, y yo tambn voto por el mpreg x3_

_**Hanako: bien es oficial, si hay M-preg (sale mucho globos de la nada)**_

**_Sasuke: escalaloza_**

**_Hanako: !siguiente!_**

_Yuzed Nowari_

_Hola Hanako-chan (Naki: hola ^_^) está de buen humor porque Sasuke le dio una golpisa a Sai y Sakura-puta-fea-pelochicle-chicatabla Haruno tuvo también su paliza, Jajajajaj...^_^U lo siento, y a propósito_

.

.

.

OH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! EL CUARTO CAPITULOOOOO~ mil gracias ToT estoy muy feliz, tu capitulo me ha llegado caido del cielo (Naki: En este caso le a caido del internet) sigue porfa, te está quedando buenísimo, y tomate el tiempo que necesites para actualizar, to seguiré leyendo como un fiel lector.

en fin, cuidate mucho, espero que estes bien de salud y que no tengas problemas, mi mas sinceras felicitaciones y hasta la proxima (Naki: que espero que sea pronto)

PD: ¿te puedo llamar Sempai? ME ENCANTARIA, eres increible, pero si no, Hanako-chan también está bien,aunque tu eres muy superior a mi.

Pd 2: VIVA EL SASUNARU Y ARRIBA EL ANTI-SAKURA.

Bye bye~ (Naki: adios ^x^)

**_Hanako: si lo logre Naki-san sonrio !viva!_**

**_Naruto: gracias por segir leyendo el fic_**

**_Sasuke: !Sai morira si se le hacerca de nuevo a MI dobe!_**

**_Hanako: que posesivo, bueno si me quieres llamar sempai deacuerdo jejejej_**

**_Naruto: bien la que sigue_**

_Ikaros-san__  
_

_jajajaja eso fue genial XD ¡bien hecho naru! le callaste a sakura su hocico de perro jojojo. conti por fa, cuidate, nos vemos_

**_Naruto:( sonrojado) Sakura-chan tuvo la culpa_**

**_Hanako: no te preocupes todos alguna vez la hemos quedido golpear_**

**_Sasuke: la que sigue_**

_ShinigamiXD_

_"si Naru fue Uke y Sasu-teme Semen..."_

hahaha se te escapo esa ene!

Bueno al fic, esta muy bueno en especial cuando la rosada vio a nuestra parejita juju chupate esa chicle!

Sobre el lemon pues al parecer ya lo pusiste y SI quiero mpreg!

pero creo que sera mas adelante no?, ahora no, que avance mas la trama...

Quiero saigaa, itadei (pues estos todavia estan vivos XD)

bye

**_Hanako: valla no me di cuenta de ese erro ahsta que lei tu review, bueno cualquiera tiene errores_**

**_Sasuke: pero no tan tontos_**

**_Hanako: no empiesez teme_**

**_Naruto: la que sigue y grax por empezar a leer el fic_**

_ShinigamiXD_

_"(En la baticueva...dijo en la guarida Akatsuki)"_

hahahaha...

Quien sera el miembro que falta... (no me digas que es naruto?)

Te deje un review en el capi tres lo lees, si...

Que mala con el pobre sai almenos no es tan descarado como la rosada (alias saputa o golfa de esquina)!

y esta karin me cae bien (a la original la odio)

Espero cotni

bye

**_Hanako: ajajaja cierto eso de la baticueva dio risa y bueno puere ser o no talvez XD conmigo todo es posible_**

**_Naruto: olle tienes otro mensaje especial_**

**_Hanako: oh cierto; bien algien a quien pondre como anonimo me mando un mensaje de como madar fic, la verdad para explicar son pesima, en fin aqui hay una pagina en donde yo tambien aprendi esto de subir fic_**

**http: /f . net/t opic/ 24064/ 1302851/ 1/ solo quita las separaciones**

**Sasuke: bueno eso es todo**

**Hanako: talvez no actualize en un pequeño rato, examenes , pero bueno no tardare mucho y el siguiente cao sera mejor**

**Naruto: sigan viendo el fic y mande reviews (jutsu ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia)**

**NOS VEMOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hanako: olaaa estoy aquí de nuevo dando lata XD**_

_**Nota: bien ya sabe que la serie no me pertenece**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, AU, sasunaru, lemon y otras cosas que se me ocurran, no te gusta no leas**_

_**Hanako: bien entonces empecemos con el cap. de hoy **_

* * *

_**Cap. 6**_

"_**cuando las cosas van mal,...se pondrán peor"**_

Los ninjas veían una escena en particular con un gotazo anime: un "Dei-chan" dándole patadas en la cabeza a un Itachi semiinconsciente en el suelo (n/a ¡directo a youtube!).

-nee teme ¿estas seguro que ese es tu hermano?-pregunto Naruto señalando al Uchiha mayor

-¡baka, baka, baka!-Deidara gritaba eufórico

-¡BASTA!-el grito de Sasuke no solo llamo la atención de sus compañeros y de su sensei, sino también de ambos Akatsukis

-que diablos esta...

Kakashi no termino la frase cuando un remolino de arena apareció en medio del "campo de batalla" dejando ver a un pelirrojo de mirada seria y ojos aguamarina con un inconfundible tatuaje en la frete con el kanji "amor"

-Gaara-Naruto se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo abrazándolo

-_un Ángel_-pensó Sai viendo al ninja de Suna (n/a: que rápido se olvido de Naru ¬¬)

-me entere que había regresado Naruto-dijo Gaara mientras se sacaba de encima al rubio

-al padecer aparte de "agradable" visita de Itachi y el rubio psicópata-mirada asesina por parte de Deidara-sino también del ojos de mapache-mofo Sasuke lazando miradas de odio a Gaara

Ambos se lanzaban rayos con la mirada causando un ambiente tenso en el lugar, Kakashi decidió actuar antes de que ambos se mataran

-vallamos con Hokage-sama y ustedes dos síganos-lo último fue hacia ambos Akatsukis

* * *

(Mientras en otra cueva que no es la de Akatsuki, muuuuuuy lejos del lugar)

-¡eres un bakaaaaaaa!-grito una voz femenina a unos de los presentes

-que querías que hiciera ¿Qué me quedada toda la vida en esta cueva sin hacer nada?-pregunto un voz masculina de ojos negros

-pero no a costa de lo que venimos a hacer-contesto otra voz masculina de ojos negros-azules

-aun no saben que estamos aquí, eso es bueno-dijo la chica de ojos azules cielo-bien es horas de empezar por lo que venimos y ya saben sin cambiar nada-dijo mientras se ponía una capucha negra que solo dejaba ver los ojos

-¡Hai!-contestaron los dos chicos imitando a la joven y desaparecer en una nube de humo

* * *

(En la torre Hokage-de nuevo-)

-¿como sabemos si no es una trampa?-pregunto la Hokage viendo seriamente a ambos sospechosos

-tenemos algo importante que decir de Akatsuki-dijo Itachi serio

-hasta hace unos días Pein, el líder del grupo, solo nos mandaba a buscar a los jinchurinkis y capturarlos-Deidara solo hizo una pausa-pero ahora solo nos pidió a todos capturar un solo objetivo, a ti Naruto-concluyo serio el rubio mayor

-¿a mí?-

-no sabemos las razones pero no creo que sea nada bueno-comento el Uchiha mayor

-si eso es cierto. ¿Por qué renunciando a Akatsuki?-pregunto seria Karin

Ambos mencionados se sonrojaron de golpe y desviaban la mirada

-bien, por ahora solo los mantendremos vigilados y estarán en arresto domiciliario en el complejo Uchiha-dijo seria la Hokage-los demos regresen a sus actividades normales y Naruto, tienes terminada mente prohibido salir por ahora de la aldea-concluyo Tsunade seria

-pero Oba-chan...-

-eh dicho ¿de acuerdo?-dijo serio la Hokage

-Hai-todos salieron del despacho

-¡Shizune!-grito Tsunade

-si Tsunade-sama-

-manda a llamar al bueno para nada de Jiraiya- ordeno la Hokage

-hai-Shizune desapareció en una nube de humo

-_solo espero que mis sospechas estén equivocadas-_pensó Tsunade viendo la ventana

* * *

(Mientras con los demás)

Itachi y Deidara habían sido llevados a una casa del complejo Uchiha por los ANBU y Kakashi, los ninjas de Hebi, Konoha y Gaara estaban en un parque cerca de la torre Hokage.

-¿en dónde te vas a quedar Gaara?-pregunto entusiasmado el rubio

-en un hotel cerca de aquí, Temari y Kankuro vendrán en cualquier momento-respondió el Sabuko no

-_creo que ya tengo el plan para que Sasuke-kun corra a mis brazos. Le daré celos-_pensó la Basura como si fuera el plan más brillante de la historia

-_**pronto serás mío Sasuke**_-rugió la inner Sakura

-Suigetsu-kun ¿me acompañas a casa?-la zo...dijo Sakura se pego como lapa al integrante de Hebi. Grabe erro

¡KABONN! Karin mando a volar a la chicle andante de un solo golpe, una de los benefició de haber entrenado duro todo un año entero. (N/a: ¡tenemos un video quien lo quiere 2x1!)

-¡ALÉJATE ZORRA DE PELO TEÑIDO!-grito la pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas

-_nunca hare enojar a Karin-_pensó el Kitsune viendo la furia de la mencionada

-_**bien hecho Karin, dale otro**_-inner Naruto lazaba puños al aire

-vámonos Naruto-Sasuke tomo la mano del Uzumaki y se lo llevó de allí

-¡adiós chicos nos vemos mañana!- se despidió/grito Naruto mientras seguía a su novio

* * *

(Mientras en la cueva de Akatsuki)

-bien entonces ya saben que deben hacer-dijo Pein serio-es hora de empezar el pal-ordeno el peli naranja

-¿Qué hacemos con Itachi y Deidara?-pregunto Kisame serio

-si los encuentran y interfieren mátenlos-dijo el líder de Akatsuki

* * *

(Mientras en la casa de Sasuke y Naruto de noche)

Sasuke estaba un manojo de nervios, no hacía mucho que había regresado de nuevo a la aldea y haya tenían una montón de preocupaciones encima, decidió dejarlo por la paz e ir a su habitación. Esperaba ver dormido ya a su Kitsune pero se llevo una tremenda sorpresa...

Un Naruto con una camisa negra con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda que le llegaba a medio muslo y de tamaño grande que lo hacia lucir como un niño indefenso buscando en los cajones de la habitación su pijama. El resultado: un Sasuke con una hemorragia nasal y viendo pevertidamente, para el aquella prenda era una combinación peligrosa (n/a: que mentalidad para tener 14 años ¬¬)

-¿Qué haces Naruto?-pregunto Sasuke mientras trataba de detener su hemorragia

-mi pijama pero no la encontré y me encontré esto ¿no te importa?-pregunto inocente el rubio

-para nada Naru-chan-Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente al rubio y empezó a besarlo

* * *

_**Hanako: ejejeje las deje con ganas de lemon, pero no se preocupen en el siguiente Cap. tendrán lemon al mejor estilo sasunaru**_

_**Sasuke: empieza de una vez con los review**_

_**Hanako: no me grites, bueno Naru dame la lista**_

_**Naruto: (pasándome una hoja) ten**_

_**Hanako: ¡solo dos review! (aura depresiva) que mal**_

_**Naruto: bien creo que hoy yo los leeré**_

_Moon-9215_

_Me encanto, jejeke tono salio itachi xD xfa continualo pronto_

_**Sasuke: ¡quien fue el de la idea de que saliera Itachi!**_

_**Itachi: obvio que mis fan ototo-baka**_

_**Naruto: bien sigamos**_

_Ikaros-san_

_estuvo genial XD ¿que no se cansan la basura y sai de ser rechazados una y otra vez?-suspira- bueno, ya que. conti por fa, cuidate, nos vemos_

_**Naruto: gracias por seguir viendo el fic**_

_**Sasuke: ¡SAI ESTAS MUERTO! (sale corriendo para matar a Sai**_

_**Naruto: bien creo que es todo por hoy, sigan viendo el fic y mande reviews. ¡ESPERA SASUKE NO COMETAS LOCURAS!**_

_**Hanako: bien pero antes de seguir en mi aura depresiva unas preguntas XD**_

_**¿Por qué Itachi y Deidara abandonaron Akatsuki?**_

_**¿Quiénes eran los tres chicos? **_

_**¿Aran algo bueno o algo malo?**_

_**¿Sakura dejara en paz a nuestra pareja?**_

_**¿Pein le hará daño a Naru?**_

_**¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?**_

_**¿Pasare el examen de matemáticas?**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hanako:(con un altavoz) queridas yaoistas, como lo prometido es deuda hoy habrá LEMON!**_

_**Público: ¡SIII!**_

_**Nota: bien como ya saben la serie de Naruto no es mía XD**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, lemon, AU y lo que se me ocurra; no te gusta no veas**_

_**Hanako: bien empecemos con lo bueno ¡AL FIC!**_

* * *

_**Cap. 7**_

"_**el plan de conquista de Sakura y otras cosas más importantes"**_

(En la habitación del chicle con patas)

Sakura estaba pensando en un plan que le ayudada para ganar el corazón del Uchiha y separarlo del Uzumaki; ella estaba convencida de que los que sentían ambos no era amor.

Su primer plan fue coquetear con Sasuke cuando regresaron a la aldea, resultado: un gran Rassengan enviado por Naruto que la dejo tres metros bajo tierra

Su segunda idea era darle celos con otra persona, para ello decidió utilizar sus "encantos" con Suigetsu, resultado: una Karin celosa que la mando a volar por toda la aldea y parte de Suna.

Pero su más reciente plan era simple: hablar con el Kitsune y convencerlo que ella era lo mejor para Sasuke y si se oponía lo atacaría por la espalda, su plan era brillante, pronto ella seria conocida como la señora de Sasuke Uchiha. Sin más que añadir a su idea, se fue a dormir.

* * *

(Mientras en la casa del inocente Kitsune y el pervertido teme)

Sasuke había acorralado a Naruto en la habitación de ambos, el Uchiha besaba con pasión al rubito mientras le empujaba a la cama

-Sasu...ke-gimió Naruto al sentir la lengua del azabache en su cuello.

El azabache sonrió orgulloso, dejo el cuello del Uzumaki y le empezó a quitar aquella reveladora prenda negra que tenia y le empezó a dar lametazos al pecho del menor, este correspondía con gemidos a las caricias de Sasuke.

-ahhh-el Kitsune tapaba su boca para no dejar escapar aquellos salvajes gemidos que le arrancaba el Uchiha, pero a Sasuke parecía no darse cuenta, lentamente le empezó a quitar la única prenda que le quedaba al Uzumaki y sin previo aviso metió su miembro entero a su boca.

-Ahhh...ahhhh-Naruto estaba sumergido en el placer que Sasuke le daba, aunque fuera un pervertido eso era lo que pensaba en ocasiones el Kitsune, pero esos pensamientos estaban fuera de su mente solo sentía la lengua fría de Sasuke en su miembro, derramando su esencia en la boca de este. Sasuke se desvistió y le enseño tres dedos a Naruto el cual gustoso los lamio, el Uchiha metió un dedo en la entrada de su Kitsune este solo dio un pequeño quejido, un segundo dedo entro en acción y en pocos minutos el tercero, el oji negro los empezó a mover dentro del oji azul, cuando creyó que este ya estaba preparado, separo a las piernas del Uke y sin pensarlo más de una vez entro en el.

-AHHH DUELE-la forma de entrar de Sasuke hizo que Naruto diera un grito de dolor, ante esto Sasuke le dio un beso para distraerlo del dolor, y sin tiempo que perder empezó a embestir el cuerpo bajo suyo.

-ahhh Sasu...ke ahhhh-

-Naru...to-

La temperatura estaba al límite en la habitación, si entrabas allí te sentías en un horno, Sasuke seguía envistiendo al rubio que gemía al bajo suyo, ambos s e sentían en el paraíso, y sin poder mas Naruto termino entre los vientres de ambos y Sasuke dentro de su rubio.

-Sasu...ke eres u-un pervertido-dijo Naruto con un cansancio Notorio y una sonrisa picara

-solo tú me pones así Naru-chan-le contesto de igual forma y con una sabana que estaba tirada al suelo tapo a ambos

En menos de un minuto Naruto cayó al os brazos de Morfeo, Sasuke lo abrazo y pensó para sí mismo

-_nadie nos va a separar, porque tu solo eres para mí-_y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

(Al día siguiente, en un lugar "X" de la aldea")

Los novatos de Konoha junto a los ninjas de Hebi y los dos Akatsuki iban camino a uno de los campos de entrenamiento según las ordenes de la Hokage, la razón era desconocida, también los sensei de cada uno de los equipos también habían sido citados en el lugar, por lo cual los ninjas habían optado por ir despacio y sin prisas ya que había una razón llamada Kakashi-nunca-llego-a-la-hora-acordada-Hatake (N/a:¿como llego a ser ninja?).

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento todos se pusieron a hacer cualquier cosa mientras llegaban los sensei y la Hokage.

-nee, Naruto ¿puedo habla contigo a solas?-le pregunto Sakura intentando sonar amable

-claro Sakura-chan. Sasuke no tardo-Naruto siguió Sakura hasta estar lo suficiente apartados de los demás

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto el rubio

-Naruto tu sabes que eh estado enamorada de Sasuke por mucho tiempo, por eso no creo que tú seas lo mejor para él-le dijo como si fuera una santa y pura verdad

-¡que dices Sakura...!-

-como me oyes Naruto, Sasuke no puede sentir amor por ti, eres un chico igual que él; ese tipo de cosas so lo pueden haber entre un chico y una chica-le dijo Sakura un poco alterada

-ya veo Sakura, así que quieres quedarte son Sasuke- le dijo con frialdad

-así es, además recuerda, Sasuke quiere un hijo para que su clan sigua vivo, y tú no puedes dárselo-Sakura dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, su plan había sido todo un éxito

-jejeje, tal vez no pueda pero no dejare que me separes de la persona que amo-le dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos- sabes estoy considerando tomar ahora mismo la idea de Kyuubi-

-bien, sin no entiendes por la buenas será por las malas-la pelo chicle con patas se puso en modo de pelea

Los dos se miraban con odio, pero algo interrumpió la pelea.

- _**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**_-el ataque había directo a ambos chicos, solo Naruto logro esquivarlo

-_de donde rayos vino eso_-el rubio voltio a todos lodos buscando el origen pero sin encontrarlo se fue del lugar dejando a Sakura en el suelo.

* * *

(De nuevo en el campo de entrenamiento)

Naruto había regresado al campo de entrenamiento pero nadie le preguntaba donde estaba Sakura, que va, nadie parecía importarle, los sensei ya habían llegado, incluso Kakashi junto Iruka, el cual "sospechosamente" no se aparataba del, la Hokage llamo la atención de los jóvenes ninjas y lo dos mercedarios de Akatsuki.

-bien, los llame aquí para que el grupo de Hebi-apuntando a los cinco integrantes-y los novatos de Konoha y el equipo de Gai tengan un combate limpio-dijo con una sonrisa-así desmostaran cuanto han avanzado-termino de decir esperando la reacción de los involucrados.

-aceptamos el desafío-hablo Sasuke

-igual nosotros-respondió- Neji

-bien entonces que comience la batalla-dijo animada Tsunade.

* * *

_**Hanako: ¡yeah! Empieza la batalla Konoha vs Hebi, es tiempo de demostrar que tanto avanzando nuestro protagonistas**_

_**Naru: bien, aura los review**_

_hanna0305_

_moo hola nya n.n_

_eh leido tu historia desde que comenzo pero no eh podido comentar antes TT_TT demasiado ocupada haciendo maquetas nya (mira fijamente el cubo de madera esperando que no se vuelva a desarmar)(…inner:loca )_

_…etto…me gusto como salio itachi y me quede con las ganas de lemon, pobre nar la que le espera, apuesto a que con la cogida de sasuke-baka no se podra parar al dia siguiente por mas kyubi que tenga XD_

_suerte nya n.n_

_**Hanako: grax por comentar, y al parecer Naru si se puedo parar, hasta casi le da otra paliza a Sakura**_

_**Naru/Kyuubi (con furia): ¡Sakura!**_

_**Sasuke: bien siguiente review**_

_Lily-abe_

_Kyaaaaaa que lindo Dios casi me caigo de la silla cuando Dei empezó a desirle a Ita-chan baka baka baka jajajajajaja omg estoy en el piso cuando vi a Naru-chan con esa *!* camisa hasta los muslo kyaaaa Sasuke-baka tienes mucha suerte al tener un kitsune tan lindo como Naru-chan (pero el es mio jajajaja) y como siempre la frente de marquezina jodiendo es que no se cansa kyaaa me encanto este capitulo nos leemos en el otro Sayonara ^_^_

_**Hanako: jejeje ami también me mato de risa esa parte cuando lo escribía, pero bueno ese era el chiste XD**_

_**Sasuke: (abrazando posesivamente a Naru) ¡como que Naru es tuyo, es MIO!**_

_**Hanako: ¡Sasu-teme no peles con los lectores!**_

_**Naru: siguiente**_

_Moon-9215_

_Me encanto, xfa continualo pronto_

**_Hanako: grax por comentar y si doy lo que puedo con los cap. para subirlos rápido_**

_ImOtO-92_

_kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa q capi más loco jeje ahora me dejas mas intrigada q de costumbre (no juegues con mi mente) jeje olvidalo divague total ne no importa sigue chica te apoyo 100 VIVA EL SASUNARU (alma yoista) ja na ^_^_

_**Hanako: cierto el Cap. fue muy loco XD, esa era la idea, y si me gusta jugar con las mentes XD**_

_**Sasuke: termina de una vez esto aburre**_

_**Hanako: no interrumpas, bien sigue con esa alma yaoista**_

_**Naru: la que sigue**_

_Ikaros-san_

_que ingenua y estupida es sakura u_u no le daria celos ni a una mosca ¬¬ conti por fa, cuidate, nos vemos_

_**Hanako: grax, es cierto Sakura no le da celos ni al polvo de mi cuarto**_

_**Karin: ¡que no se atreva a acercarse a MI suigetsu!**_

_**Hanako: creo que los celos del teme son contagiosos**_

_**Naru: bien ¡siguiente!**_

_Yuzed Nowari_

_HANAKO-SEMPAIII~ T^T Gomen nasai, no pude escribirte antes, lo siento lo siento *Se pone de rodillas* he cometido una gran falta a mi Sempai, ni siquiera tengo derecho de leer su fic (Naki: Idiooota, la verdad es su culpa, Hana-chan, pero espero puedas perdonarle, es idiota, pero se le pasó el tiempo *Hace reverencia* yo también me disculpo -_-||) LO SIENTO~ ToT, pero..._

_Los capitulos 5 y 6 han estado geniales, me he quedado con la intriga de saber que va a pasar y eso me pone de nervios._

_¿Así que Sai se interesó en Gaara?, eso estará interesante, Sasuke prervet ¬/¬ ¿me pregunto de donde lo aprendió? (Naki: Naruto-chan debe tener cuidado ¬¬) La escena de Karin celosa me gustó (Naki: P*Ta de mierd*, Haruno Sakura Muérete ò_ó) Oe oe ¿No te estás pasando? -_-U En fin, tengo muchas preguntas pero siento que no tengo derecho de preguntar nada T_T||| *Aura depresiva* Lo siento!_

_Bine, espero haceptes mis disculpas, un saludote para ti, cuidate y espero no tengas problemas_

_PD: (Naki: No podía faltar ¬¬) Gracias por ayudarme con 'tu-ya-sabes-que' -/- hasta otra_

_Bye-bye (Naki: cuidate)_

_**Hanako: (sonrojada) no tiene porque disculparse Yuzed-san, Naki-san, a todos les pasa ¡hasta ami!, bueno pues si Sai ya anda tras Gaara y lo de Sasuke...no creo que lo allá aprendido, le viene de naturaleza**_

_**Naru: está en lo cierto**_

_**Hanako: bien grax por comentar y suerte con tu primer fic**_

_**Sasuke: ¡siguiente!**_

_wnd-neko_

_holaaaa! saludos hanako-chan!me encanto la historia, te seguire apartir de hoy, (inter: wiiiii...^.^!-obacion-) los cap. estan de lo mas interesantes... me encantaria ver un saigaa... y un kakairu.. esos son algunos de mis faboritos, aparte del sasunaru y el itadei... en fin otro cosa q me gusta del finc es que la PU** PER** DE SAKURA SUFREEEEE! (wiiii muerte MUERTE, imaginacion - esta sakura en una olla a precion muriendo dolorosamente gracias a mi- bueno esa puta perra deve morir muy dolorosamente, a odio desde el primer cap)gracias x escribir este fic, nos leeemos...bay...-se despide animadamente- (pd: no c como escribir demostrando mis emociones) (pd2: viva el lemon sigue quiero ver (inter: LEMON *¬*))sigue escribiendo..._

_**Hanako: grax por comentar y seguir la historia, bueno no me decido si será un saigaa o un gaasaai o ambos XD, el kakairu bueno ya empiza a haver inicio de esta pareja**_

_**Sasuke: que tienen todos con que aparezca Itachi y el rubio sicópata**_

_**Deidara: aquí le dices sicópata, pelos de cacatúa**_

_**Hanako: bueno esa idea para hacer sufrir a Sakura-pelo-de- chicle-con-patas-Haruno me gusta (con un altavoz salido de la nada) ¡NARU ENCIENDE LA ESTUFA Y TRAE A SAKURA!**_

_**Naru: bien pero antes sigan viendo el fic y envíen review**_

_**Sasuke: entre mas allá mas sufrida Sakura**_

_**Hanako: bien ahora preguntas**_

_**¿Tendrá más idas tontas y estúpidas Sakura?**_

_**¿Karin la volverá a mandar a volar?**_

_**¿Sasu tendrá más lemon con Naru?**_

_**¿Quién lanzo aquel Katon?**_

_**¿Quién Ganara el combate Konoha vs Hebi?**_

_**¿Son muchas preguntas?**_

_**¿Por qué se me ocurre hacerla apenas?**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hanako: kyaaaaaa el Cap.8 que emocionada XD, jejejejeje bueno comencemos con esto**_

_**Nota: bien ya saben que la serie no es mía bla bla bla**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, lemon, AU, etc.**_

_**Hanako: bien comencemos con esto, ¡AL FIC!**_

* * *

_**Cap. 8**_

"_**Konoha vs Hebi, empieza la batalla"**_

Los contrincantes se veían serios y con determinación, cada equipo quería ganar, Sasuke solo veía a su equipo con cara de "denles con todo" mientras que el equipo de Konoha estaba decidido a pelear, "casualmente" un junin muy comunicativo había pasado el aviso del combate, y en menos de 30 segundo mitad de la aldea estaba presente apoyando tanto el equipo Konoha como el equipo Hebi.

-bien antes de empezar se permiten todos los jutsus y técnicas-dijo Tsunade mientras los equipos se acomodaban-¡QUE EMPIECE LA BATALLA!-

Un silencio se formo en el campo de batalla, todos se veían cara a cara, ninguno parecía dar el primer paso, ni siquiera Lee. Sasuke paso una mirara rápida a Naruto y este entendió rápidamente lo que decía, dio un paso al frente y empezó a hacer sellos.

-_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_-todos esperaban ver un sapo...pero no, frete a los novatos de Konoha un zorro de considerable tamaño apareció

-¡AHORA!-ordeno Sasuke a sus subordinados

-¡Kyuubi listo!-grito Naru al zorro

- _**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu-**_una gran bola de fuego salió de la boca de Kyuubi

- _**Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu**_-una gran ráfaga de viento salió de la boca del rubio hacia los ninjas de Konoha

Estos logrando apenas evitar ambos ataques, los aldeanos miraban aterrorizados la escena; y como no estarlo ¿o es muy normal ver al mismísimo Kyuubi en frente tuyo?

-¡BYAKUGAN!-los dos Hyuuga del equipo activando su Dojutsu

Suigetsu y Juugo se adelantaron y empezaron a atacar a mitad del grupo, Karin la otra mitad y Sasuke estaba frete a otra mitad junto a Kyuubi y Naru, sin duda el Uchiha ya lo tenía planeado

Lee empezó a repartir patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra a Suigetsu, a quien cada golpe lo traspasaba haciéndose liquido, quien después de tanto esperar saco su gran espada y empezó a atacar a lee con ella y al mismo tiempo a Shino, juugo atacaba con gran fuerza a Choji y a Kiba los cueles apenas podían contra él, Karin por su parte peleaba con taijutsu contra TenTen y Ino, Neji, Hinata y Sai peleaban contra Naruto y Sasuke los cuales coordinaban excelente sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo contra los usuarios del Byakugan y el ninja pintor.

La pelea estaba reñida, incluso los aldeanos habían olvidado la presencia del zorro de nueve colas el cual miraba el espectáculo en primera fila, hasta que un potente grito los detuvo a todos

-¡MALDITO UZUMAKI!-el grito provenía de la basura rosa, quien "afortunadamente" había sobrevivido al ataque

-así que sigues viva Haruno-baka-dijo Naru con total frialdad sorprendiendo a todo el mundo

-terminemos con lo nuestro, te enseñare que lo mío nadie lo toca-la zor...dijo la rosadita se dirigió a atacar al rubio con un kunai

- _**Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu**_-el Uzumaki no se quedo atrás y dio un ataque a Sakura, pero esta vez si lo logro esquivar.

* * *

(En los mismos instantes, cerca del campo de entrenamiento)

-BAKA, BAKA, BAKAAAAA-grito la chica oji azul cielo a su hermano

-no me grites dobe-le respondió el oji negri-azul

-te grito cuando quiero teme-

-dobe-

-teme

-dobe

-teme

-dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe

-teme, teme, teme, teme

-¡CÁLLENSE MEJOR LOS DOS, PAR DE USURATONKACHI!-grito arto el mayor de ojos negros

-¡nos nos calles baka!-

-el tubo la culpa por lanzar aquel Katon-dijo el negri-azul

-mentida, tú fuiste por retarme si le daba a alguien-replico la azul cielo

-_kami-sama, porque no fui hijo único_-el oji negro se lamentaba

-miren, allá están peleando-dijo mientras veía una plasta rosa acercarse a una cabecita rubia

-¿que hace sayu aquí?-se pregunto el negri-azul

-baka, esa no es sayu. y mira a quien va a atacar-dijo la chica mientras se acercaban-

-no se atreverá-dijo el oji negro

-si lo va hacer-respondió el oji negri-azul

-rápido, Saruto, Nakato-dijo la chica mientras hacían sellos

-hai, Nako-respondieron los dos

- Fuuton: Suku Yagai

- Katon: Fushichou no Jutsu

- Raiton: Sen Denki Dekiru

* * *

_**Hanako: tan tan taannnnn XD, para darle suspenso, bien aquí el Cap. de hoy, tal vez no actualice muy seguido, se me acabando las vacas pero hare lo posible**_

_**Naru: bien entonces a los review**_

_Ikaros-san_

_estuvo super bueno el capi. jojojo de seguro fue sasuke quien la rostizo XD conti por fa. cuidate, nos vemos_

_**Hanako: grax por el review, y no hay inicios de que fue Sasuke, pero bueno falta ver que pasa**_

_**Naru: Bien al siguiente review**_

_Moon-9215_

_me encanto continualo pronto_

_**Hanako: jejej grax, me gusta dar lo mejor de mí, de veras**_

_**Naru: oye esa es mi frase**_

_**Sasuke: molestos, bien el siguiente**_

_Lily-abe_

_Kyaaaaaa que divertido y picante estubo este capitulo toma bola de pelos cn patas un katon para que no jodas a mi kitsune por que es solo mio no del Baka de Sasuke ku ku kyaaaa espero el proximo capitulo y Naru-chan te amoooooooooo mucho mi sexy kitsune *~* *!* nos leemos en el proximo capitulo sayo ttebayoc ^^_

_**Naru: (sonrojado) grax por el review**_

_**Sasuke: ¡NARU ES SOLO MIO!**_

_**Hanako: siguiente**_

_Yuzed Nowari_

_Hola Hola. Hanako-sempai, arigato gasaimasu (Naki: ¬¬ ya le dio por hablar japonés) Ne, ¿Sabes? ESTUVO IM-PRE-SI-O-NAN-TE, que más te puedo decir, mis mas profundas felicitaciones sempai, sigue así. ^_^ Estoy muy feliz, por muchas razones, pero contestando tus preguntas: "¿Tendrá más idas tontas y estúpidas Sakura?" -_-U Sinceramente ¿Cuando a sido inteligente Sakura? (Naki:NUNCA) Si eso, por lo que las ideas estúpidas son y serán parte de ella, cielos esa niña plana es más tonta que un cacahuate._

_"¿Karin la volverá a mandar a volar?" YAAII~ Esperó que si, y que vuele bien lejitos ^_^._

_"¿Sasu tendrá más lemon con Naru?" O/O A-ah... yo... (Naki: Se ha desangrado ¬¬ Yuzed-tont)_

_"¿Quién lanzo aquel Katon?" No tengo idea, pero tengo varias sospechas: 1.- podría ser que ese 'alguien' quiera ayudar a Naruto (Naki: Porque a Sakura no la ayudan ni los bacterias) o podría ser que quisiera lastimar a Naruto._

_"¿Quién Ganara el combate Konoha vs Hebi?" Sinceramente no tengo idea todo podría pasar, pero esa es la gracia._

_"¿Son muchas preguntas?" Etto... realmente si ^_^U pero no importa._

_"¿Por qué se me ocurre hacerlas apenas?" ... (Naki: No sabemos que responderte -_-u)_

_Bueno bueno, se me ha alrgado un poquito el comentario, cuidate y espero estés muy bien ^_^._

_PD1: Porfavor no me digas 'Yuzed-san' (Naki: por mi parte puedes decirme Naki-san, si... PORQUE YO SOY MUY SUPERIOR A TODOS GYA JAJAJA *risa desquiciada*) O_O ya se me fue._

_PD2: Gracias por apoyarme en mi historia semapi ^_^_

_PD de la PD1: Tú eres mi sempai, por lo que yo soy tu 'kohai', así que por eso no puedes usar el 'san' pero puedes llamarme Yuzed-kun o Yuzed-chan, me sentiría muy alagad,_

_bueno eso es todo, hasta otra_

_bye~bye_

_**Hanako: grax por seguir entre mi publico querido Yuzed-kun, y por las respuestas al fic XD**_

_**Naru: que en tu fic te siga de maravilla a ti y a Naki-san**_

_**Sasuke: ¡siguiente!**_

_xx-gatita_

_wuiiii... termine de leer tu fic... en 1 día jaja_

_me gusto especialmente xq Naruto no se queda atras y no se deja combenser por la cosa rosa... XD_

_sigue asi Naruto... (kyubi cuando quieras mata a la basura rosa)_

_Bueno a mi me encanta el sasunaru... mujaja ÒwÓ... pero no voy muxo co lo de m-preg, pero tu fic es bn intresante asi q se q lo haras bonito UuU... (Ddejo mi primer M-preg en tus manos)_

_sin más q decir me voy aunq espero leer más..._

_plis continualo rapido.. XD_

_pd 1. no soy fanatica del itadei pero como este fic esta bueno.. pues are una cepción ... continuaplis..._

_pd 2. ¿Puedes matar a la zor... rosada en el entrenamiento?_

_harias un bien público y todos estariamos felicises XD_

_**Hanako: que bien mas lectores ¡viva!, bueno si es tu primer M-preg hare todo lo posible por hacerlo genial XD**_

_**Sasuke: al fin alguien que no es fan de itachi y el rubio sicópata**_

_**Hanako: lamentablemente no puedo matar a la plasta rosa todavía, la necesito para hacerla sufrí mas y otras cosas**_

_**Naru: contienen viendo el fic, entre mas review halla más sufrida Sakura, ¡que llegue a 50!**_

_**Hanako: bien ahora sus preguntas favoritas**_

_**¿Por qué Naru invoco a Kyuubi?**_

_**¿Qué estaban haciendo itachi y Deidara durante la pelea?**_

_**¿La pelea fue empate?**_

_**¿Por qué "Saruto" reto a "Nako"?**_

_**¿Quiénes son "Saruto, "Nako" y "Nakato"?**_

_**¿Basura...dijo Sakura atacara a Naru?**_

_**¿El cap. estubo raro?**_

_**¿Hare mi tarea de mate? (XD eso no cuenta)**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hanako: ohayo!, como están eh?, bueno comenzamos con lo bueno...pero antes**_

_**Nota: bien ya saben que la serie no es mía, bla, bla, bla **_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, lemon, AU etc. No te gusta no veas **_

_**Hanako: ok. Empecemos ¡AL FIC!**_

* * *

_**Cap. 9**_

"_**¿Uchimaki?"**_

_**- Fuuton: Suku Yagai-**_

_**- Katon: Fushichou no Jutsu-**_

_**- Raiton: Sen Denki Dekiru-**_

Los tres ataques se fusionaron y fueron directo hacia la plaga rosada.

¡BUMM! La chica de cabello mal teñido había quedado chamuscada, electrocutada, cortada y todo lo que termine en "Ada" (n/a: XD no pude evitarlo).

-es la segunda vez que pasa ¿de dónde rayos vienen?-pregunto Naruto viendo hacia todos lados

-hay un chakra cerca por esa dirección-dijo Karin apuntado hacia unos arbustos ni muy lejos del lugar

-kuso, hay que irnos-dijo Nakato escuchado lo que dijo Karin

Los tres dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con el equipo de Hebi en frete de ellos.

-ehhh...hola-dijo Nako nerviosa

-¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?-pregunto Sasuke sacando el Sharingan

-bueno, nosotros nos mas estamos aquí de pasada-respondió Saruto-así que mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí quedo-los tres de nuevo dieron la vuelta y empezaron a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello...pero fueron detenidos por los novatos de Konoha

-no se van de aquí hasta que nos digan quienes son muéstrense-ordeno Neji

-bien, este es un momento para dar ideas-dijo Nakato viendo a ambos equipos rodearles

-bien Saruto has lo tuyo-dijo/ordeno Nako

-si claro déjame todo el problema a mí, dobe-mofo molesto el oji negri-azul

-tú eres el que más miente en casa, teme-respondió molesta la chica

-_no otra vez_-pensó el oji negro viendo a sus infantiles hermanos

Los dos se miraban amenazantes, sus miradas chocaron y el ambiente se tenso, hasta que Nako se abalanzo sobre Saruto, los dos se empezaron a pelear rodando entre ellos, pero esto ocasionó un gran erro...sus capuchas bajaron viendo como eran

Saruto tenía le cabello negro como la noche, parado desafiando ala gravedad y la piel blanca, tenía un banda de konoha en la frente.

Nako por su parte era de la piel morena, y de cabello largo y rubio un poco más obscuro que el de Naruto e Ino, en cada mejilla tenía dos curas en forma de "X", su banda la llevaba en el cuello

Nakato soro suspiro resignado y mientras separaba a sus hermanos los cuales seguían en su pleito, bajo su capucha, su cabello era alborotado y negro pero con destellos azulados su piel era blanca como la del segundo chico y llevaba la banda en la frente

-DEJEN DE PELAR USURANTONKACHI´S!-grito ya desesperado el mayor

-él/ella tuvo la culpa, no fuiste tú, deja de copiarme dobe/teme-los se gritaban al mismo tiempo

-¡BASTA TRIÓ DE BAKAS!-grito Kyuubi harto de la absurda discusión

-mph-

-perdón por esta absurda pelea-mirada amenazante a los dos chicos

-¿Quiénes son y porque vinieron aquí?

-me llamo Nako el es mi hermano mayor Nakato y el mi "querido" hermano gemelo Saruto-respondió contarte la chica

-¿Por qué llevan la banda de Konoha si nunca los habíamos visto?-pregunto curiosa Ino

-bueno pues, nosotros antes veviamos aquí pero nos fuimos-dijo Saruto un poco nervioso

-si son de aquí ¿a que familia pertenecen o a que clan?-Kiba fue esta vez quien pregunto a los tres chicos

-...-

-_mierda y ahora que dijo-_penso Nako

-_estos chicos se me hacen familiares_-se dijo a si mismo Naruto

-_**mientras le lancen mas ataques a Haruno-baka, por mi pueden ser hasta de la aldea del sonido Dattebayo**_-dijo inner Naruto poniendo una "V" con los dedos

- y ¿bien no va a responder?-

-Uchimaki, venimos del clan Uchimaki-exclamo/grito Nakato

-nunca había oído de ese clan-dijo Hinata

-ni nosotros-comento Suigetsu

-tendrá que venir con nosotros a ver a la Hokage, para ver si dicen la verdad-dijo Shikamaru con una posa de "que flojera"

-este... ¿nos perdimos de algo?-dijo Deidara junto a Itachi que apenas se habían aparecido, "curiosamente "ambos venían sonrojados y despeinados, con la ropa un poco mal acomodada

-vengan, hay que ir con oba-chan-dijo animado el Kitsune

Los demás los siguieron sin decir nada, Kyuubi solo se encogió a un zorro de tamaño norma y siguió al grupo, y Basura cof cof dijo Sakura seguía "casi-muerta" en el piso del lugar

* * *

(Mientras en la guarida Akatsuki)

Los miembros de la organización ya se alistaban para su próximo plan. Atacar la aldea de Konoha y capturar a Uzumaki Naruto.

Pein veía serio a su equipo. Kakuzo y Hidan se encargarían de distraer a los guardias de las entradas de Konoha, Sasori y Kisame a los ANBU y el y Konan irían por su objetivo: Naruto

* * *

_**Hanako: de seguro me quieren ahorcar por dejarlas en la parte más importante, gomen por eso pero así se podrá más interesante la cosa XD**_

_**Sasuke: pasa de una vez a los review**_

_**Hanako: y este porque está molesto. Bueno a los review**_

_Moon-9215_

_me dejaste con curiosidad, kienesson los chicos misteriosos?_

_**Hanako: bien pues eso no lo puedo decir XD seria spoiler**_

_**Naru: bien el siguiente**_

_Ikaros-san_

_estuvo rebueno el capi. vamos naru! arrancale los pelos de zorra que tiene XD que sasuke le de tambien una buena patada en el culo conti por fa. cuidate, nos vemos_

_**Hanako: grax por seguir viendo y bueno también espero que Sasuke le dé una buena paliza**_

_**Sasuke: el que sigue**_

_Lily-abe_

_Kyaaaaaaa muy bueh capitulo y voy a matar a la plasta tosa ESA si se atreve a ponerle un dedo ensima a mi kitsune ( porque naru es mio y no del Baka del uchiha kyaaaa naru ere un zorrito sexy y violable *!* y tu Sasu-baka naru es mío no tuyo kukuku_

_**Sasuke: (sacando humo hasta por las orejas)**_

_**Naru: (sonrojado) grax por ver el fic y por tu comentario**_

_**Hanako: y no temas Sakura jamás lastimada a este lindo rubio**_

_**Naru: el que sigue**_

_ImOtO-92_

_olaaaaa hanako-san volvi mmmmmmmm sabes algo hiciste q en este fic le odie a saku (mira q tarada salio la chik) pero bueno q se le va acr tal vez sean los tintes raros q usa para ese friki cabello(no esta confirmado pero siguen investigando XD ) en cuanto a tus preguntas... suspenso..._

_naru invoco al kyuubi para patear traseros (divague)_

_2... esos dos en realidad no kiero saber jejeje XD_

_3... no empate, no, asi no pega kiero vr sangre o_O emmmm sgte_

_4... eso forma parte de los misterios de la vida jajajaja XD_

_5... tengo una sospecha acaso son los h-jos de tu sabes kienes eh_

_6... eso esta en duda acaso sabe atacar?_

_7... naaa... bueeno... nooooo... perooo... ni ahi... tal vz_

_mmmmm solo q pateen el trasero de la chicle sin sabor_

_8... la pregunta del millon yo no hacia en ksa la tarea jejejeje pero tampoco copiaba mmm bueno algunas vces ¬¬_

_uf como sea te sigo y cric cric emmmm SORPRENDEME mata a alguien (no soy bipolar ¬¬) jejejeje_

arigato ja na ^_^ SASUNARU the best

_**Hanako: ejejej bueno todos la odiamos XD, bueno la mayoría, y si saque 10 en mi tarea XD y no , no copie**_

_**Naru: talvez alguien muera o talvez no,. Pero sigue viendo el fic para descubrirlo**_

_**Sasuke: siguiente**_

_Yuzed Nowari_

_Wii, wii sempaiii~ DENME UNA F, DENME UNA A, DENME UNA B, DENME UNA U, DENME UNA L, DENME UNA O, DENME UNA S DENME UNA O ¿Y QUE DICE? (Nki: idiota) oye eso no dice T_T, ¿no sabes deletrear? (Naki: Cállate o te morderé hasta la muerte) O_O ya se le pego lo de Hibari-san... ay pero me voy para otro anime que nada tiene que ver acá,bueno talves un poco... estupendo capítulo, al parecer comienzan los misterios, y yo ya me estoy haciendo varias teorías, y contestando tus preguntas:_

_"¿Por qué Naru invoco a Kyuubi?" (Naki: PORQUE KUYUBI-SAMA DOMINARÁ EL MUNDO GYAJAJAJA) se le fue la olla, -_-U bueno, de seguro Kyuubi debió de estar muy aburrido, digo, yo no estaría feliz de estar en el estomago de alguien por 14 años, aunque me pregunto que se sentirá (Nañi: ¬¬ oe, Yu-baka, ¿quieres que cambienos de lugar? para que sepas que se siente) NOOOO, gracias pero no, pero siguiendo con la respuesta, talvez Naruto-chan se apiadó de él... ^_^ creo._

_"¿Qué estaban haciendo itachi y Deidara durante la pelea?" °w° no lo se, comiendo palomitas y disfrutando del espectáculo. (Naki: -_-U pero que inocente me salió este humano, apropósito, ¿eres humano? ¿no serás un extraterrestre?) podría ser. podría ser *tono misterioso*_

_"¿La pelea fue empate?" Quien sabe, talvez (Naki: Kyuubi-sama los mató a todos y es el nuevo rey del mundooo) los de Hebi ganan, o quizás se prospone el combate por... ehem, el ataque de ciertos misteriosos chicos_

_"¿Por qué "Saruto" retó a "Nako"?" No lo se, pero como que esos 'dobes' y 'temes' me recordaron a alguien ¿A ti no? pues eran igualitos a cierto rubio hiperactivo y azabache tranquilo, que podría jurar que tienen la misma personalidad que esos misteriosos personajes._

_"¿quiénes son "Saruto", "Nako" y "Nakato"?" 'dobe' 'teme' 'usuratonkachi' son los hijos de... oturan y ekusas (Naki: ¿queienes son esos? ah, espera, si me giro dice... oh ya se quienes son)_

_"¿Basura... dijo Sakura atacará a Naru?" No creo que los encapuchados misteriosos lo permitan, a propósito uno de ellos confundió a Sakura con alguien, pobre de esa persona, debe ser horrible si la confunden con ese moco rosa._

_"¿El cap. estubo raro?" Mmm, no, la verdad no, pero si, muuuuy interesante._

_"¿Hare mi tarea de mate?" (Naki: no es nuestra tarea, así que no importa) Oe, no seas así, si Hanako-sempai no termina su tarea, talves la reten, y la castiguen y no la dejen escribir, y si ella no escribe no habrá conti y si no hay conti, tú no sabrás que sucederá... T_T y yo sufriré las consecuencias... (Naki: ... Hana-chan más vale que termines tu tarea, o sino, te morderé hasta la muerte ò_ó)._

_bueno eso sería todo, cuidate mucho y espero estes muy bien, sigue como ahora y felicidades._

_PD: bueno... yo... me pase por tu perfil, porque quería saber más de mi sempai... NO SOY UN ACOSADOR/A... encerio, pero sigamos, entonces vi tus proyectos de fanfic, y realmente... YA QUIERO LEER KONOHA MONSTER HIGH, ÒwÓ me facinó, de todos es el que más llamó mi atención, ya que nunca había escuchado de uno que tuviera una trama así._

_PD2: sobre tu fic, tengo varias teorías, algo así como viajes al pasado, hijos que conocen a sus padres, tratar de arreglar el pasado para arreglar el futuro...cosas así, bueno ahora si bye~bye._

_PD3: es la última enserio... bien...sabes quiero saber ¿por qué todas las letras son señoritas? ya sabes 'la' a 'la' b 'la' c 'la' d 'la' e...etc._

_**Hanako y Naru: (con pompones y vertidos de porristas): DAME UNA G, DAME UNA R, DAME UNA A, DAME UNA X, **_

_**DAME UNA P, DAME UNA O, DAME UNA R,**_

_**DAME UNA V, DAME UNA E, DAME UNA R,**_

_**DAME UNA E, DAME UNA L,**_

_**DAME, UNA F, DAME UNA I, DAME UNA C ¿QUE DICE? **_

_**Sasuke: (muere desangrado por ver a Naru vestido así) **_

_**Hanako: XD pobre, bueno contestando el review puede ser que los tres estén my unidos a ejem los dos chicos o no, y no creo que Ita-baka y Dei-chan vieran solo la palea, y si Naki-san si hice mi tarea, así que no hay necesidad de eso XD, y sobre las letras no se solo lo enseñan en el kínder así y no dice nada ò.ó, si ya estoy en el fic de monster high **_

_**Naru: bien siguiente review**_

_wnd-neko_

_nee, nee Hanako-chan, saludos no escribí el cap pasado xq mi PC se volvió gay y no quería q yo dejara un review, en fin me encanto el cap el echo de q saliera kyuubi, fue genial nadie se lo esperaba, en fin, con respecto a quien tiro el katon ni idea y me sigo matando la cabeza con eso x cierto viva el itadei (aunque el mundo no lo quiera...los obligare a verlos...wuajajjaja ÒwÓ) en fin dejando eso de lado, me encanta como escribes sigue haciéndolo y yo seguiré leyendo y comentando_

_Pd1: Sasuke, dei-can no es psicópata, ok?, -mirada amenazante-_

_Pd2: que si este cap es raro: sip, pero interesante,con lo de tu tarea de mate, no lo c, eso me lo dices en el prox cap,_

_pd3: se me olvidaba….-mueeeeere basura rosada-salgo yo con una catana persiguiendo a sakura mientras esta cosa corre como alma que pega el diablo...(sip, prefiero q sakura siga hasta el ultimo cap, y que allí muera y q nadie asista al funeral, y las parejas vivieron felices hasta esa noche..?, o algo asi)_

_pd4: mi comentario es muy largo no c comentar...sorry.. soy casi nueva en esto eres la primera a quien le comento y llevo 4 años leyendo yaoi...T.T (doy pena…) (muchas pdss….)_

_**Hanako: grax por seguir aquí con nosotros XD, y si fue una gran idea lo de Kyuubi ¿ o no?**_

_**Sasuke: hmp, para mi sigue siendo sicópata**_

_**Hanako: que dije sobre pelear con el publico Sasu-baka, bien no hay problema con el comentario y te acompaño a persegir a Sakura (saca una bazuca de dios sabe donde)**_

_**Naru: bien sigan viendo el fic y que llege a 50 review, también pasen al perfil de hana-chan y opinen si quieren ver algún fic que tienen pensado **_

_**Sasuke: recuerden entre más allá mas sufrida Sakura**_

_**Hanako: bien ahora las preguntas que nunca faltan XD**_

_**¿De verdad se creada eso del clan Uchimaki la hokage?**_

_**¿Le ven algo inusual al nombre de "NAKO"?**_

_**¿Nako y Saruto seguían peleando?**_

_**¿Alguien se acordada de la chicle con patas? (ojala que no)**_

_**¿Se acordada de que Kyuubi es libre?**_

_**¿tendra razon inner Naruto?**_

_**¿Pein lograda atrapar al lindo Kitsune? **_

_**¿Alguien tiene algo de comer? (me dio hambre)**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hanako: (con un altavoz) hola como están n.n, bien empezamos con este Cap. porque estamos entrando a la mejor parte.**_

_**Nota: ya saben lo de siempre la serie no es mía y el trema de la historia sin n.n**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, lemon, M-preg, etc. no te gusta no leas**_

_**Hanako: bien que empiece el Cap. núm. 10 de hoy, ¡al fic!**_

* * *

_**Cap. 10**_

"_**La misión de Konoha + Hebi y el anuncio de compromiso"**_

(En el despacho de la hokage)

Tsunade tomaba un vaso de Sake mientras Jiraiya la veía con seriedad, hacia unos momentos que le había contado todo lo que había pasado esos últimos días (incluyendo que Naru y Sasuke eran pareja), ante esto el Sannin pervertido paso por tres etapas: la primera negación, la segunda confusión y la tercera y más peligrosa...querer ahorcar al Uchiha si se atrevía a dañar a su ahijado-casi hijo-, así es gente el gran ero-sannin estaba en fase de "padre sobreprotector", pero los dos estaban en lo más importante, Pein.

-así que piensa venir por Naruto-dijo Jiraiya

-así es, llego un mensaje de él diciendo que vendría por lo último que le quedaba y destruiría Konoha por lo sucedido con sus padres-contesto Tsunade

-¿y que piensas hacer al respecto?

-tenemos que evitar que Pein lo capture, los mandáramos de misión y así tendremos tiempo para enfrentar a Akatsuki-dijo la Hokage

-¡OBA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!-un gran grito se escucho mientras se abría la puerta de su despacho

-lamentamos interrumpí Tsunade-sama y...-Karin no supo que decir ante el hombre de cabello blanco

-¡ERO-SANNIN!-el rubio volvió a gritar señalando al sannin pervertido

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ERO-SANNIN!-grito en respuesta Jiraiya

-¿Quiénes son los chicos detrás de ti Naruto?-pregunto Tsunade al ver a los tres chicos "Uchimaki"

-Hokage-sama-hablo Nakato haciendo reverencia al igual que los gemelos-mi nombre es Nakato Uchimaki y ellos son mis hermanos Nako Y Saruto Uchimaki-

-¿Uchimaki? Jamás oí algo igual en Konoha o alguna otra aldea-dijo la Sannin

-buen es que nuestro clan estuvo escondido mucho tiempo-dijo Nako seria

-¿y a que han venido aquí a Konoha?-pregunto curioso Jiraiya

-pues veníamos a arreglar algunos cabos sueltos ero-sannin-al darse cuenta del lo ultimo Saruto se tapo la boca, mientras que Nako y Nakato lo veían con cara de ¿la tenias que regar verdad?

Los ninjas de Konoha y Hebi no pasaron por alto esto, era extraño era como ver una versión del Uchiha y el Uzumaki en esos tres chicos

-bien les tenemos una misión-dijo Tsunade mientras seguían viendo a los tres chicos seria-su misión será ir al país de las olas, ala perecer alguien quiere destruir el puente que conecta la economía del país, tendrán que detenerlo-termino de decir para esperar la reacción.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke sonrieron, claro la sonrisa del Uchiha era poca visible, pero irían al país de las olas, el lugar donde había sido su primer misión, había tanto recuerdos allí, curiosamente los hermanos Uchimaki también sonreían Saruto casi saltaba de felicidad al igual que Nakato, Nako solo sonría orgullosa.

* * *

(Ya en las afueras de Konoha)

Los ninjas de Konoha + Hebi, estaban camino al país de las olas, también iban a acompañados por los tres Uchimaki, Kakashi, Iruka-el que hizo circo, maroma y teatro para ir-y Jiraiya.

Sasuke al aparecer escondía algo en su bolsillo, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle. Cara quien estaba en lo suyo. Ten-Ten, Hinata, Ino, Karin y Nako practicaban de cosas de chicas o más bien avergonzando a Naruto preguntándole como iba todo con Sasuke, Saruto peleaba con Kiba, Suigetsu y Lee de quien era más fuerte, por su parte Nakato, Neji, Shino, Juugo y Sasuke sobre entrenamiento y otras cosas.

Ya llegada la noche todos se prepararon para dormir, Kakashi e Iruka tendrían la primera guardia, seguidos de Jiraiya.

-¿entonces piensas decirle hoy Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Karin entusiasmada como niña chiquita

-ya me has preguntado tres veces Karin y si le voy a decir hoy-contesto ya un poco arto el Uchiha

-¡KYAAAAA!-gritaron todas las chicas como fangirl´s

-que romantico-dijo Ino

-un puedo esperar a que se entere-dijo Ten-Ten

-como me gustaría se Naruto-kun en estos momentos-exclamo Hinata-con algo así de romantico seguro aceptada Sasuke-san-

-oye Naruto ya está solo, aprovecha-dijo Nako empujando al azabache.

* * *

(Mientras con Naru)

El rubio miraba las estrellas, pensaba que un día todas sus preocupaciones se irían y podría ser feliz para siempre con su amado Sasuke, aquel moreno que lo había enamorado al poco tiempo de conocerlo.

Sasuke por su parte se acercaba con cautela pero seguro hacia su Kitsune, quería tenerlo a su lado toda la vida, y lo protegería siempre, aquel rubio revoltoso que lo había cautivado.

-Naruto- Sasuke llamo la atención del oji azul

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-le pregunto Naru al azabache

El ambiente se había adaptado a las necesidades de Sasuke, un monto de luciérnagas había aparecido dando un maravilloso espectáculo con sus luces

-veras, se que llevamos un año de novios, pero-dijo un poco nervioso arrodillándose frete a un confundido Uzumaki, sacando una cajita negra-¿te casarías conmigo?-pregunto sacando un sencillo aniño pero bonito con un adorno de un remolino

-Sasuke-susurro el rubio dejándose poner el anillo y se abalanzo a su novio-ahora prometido-y se besaron ante aquel paisaje romántico.

* * *

_**Hanako: kyaaa, que lindo. Bueno pasemos a los review**_

_Ikaros-san_

_estuvo muy bueno el capi. esos niños me cayeron bien, le dieron su merecido a la bruja de sakura XD quiero ver mas lemon nwn cuidate, nos vemos_

_**Hanako: ejejej cierto los chicos le dieron lo que merecía**_

_**Naru: no se, creo que les falto mas**_

_**Hanako: OMG! Naru es sádico con la basura XD**_

_**Sasuke: el que sigue**_

_Moon-9215_

_me encanto sobre todo la parte en ke sakura sufrio jeje, continualo pronto y si se puede ke pein destripe a sakura_

_**Hanako: créeme a todos nos gusto esa parte, y bueno ese castigo a la peli teñida esta a discusión son Pein XD**_

_**Naru: bien siguiente review**_

_ImOtO-92_

_ola ola veamos... "uchimaki" eso esta bien loco, me rei tanto q mi abue se despertó TT_TT, tu fic me hace feliz, si toi depre lo leo y salto de alegria jejeje, aja ya sabemos q hacian esos dos bueno tngo una idea (y no soy pervertida bueno un pokito ¬¬) ah si las preguntas_

_lo del clan para q se crea deben sobornarle con sake y listo XD_

_en mi pais nako no tiene un significado muy bonito y si ta bien inusual xq no se de dond salio (mi mente ya no anda TT_TT)_

_si q sigan peleando me gustan sus peleas animan mas el fic cuando no intentan matar a chicle sin sabor siiiii_

_acordarse de kien? (mirada "inocente")_

_ay pero si ahora esta mono kiero vr a un chibi kyuubi XD_

_siiiiiii arriba los inner's (yo no tengo uno TT_TT)_

_ojala no sino sasu se pone peor q el mismisimo diablo (ey esa no es mala idea) divague... es una de esas intrigas q haces para jugar con nuestras mentes (eres la dueña de sus destinos wuaaaa haaaa)_

_no tengo naaaaaaa me obligaron a seguir dieta TT_TT por eso toy depre_

_gracias por el capi el proxi sangreeeeeeeeee O_o jejeje no bueno eh_

_ja na_

_OBS la dieta te saca lo bipolar no la recomiendo ARRIBA EL SASUNARU_

_**Hanako: jejeje si eso de Uchimaki fue una idea de último minuto, y no tenía idea de que "Nako" tuviera un significado diferente jejeje**_

_**Inner Naru: (sonrisa orgullosa) si siempre tengo la razón**_

_**Sasuke: bien el que sigue**_

_wnd-neko_

_Holaaaa, la mas linda neko escribe ^.-... (Kuro: aja si lo q tu digas loca...¬.¬U) kuro-kun no estoy loca...ò.ó...sorry les presento a mi nuevo asistente (kuro: el único, nadie quiere trabajar con una loca) ya cállate q tengo q escribir el review...ejem, OK donde estaba?, así el review, me encanto el cap, yo también tengo como una sospecha hacia quienes son los niños y x donde va la historia, bueno a responder preguntas como yuzed-kun,(conste no me copio solo q me párese interesante responder) (kuro: si se copia no es original)(¬.¬* mira q te puedo despedir)_

_1.- eso del clan uchimaki, me suena como a unos apellidos unidos, y no c si le hokage se lo crea, aunque ella es inteligente ella va a descubrir el secreto,_

_2.-"NAKO" como Ha"nako"...creo, no c_

_3.-sip creo q seguían peleando, se parecen a sasu y a naru..._

_4.-nadie se acordara de ella, de quien estamos hablando?, ves ahora se me olvido..._

_5.-mmm...con lo de los nichos, no lo creo, con tal de que lo dejen x ahí a q haga lo q le da la gana soy feliz...viva kyuubi.._

_6.-sip.. Siempre la tiene..._

_7.-nopppp...no creo q pein logre su objetivo.._

_8.-yo no, no e almorzado y estoy buscando q comer, y en mi nevera solo hay agua y luz.._

_PD: creo q son muchas preguntas...y con respecto a monster high, estoy contando los días hasta que lo comiences a publicar..wiiiii, x cierto eso de monster high me recuerda a un comercial q pasan en Latinoamérica, en fin me gusta tu imaginación, ya veras q cuando haga un fic, te pediré consejos, (kuro: nunca vas a hacer un fic, ríndete) cállate, bueno llevo mucho rato escribiendo así que me despido, hasta el prox cap._

_pd2: sigo mandando review, para llegar a los 50 y así sakura muera...wuajajjajajaj, naru-chan, Te Amooo...con tal de sasuke no se de cuenta todo va bien, no quiero pelear mas con sasuke, así q no le digo lo teme y superficial q "no" es, -sale corriendo para que sasuke al leer, no la encuentre y la mate...-_

_**Sasuke: creo que tengo que salir un momento (sale corriendo a dios sabe dónde)**_

_**Hanako: etto..., bien pues que bien que tengas un ayudante, como dije eso del clan Uchimaki fue de último momento, no Nako no viene de mi nombre, ya lo explicare. Y si ya estoy en eso de monster high y espero que hagas tu fic, me gustaría leerlo. **_

_**Naru: el que sigue**_

_Yuzed Nowari_

_SEEENPAIIII~ (Naki: ò.ó No grites, que me dejas con mareos) Ah, lo siento; bueno, pero pasando al fic, Wao, ya empiezan a saberse algunas cositas, jujuju, estoy esperondo con ansias la continuación, así que si no es mucho pedir, por favor senpai, no te demores tanto (Naki: ¬¬ oe, no es como si se demorara en actualizar, de hecho Hana-chan es muy rápida, y apropósito ¿no deberías estar actualizando tu historia?) A jajaja, después de dejar un comentario a mi senpai, bueno, regresando al tema, ¿que significan los ataques de Nako, Nakato y Saruto? se que son viento fuego y rayo, pero lo demás no tengo idea -_-. ¿Clan Uchimaki? (Naki: -_-? será la combinación de Uchiha y Uzumaki ¿no?) HONTO KA? (Naki: Habla español idiota) ah, lo siento, bueno, Akatsuki ya empieza a moverse, ¿que ocurrirá?_

_y pasando a las preguntas:_

_"¿De verdad se creada eso del clan Uchimaki la hokage?" Etto... no lo creo, pero si está borracha, demás que si, incluso uno podría decirle que el cielo es verde y las vacas viven en el mar. ^_^ jojojo, me cae bien Tsunade-sama._

_"¿Le ven algo inusual al nombre de "NAKO"?" pues la verdad... (Naki: yo lo asocio a tu nombre, Hana-chan, ya sabes Ha-nako, pero no estoy segura) Woow, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido O_O._

_"¿Nako y Saruto seguían peleando?" no lo se, pero creo que son bastante poderosos._

_"¿Alguien se acordada de la chicle con patas? (ojala que no" Pos yo ni me acordé, de hecho, ya no se ni quien es (Naki: ¿de verdad?) ¿De que hablas? bueno creo que es un tema fome así que pasemos a la siguiente pregunta._

_"¿Se acordada de que Kyuubi es libre?" (Naki: KYUUBI-SAMA su fiel sirviente siempre estará con usted, en todo momento, cuente conmigo) A-ah ja ja ja, *se aleja* que miedo... bueno, no lo creo, nadie a dicho nada, y ahora que me acuerdo ¿que estaban haciendo Itachi y Deidara °w°?_

_"¿tendra razon inner Naruto?" ... Ni idea -_- (Naki: -_-)_

_"¿Pein lograda atrapar al lindo Kitsune?" NOOOO, no lo puede atrapas T_T (Naki: Kyuubi-sama, por favor resista) oe preocúpate de Naruto, Y de Sasuke, total si lo atrapan a él, Kyuubi igual jode. (Naki: Ten más respeto) Uups_

_"¿Alguien tiene algo de comer? (me dio hambre" Joooo, yo tambien tengo hambre, creo que iré a tomar once, (Naki: OYE TU NO TE PUEDES IR, TIENES QUE ACTUALIZAR TU FIC... rayos se a ido... bien, creo que yo terminaré esto... ah y lo siento, yo no tengo nada de comer, pues no como -_-)_

_(Naki: Eso sería todo, Hana-chan, continúa como hasta ahora que te está quedando...bien, te está quedando bien la historia ¬¬)_

_PD1: (Naki: Aaah, no pueden faltar. Yu-baka te quería decir que te agradece el que hayas agregado su historia como uno de tus favoritos)_

_PD2: (Naki: Esperamos leer pronto Konoha monster high)_

_(Naki: bien hasta otra... Adios -_-)_

_**Hanako: jejeje hasta acá oí el grito, pero no importa, mas bajo pondré que significan los ataques. Bien de ahora la explicación; no Nako no viene de Hanako es mas mi nombre viene de el nombre del fantasma de los baños de Japón mejor conocida como "**__**Toire No Hanako-San", mientras que "Nako" es un juego de palabras, si llegan a descubrí el nombre completo de la chica sabrán por dónde va el asunto.**_

_**Kyuubi: soy libre, nunca regresare a la mente del mocoso**_

_**Hanako: no interrumpas, bien espero que sigas con tu fic ejeje, no hay de que. Me gusta poner mis fic´s favoritos. Y solo tengo que arreglar unos detalles y empezare a subir monster high.**_

_**Naru: recuerden que llegamos a los 50 review y Sakura-baka sufrida **_

_**Hanako: bien ahora las preguntas y la explicación de los ataques **_

_**¿De que hablaran Tsunade y Jiraiya respecto a Pein?**_

_**¿Naru y Saruto tiene una actitud igual o es solo mi imaginación?**_

_**¿Seguirán diciéndole ero-sannin?**_

_**¿Fue romántico el momento de Sasu y Naru o le falto más?**_

_**¿Ya se habrá muerto la peli chicle? (ojala, pero la necesito para hacerla sufrir)**_

_**Fuuton: Suku Yagai: (Viento Expansivo)  
Apoyas tus palmas en el suelo y haces circular chakra por debajo de éste. El chakra rodea la zona en un radio de 5 metros y se crea un pequeño tornado que alcanza al enemigo.**_

_**Katon: Fushichou no Jutsu: **__**(Ave Fénix en Llamas)  
Sale fuego en forma de Fénix de la boca del shinobi que se lanza hacia el enemigo.**_

_**Raiton: Sen Denki Dekiru: **__**(Mil Golpes Eléctricos)  
El ninja lanza de su boca 1d3+2 bolas eléctricas, que van directas hacia el adversario.**_

**_Toire no Hanako-san:_**

_**Las chicas en la escuela suelen ir en grupo al aseo para evitar encontrarse con Hanako-san. Cuenta la historia que las chicas nunca entran en el aseo número 4 pues allí habita Hanako-san, una chica que parece ser murió debido al acoso escolar que sufría y desde entonces su fantasma habita en los baños de las chicas del cole. No parece un fantasma muy agresivo pues sólo ha dado unos buenos sustos y poco más, sobre todo por la noche y aparece si se le llama, aunque a veces llama a la puerta del excusado ella misma. Existe una película llamada **__**SHINSEI TOILET NO HANAKO-SAN**_**.**

_**Nos vemos!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hanako: (llevando un estero a dios sabe dónde), eh? Ohayo! Grax por seguir viendo mi primer fic n.n, bien pasemos a lo importante.**_

_**Nota: la serie no es mía, es de kishimoto (que pena T-T)**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, M-preg, AU, lemon, etc. No te gusta no leas ¬¬**_

_**Hanako: (con un altavoz en la mano) bien entonces ¡al fic!, (gritándole a quien sabe quién) ¡PON ESO ALA DERECHA!**_

* * *

_**Cap. 11**_

"_**el misterio de tras de Uzumaki"**_

(Ya en la mañana)

Los ninjas de Konoha + Hebi estaban camino hacia el país de las olas, los adultos iban alertas por posibles ataques de Akatsuki.

Ya en la aldea todos suspiraron tranquilos al parecer todo estaba bien, pero no había que confiarse. Ya llegando al "gran puente Naruto" vieron que todo estaba normal...lo que era sospechoso

-bien este es el plan-Kakashi llamo la atención de los presentes-para empezar Hebi y...

-¡SASUKE-KUN!-una plata rosa interrumpió al ninja copia y se intento abalanzar sobre Sasuke...pero

¡PAWN! Digamos que cierto Kitsune enojado saco fuerzas escondidas y enterró a la molestia 4 metros bajo tierra de un golpe

-nunca entiendes ¿verdad Haruno-baka?-dijo Naruto con miles de venas palpitantes en la cien

-_**aléjate de Sasuke-teme o te matare, maldita bastarda**_-rugió inner Naruto mientras sacaba gran chakra del Kyuubi

-así que tu eres la chica de cabello teñido a quien atacamos-dijo seria Nako

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES PELI-TEÑIDA, RUBIA FALSA!-chillo saliendo del pozo la rosadita

Los dos hermanos de Nako la sostuvieron y la alegaron rápidamente de Sakura.

-no cometas una locura Nako-le reprendió Nakato

-hmp-

-si ustedes son los que nos van a detener, mejor vallan rezando ninjas de cuarta-dijo una voz femenina

Los ninjas dieron con la dueña de aquella voz, la chica tenía el cabello naranja y sus ojos color amarillo. Tenía una mirada fría y seria y vestía solo de negro.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Iruka

-mi nombre es Kazumi Sayamata-respondió la peli-naranja, quien poso su vista por cada uno de sus adversarios; pero se detuvo cuando vio al Uzumaki

-¡TU!-grito furiosa Kazumi abalanzándose sobre Naru-¡¿Qué eres de Nagato?-le dijo mientras le atacaba

-no conozco a ningún Nagato-respondió el rubio-¡RASSENGAN!-

-no mientas Uzumaki-

-_nunca le dije mi nombre, como rayos lo sabe_-pensó mientras se defendía

-¡CHIORI!-Sasuke aprovecho la distracción de la enemiga y ataco

-no lo lograran, ¡ATAQUE!-grito, mientras de tras de ella salían los ninjas enemigos.

-¡A ELLOS!-ordeno Jiraiya

* * *

(Mientras en la aldea de Konoha)

Los mercedarios de Akatsuki habían llegado a las afueras de la aldea, deteniéndose por orden de Pein.

-ya saben que hacer-dije Pein a sus subordinaros

-Hai-los cuatro Akatsuki se fueron del lugar

-vamos Konan-los dos fueron directo a la torre del Hokage

Tsunade revisaba la gran montaña de papeleo que tenia, se sirvo un poco de Sake; cuando sintió dos fuertes chakras directo a ella. Solo reconoció una de las dos presencias.

-así que después de todo viniste, Nagato-le dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al Sake

-cuanto tiempo, Tsunade-respondió Pein el "saludo"-sabes bien que hace tiempo no me llamo Nagato-

-eso no importa, se porque has venido-la Hokage se puso enfrente del líder de Akatsuki

-entonces no hagamos las cosas difíciles y dime donde esta-dijo serio el peli-naranja-¿dónde está Naruto?-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-pregunto furiosa la rubia-¿crees que podrás verlo sin que te odie?-

-esta aldea lo ha tratado como basura por catorce años-dijo retador-todo por culpa de los estúpidos aldeanos quienes mataron a mis padres-

-cuando lo entenderás, Minato y Kushina muriendo protegiendo la aldea-Tsunade se puso tensa

-si así fue ¿Por qué me separando del?-pregunto

-¡TSUNADE-SAMA!, HAY AKATSUKIS ATACANDO LA ALDEA-un escuadrón de ANBUS entro ala oficina presenciando la escena

-no importa ya lo encontrare y cuando eso pase, esta aldea caerá-un hubo se disperso revelando que era un clon

-no se queden allí, ataquen a los Akatsukis; que no salgan de la aldea-ordeno furiosa

-¡HAI!-los ANBUS salieron de inmediato

-_solo espero que Naruto no se llene de odio como Nagato-_pensó Tsunade viendo la ventana

* * *

(De regreso en el país de las olas)

Al parecer los ninjas de Konoha también tenían su guerra campal, el enemigo era numeroso pero eso no bastaba para empezar a ser vencido por los hábiles Shinobis, claro excepto Sakura quien huyo al ver que iban a atacarla.

¡KATON!-Kyuubi había aparecido gusto a tiempo y de un solo golpe de fuego mato a todos...excepto a Kazumi

-justo a tiempo Kyuubi-dijo Naru mientras se acercaba a la Sayamata-bien ahora dime, ¿Quién es ese tal Nagato?-pregunto serio el rubio

* * *

_**Hanako: kyaaa, espero que les allá gustado, bien entonces estamos solo a tres review de llegar a ¡los 50!, pero como se que llegaremos a mas ahora el reto es ¡55 review!**_

_**Sasuke: (sarcástico) si viva, ¿quieres empezar de una vez?**_

_**Hanako: se será teme, bien Naru los review**_

_Yuzed Nowari_

_WOAAA, soy el primer- en publicar... SENPAIIIII (Naki: no se porque tiene una mania de gritar ¬¬) SUGOII como siempre, jeje._

_ENSERIO TU NOMBRE SIGNIFICA ALGO TAN TERRORIFICO? O_O, sabes, creo que empezaré a admirar a las chicas que van a los baños, uuuh que escalofrios,(Naki: me ha gustado el significado)_

_SII, hay que seguir dando reviews para que la moco rosa y hedionda sufraa, ahora a responder preguntas._

_"¿De que hablaran Tsunade y Jiraiya respecto a Pein?" De seguro del ataque que Akatsuki va a hacer (Naki: claro, no estarán hablando sobre una fieta sorpresa de té, con pasteles y dulces,y todos vestidos como doncellas ¬¬) wao, eso seria bueno (Naki: -_-)_

_"¿Naru y Saruto tiene una actitud igual o es solo mi imaginación?" Maa, yo creo que se parecen (Naki: sabes la cabeza de Yu-baka esta toda revuelta y me marea, pensar no es su fuerte) Mooo, no insultes que puedo hacer que X Laykan tome tu lugar... (Naki: -_-U)_

_"¿Seguirán diciéndole ero-sannin?" Bueno, yo le digo Jiraya-sensei, lo respeto mucho :3 (Naki: ero-sennin, viejo verde, ermitaño pervertido, hentai, ¿cual es la diferencia? siempre será un pervert total ¬¬) -_-|||_

_"¿Fue romántico el momento de Sasu y Naru o le falto más?" aww, que tiernooo, a mi me gusto y... HABRÁ BODAA yujuuu. (Naki: una...boda ¬/¬) nee nee, Naaakiii, ¿te has sonrojado? -w- (Naki: ba-BAKA no digas tonterias -/-)_

_"¿Ya se habrá muerto la peli chicle? (ojala, pero la necesito para hacerla sufrir)" ojala que se muera antes de la boda... (Naki: aunque yo creo que seria mejor que viva, pero que se la violen y que toda la gente la deteste, que no sea mas que una inutil, que no pueda tener hijos, que nunca se case, u quede internada en un manicomnio y se pudra leeentameente) -_-U_

_A y gracias senpaiii, por aclarar mis dudas con respecto a los ataques. nos vemos pronto ^_^_

_PD1: gracias por todo tu apoyo *hace reverencia*_

_PD2: (Naki: ejem, yo solo quería que supieras de que... yo... te... ad...miro...LISTO YA LO DIJE)_

_**Hanako: jejeje si mi nombre es lago terrorífico, pero a que es genial, mmm Naki-san esa idea es genial lo tomare como una idea, jejeje ya quiero ver la boda sasunaru. Bien grax Yuzed-kun**_

_**Naru: la que sigue**_

_Moon-9215_

_me encanto x3 ya kiero ver lo ke sigue continualo pronto_

_**Hanako: dale por hecho, bueno dijo todos quieren seguir viendo que pasa y actualizo rápido XD**_

_**Sasuke: bien la que sigue**_

_SeleneAka_

_Hi, mucho gusto, recien leo tu fic, esta super me gusto._

_Soy amante de yaoi, en especial cuando "MI" Naru-chan es el uke (solo imaginarmelo debajo de Sasu-chan gimiendo, pidiendo mas, ahi justo ahi ya me dio una emoragia nasal ^^') en ese momento yo quisiera ser la que tome a "MI" bello Kitsune._

_Y realmento lo siento Sasuke-san pero yo lo haria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, en esotu nunca me superarias, ya que cuando lo tenga en... (me sangra la nariz *¬*) lo tendria atado y... y... y... (por favor necesito una trasfucion de sangre urgente)._

_La verdad no es que odie a Saku, pero me rio de las desgracias ajenas (ya se "SOY UNA MALA PERSONA", pero es que me da mucha risa JAJAJAJA)._

_Tambien me gusta el "/incesto/" asi que si es mucho pedir me gustaria que Hinata tenga un encuentrito con Neji, ya se a la mayoria de personas les gusta el NaruHina, KibaHina, pero no pega... Digo la chica es linda (tiene dos "buenas razones *¬* yo quisiera esas), pero vamos, "MI" Kitsune merese alguien fuerte, de caracter y la niña no le dara eso.(YO SI ^.^)_

_Con lo referente a KYUUBI-SAMA (Lo amo, es mi señor, podria ponerme a su entera disposición, mataria si el me lo pidiera). Yo se que el gobernaria el mundo, lo volveria tan, tan, tan HERMOSO..., todo color Rojo SANGRE..., ondas de destrucion (señor porfavor recluteme haré lo que usted me pida XD)._

_Con respecto a tus preguntas :)_

_1... Mmmm eso esta dificil, conociendo a "ERO-SENSEI" ya se huviera tirado a la Hokage (jajajaja)_

_2... Opino que si son identicos, eso lo hacer ""comible"" *¬*_

_3... Si es lo mas probable, si se parece a "MI" AMORCITO XD_

_4... Bueno si, pero yo lo hubiera hecho mas bello (jajaja todo lo que sea por MI CORAZÓN, le bajaria hasta la luna)_

_5... Espero que no quiero reirme un poco mas (Si ya se "AOY UNA MALA PERSONA", pero que mas da jajaja)_

_Esperare el siguiente capitulo._

_PD1: Si exajere, lo siento estanba emocionada_

_PD2: Sasuke-san no me mates (POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRR TT_TT no es mi culpa que nos hayamos enamorado del mismo hombre, perdona siiiiiiiiiii :3 )_

_PD3: Saludos a mi amo, dile que lo apoyare y que siga saliendo XD._

_bueno cuidtae besos =^.^=_

_**Hanako: (con un teléfono) ¿si, hospital? , necesito tres bolsas de sangre, gracias (cuelga) jejeje grax por el review y bueno no eres mala persona todos nos reímos con las desgracias de Sakura XD**_

_**Sasuke: no tardo (se va)**_

_**Hanako: espera a dónde vas teme, rayos bien Selene-san espero que este bien oculta y no te preocupes ya mandaremos a alguien para detener al teme, digamos que ya le paso a alguien algo por decir lo mismo ¬¬, pero bueno espero que sigas con nosotros y viva n.n**_

_**Kyuubi: tal vez me puedas ayudar en algunas cosas, chica**_

_**Naru: el que sigue**_

_Ikaros-san_

_awww! estuvo genial nwn ya quiero saber como sufrirá sakura basura despues jojojojo. conti por fa, cuidate y nos vemos nwn_

_**Hanako: jejej que bueno que el fic tenga éxito y si ya estoy pensando en nuevas forma de hacer sufrir a la peli-teñida**_

_**Naru: yo quiero hacerlo primero**_

_**Hanako: dalo por hecho bien la siguiente**_

_Lily-abe_

_primero hanako disculpa que no te comente en el otro capitulo es que estoy escribiendo mi primer fic llamado dolor en el corazon T_T y me eh dificir subilo no eh podiro subirlo buaaa kyaaaaaa me encanto este capitulo estubo muy lindo y mas cuando Sasuke-Baka le pidio matrimonio a mi kitsune kyaaaaaaaa casi lloro muy lindo mas te vale Baka que no agas sufrir a mi kitsune oh te la Vedas conmigo (sacando su katana ) y naru te amooooooooo kitsune bello *~*_

_**Hanako: jejej leí tu fic, no estoy acostumbrada a un SasUKE y un NaruSEME, pero de todas manera estuvo kawaii, bien le diría Sasu-teme tu mensaje pero ya desapareció de nuestro radar, XD**_

_**Naru: (sonrojado) grax por el apoyo**_

_**Hanako: siguiente**_

_wnd-neko_

_Escena (esta kuro en la habitación de un hospital, viendo a su jefa en la camilla conectada a un poco de tubos) kuro: ya q la loca de mi jefa no contuvo su lengua y termino así, yo escribiré el review..._

_1.-mmm del plan q tiene para atrapar a naruto y hacerle cosas malas?... creo que es eso..¬¬_

_2.-tienen la misma actitud lo cual se me hace muy sospechoso...en fin, creo que la loca diría que es genial, que están para violarlos a los 2, pero como esta en coma x un chidori (quien sabe de de donde salio).. no lo puede decir..._

_3.-toda la vida le dirán ero-sanin... y queda bien, es su apodo perfecto..._

_4.-la loca diría: !Kawaiiiiii! el momento estuvo perfecto, exacto y preciso me encanto...(kuro imitando la voz de su jefa) a mi también me gusto_

_5.- no creo, además la mejor manera de hacer sufrir a esa bola de mier...digo sakura, es dejándola viva y que sufra para toda la eternidad... (sonrisa macabra, que te da escalofríos y que quieras estar con tu mama)_

_Sigue con tu fic es muy interesante, sorry x no ser como la loca, pero te admiro igual..._

_Pd: sasuke gracias x la ayuda con la loca…_

_pd2: falta solo 3 review para los 50, todos queremos ver sufrir a sakura..wuajjajajjajja_

_**Hanako: hay por Kami-sama, no quiero saber de dónde vino el chiori ¬¬, bueno grax Kuro por dar el review y cierto el apodo le va bien al Sannin pervertido, y si hare sufrir a Sakura toda la eternidad MUJAJAJAJAJA cof cof, y le dade tu mensaje al teme**_

_**Naru: sigan mandando review recuerde que el reto cambio y ahora son 55, aparte del sufrimiento de Haruno-baka, habrá ¡FIESTA!**_

_**Hanako: así es gente tendremos fiesta ¿Quién se apunta?, ahora a sus preguntas favoritas XD. (Con un megáfono gritándole a los buscadores de Sasuke) ¡SIGAN BUSCANDO AL TEME INÚTILES!**_

_**¿Quién es Kazumi y que tendrá contra Naru?**_

_**¿Quién fue el chismoso que le dijo a Sakura donde estaban los ninjas?**_

_**¿Qué relación hay entre Nagato y Naru?**_

_**¿Dónde andaba Kyuubi?**_

_**¿Naru enterrada a Sakura al centro de la tierra?**_

_**Y más importante ¿quieren que Naru use un vestido para su boda? (XD creo que me adelante mucho jajaja XD)**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hanako: holaam gente como están, ya feliz llagamos al os 55 review si!**_

_**Haruto: si si viva empieza de una vez ¬¬**_

_**Hanako: Haruto-teme ò.ó**_

_**Nota: la serie no es mía bla bla bla es de Kishimoto bla bla bla ¬¬**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, lemon, oc, M-preg, AU, etc.**_

_**Hanako: bien ahora al fic**_

* * *

_**Cap. 12**_

"_**recuentro Namikase-Uzumaki"**_

(En el puente Naruto)

El rubio seguía viendo serio a la peli-naranja, esta solo lo miraba con odio y parecía no querer hablar, pero soltó un suspiro y sin perder sus misteriosos brillo contesto

-me parece increíble que el hijo de Minato Namikase no sepa quién es su hermano mayor-dijo Kazumi ante un sorprendido Naru

-hijo...del...yondaime-todos estaban en shock ante tal declaración a excepción de Kakashi, Iruka y Jiraiya

-eso es imposible Nagato desapareció hace años-dijo alterado Iruka

-es que nadie en esta maldita aldea se entera de nada-exclamo furiosa la oji-amarillo-Nagato está vivo y en cualquier momento lo verán aquí-

-¿Cómo sabes tanto del?-dijo Ino

-¿es que jamás escucharon mi apellido? Los Uzumaki fueron un clan poderoso y sus primeros subordinados vienen de mi clan, los Sayamata-dijo dando un suspiro-mi padre fue el último líder del clan y se caso con una Uzumaki, pero el líder de entonces no vio con buenos ojos el matrimonio y los expulso, después mi padres conociendo a Nagato quien fue hijo de Minato y Kushina la hija del líder quien arruino la vida de mi familia. Es por eso que me vengare quitándole a Nagato a su hermanito-dijo con una sonrisa sádica

-quiero ver que lo intentes-le respondió de igual forma Naru

-bravo Sayamata, eso sería increíble de ver-una voz los saco a todos del tenso ambiente

Enfrente de ellos estaba Pein junto con Konan, ambos con las capas de Akatsuki

-¡QUE HACEN AKATSUKIS AQUÍ!-grito Sasuke poniéndose frete a Kitsune

-Na...gato-susurro Kazumi

-cuanto tiempo Kazumi-dijo serio Nagato

El rubito veía al Akatsuki, a su supuesto hermano, sin darle caso a Kakashi y Jiraiya diciéndole que se alejada, se puso frente a frete con el peli-naranja rojizo.

-si es verdad lo que dice ella, dime todo de mis padres-le dijo Naru ocultado sus ojos con su pelo-Nagato-

-ellos fueron amorosos conmigo y esperaban con ilusión tenerte-le dijo el portador del Rinnegan-pero los aldeanos los aborreciendo, hicieron que Otou-sama sellara al Kyuubi en ti apropósito y hirieron de muerte a Oka-sama-Naruto solo veía en Shock a los ninjas de Konoha, no sabía quién creerle-cuando me entere que estabas bien, quise ir por ti para irnos de allí, pero el consejo me lo impidió, diciendo que era solo un arma más de la aldea y me exilaron del lugar-

-¿eso es verdad?-pregunto en susurro a sus sensei

-ven conmigo y te daré todo lo que te quitaron, nos vengaremos de Konoha y solo dejaremos vivos al los que te consideres amigos todavía-le ofreció Nagato su mano para cerrar el trato

El oji-azul no sabía que hacer por un lado sus amigos y su gran amor por otro su hermano quien le ofrecía lo que le habían negado, sus recuerdo le traicionaron recordando los maltratos de los aldeanos, el desprecio de muchas personas. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus marcas de las mejillas se marcaron con más claridad

-de acuerdo te ayudare, oni-san-la mano del rubio se estrecho junto con la del peli-naranja

-no le hagas Naruto-le dijo Sasuke

-no, ni crean que saldrán de aquí par de bakas-dijo una voz femenina en el viento

Una figura fantasmal pareció entre ambos hermanos, dejando ver una pelirroja con cara seria

-¿esa es la educación que te di Nagato?-dijo seria la mujer

-Kushina-susurro Kakashi

-no sea tan duda, Kushina-dijo otra voz pera esta vez de un hombre

Otra figura apareció enfrente de ellos, un rubio demasiado parecido a Naruto

-bien, algo que decir-pregunto el rubio a los presentes

-Minato-Jiraiya veía a su ex-alumno

* * *

_**Hanako: tan tan tannnnnn XD, jejeje las deje en la mejor parte pero no se preocupen pues el siguiente cao tendrás mucha acción**_

_**Haruto: no tienes que dar un aviso**_

_**Hanako: si!, bien como ven llegamos a la meta ¡55 REVIEW!, y como lo prometido es deuda partir del siguiente cap. El sufrimiento de Sakura-baka será enorme y a si ¡HOY HAY FIESTA ESTÁN INVITADOS!**_

_**Naru: bien pero primero a los review**_

_Lily-abe_

_Kyaaaaa muy buen capitulo me encanto cuando Naru-chan entanpo a la zorra Rosa ESA asi se hace mi kitsune por eso Cara dia te amooooooooo mas y voy a peliar con el Baka por ti kyaaaaaaaaaa_

_**Hanako: si esa parte fue la mejor que puedo decir soy buena haciendo sufrir a esa basura**_

_**Sasuke: (ya no esta)**_

_**Naru: ehh hanako-chan Sasuke-teme ya no esta**_

_**Hanako: ay no puede ser, Haruto nada un equipo de búsqueda antes que haga una locura**_

_**Haruto: su todo yo ¬¬**_

_**Naru: el que sigue**_

_Moon-9215_

_me encant el cap. dios pein es hermano ed naruto eso jamas lo vi venir, xa continualo pronto_

_**Hanako: jejeje esa fue una idea un poco loca pero que puedo decir grax por el review**_

_**Naru: el que sigue**_

_Hikeri-Hime16_

_kyaa me encnata tu fic n_n esta muy divertido e interesante, me encantó ke sasu-teme le propusiera matrimonio a naru-kawai :D_

_Me sorprendio la parte en la ke nagato esta hablando con la borra.. digo la hokage XD,~me sorprendio saber ke los pusiste cm hermanos a naru-kawai y a nagato_

_Tambn me gustan las palisas ke le da naru a la mald#& plasta rosa (MUAJAJAJA(risa malvada))_

_Seguro Kyuubi andaba de parranda ke aparecio hasta el final XD y ojala ne naru manda a la plasta rosa al centro del la tierra, bn merecido se lo tiene x intentar separarlo de sasu-teme._

_PD: ke genial ke en el fic vaya a haber m-preg (me encanta) :D_

_PD2: enserio ke sasu-teme keria hijos mira ke hacer ke naru tuviera 3 se ve ke no pierden el tiempo (*¬*), nako y saruto me dan risa es cm estar viendo a naru-kawai y a sasu-teme pelar XD y nakato tan serio jeje igualito al teme_

_bueno byebye! Estare esperando la conti! Cuídate! n_n_

_**Hanako: jejej parece que el próximo matrimonia de Naru y sasu es muy popular, y si creo que Nako y Saruto son como ver pelear Naru y Sasu y mm no creo que Nakato sea serio como el teme**_

_**Haruto: (a Hanako) pss llego un clon de Sasuke**_

_**Naru: siguiente**_

_wnd-neko_

_Helllooo!(Aparece con un poco de vendas)como estas hanako-chan...^.^yo ya estoy bien, todavía me pregunto como fue q termine así? (kuro: no quieres saber...-.-U) bueno en fin me encanto el cap, quiero saber mas de eso del parentesco entre nauro-chan y pein.. seri muy interesante un pasado trágico,(kuro: MUERTE, TRAICION, ABANDO DE HIJOS.. me ENCANTA) no le presten atención desde q recibió una carta de un tipo pelo negro azabache anda como loco chateando en su PC...en fin a las preguntas_

_1.- mm creo q es o la hermana perdida de naru-chan, o la hermana perdida o expulsada de kushina, o alguna enemiga de minato.. en fin lo sabe en el prox cap..._

_2.-mm creo q saku-mierd.. esta tan obsesionada con sasu-baka, q le puso un rastreador¬¬_

_3.-mm son hermanos?...(kuro:wajajjajajja, gracias azabache-kun, esta info no se la diré a nadie..wuajajajaj (sigue escribiendo compulsivamente en su laptod...)¬¬_

_4.-mmm...seguro se puso a comer en konoha, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya todos estaban el el puente, (Sorry kyuubi-sama...pero eso fue lo primero q se me vino a la mente..xfavor no me mate...yo lo amo un tanto mas q a naru-violable-chan)(kuro:¬¬ te van a matar)_

_5.-espero q bola de plasta quede en el centro de la tierra y se derrita, wuajajajjajaj, huy se me salio lo naru-inter.. viva naru-inter..._

_6.- por supuesto que queremos q usé vestido se vería de lo mas mono (derramamiento nasal)(kuro: heyy loca creo q será mejor q te vallas a esconder, ya q cuando se entere sasuke que te estas imaginando cosas pervert de naruto te matara esta vez,…(mira pa laptod) y creo q ya se entero...corre...¬.¬)_

_pd: solo faltan 5 review para los 55...wiiiiiiiii! bueno me voy(esta ella con sus maletas corriendo a ve tu a saber donde, para q sasu no la vuelva a matar…_

_**Hanako: oh valla creo que hay que comprar un seguro de vida por comentar en el fic, pero bueno creo que aquí todos los lectores quieren ver a Naru-chan en vestido **_

_**Haruto: creo que fue mala idea enseñarles a los personajes del fic a usar el teléfono y la compu**_

_**Hanako: si eso fue pésima idea bueno siguiente**_

_SeleneAka_

_^^' Hola, aqui Selene reportandose; el malvado del Teme aun no me encuentra XD, asi que puedo gritar libremente ""¡NARU-CHAN TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"" XD._

_Que bien se siente gritarlo jajaja. Maldición es Sasuke mejor me escondo (aun no puedo convocar a MI "WHITE DRAGON BLUE EYES" pero cuando lo logre el Teme ya no podra acerme nada MUAJAJAJA XD)._

_Oh GRAN Kyuubi-sama, aunque su aparicien haya sido pequeña, a sido de vital importancia en este capitulo, NUNCA lo olvide YO siempre estare ahi para ayudarlo, para hacer cualquier cosa, solo llamame y me teletrasportare donde este usted señor (Goku-san ya me lo enseño XD, muchas gracias)_

_Bien con las preguntas:_

_1. No lo se, pero si toca un solo cabello de mi AMOR la dejare pelona, le arancare las uñas con alicate, le cortare cada dedo del cuerpo con tijera, desgarrare cada centimetro de piel con un picahielo, para luego bañarla en leguia pura, despues de hacerla sufrir por mas de 12 horas, la pirare en un piscina con acido muriatico para que no quede nada de ella MUAJAJAJAJA (AH? oh oh exajere u/u perdona, pero lo hare si tengo que proteguer a MI AMORCITO ò.ó)._

_2. ... ¬¬ pues yo no fui, ^^' aunque me duela yo quiero la felicidad de MI NARU-CHAN._

_3. Kyaaa no se, pero si Nagato-kun quiere proteguer a MI AMADO KITSUNE es que debe tener un lazo muy fuerte con el... no lo se quizas un lazo de sangre ^/^kyaaaa mejor no dejo que mi cabesita de llene de ideas._

_4. MI SEÑOR, no se si me dejaria hacerle unos masajitos u/u yo se que debe ser muy tedioso "EL PLAN PARA DOMINAR EL MUNDO", hacer que los demas demonios vengan y le sirvan de ejercito (ya que se usted no necesita la ayuda de nadie, ellos son meramente subordinados ¬¬)._

_5. JAJAJA de un golpe la mando 4 metros bajo tierra, ese es MI NARU XD (Ya lo se, ya lo se, reirme de las desgracias ajenas me hace UNA MUY MALA PERSONA, pero fue jaja tan jajaja divertido JAJAJAJA)._

_6. TT_TT Noooooooooo NARU-CHAN no te case con el, yo te espero todo lo que quieras, pero ven a mi... (Aunque te veriasn lindo con un kimono blando *¬*, si estasss apetecibleeee *¬*)_

_PS 1: Sasuke-CHAN un no me encuentras lerolero, muchas gracias Hanako-san._

_PD 2: OH GRAN AMO, protegue a MI NARU-CHAN es el unico en ese mundo que vale la pena (aunque Gaara-chan no esta nada mal *¬*)._

_PD 3: NARUTO TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Besos, espero el siguiente capitulo. =^.^=_

_**Hanako: es bueno ver que sigues viva, pero cuidado creo que Sasu ya le dio por mandar cientos de clones, y bueno le pasare a Kyuubi tu mensaje**_

_**Naru: grax por seguir viendo el fic ¡siguiente!**_

_Yuzed Nowari_

_¿que tal, hanako-sempai? lo siento mucho, pues no tengo mucho tiempo así que solo te podré decir que está genial, me han surgido un montón de dudas, así que espero la continuación._

_cuídate y no te esfuerses mucho, un abrazo a la distancia . bye~_

_PD: este es de seguro el review mas corto que te he dejado, u_u_

_**Hanako: valla tienes razón Yuzed-kun eso fue corto pero no importa igual es importante para mí**_

_**Haruto: (en el suelo riéndose a todo pulmón) jajajajaja Hanako-sempai ajajajajajaja**_

_**Hanako: cállate solo estas celoso porque me llaman sempai y a ti no Haruto-teme**_

_**Naru: no se pelen, el que sigue**_

_princess-sasunaru_

_KYAAAA, kawaiii me gusto tu fic , me lo leii en un dia jejejje que puero decir soy ultra-fan del sasunaru y anti-sakura por supuesto (inner: ejem que tal si dejas de parlotiar y empiezas con reponder las preguntas)¬¬ amargada bien aora a tus preguntas n.n_

_1: no se talvez enemiga de kushina o minato o mal de amores de algun familiar XD (inner: pero que inteligente ¬¬)_

_2: ni idea pero (sacar Katana de dios sabe donde) TE MATARE MALDITA BASURA MAL NACIDA MUAJAJAJAJAJA (ineer: sin comentarios)_

_3: talvez es family (inner: apoco ¬¬) jejej deja de interrupir_

_4: andaba de parrenda (inner: si claro como en muchos lujares un zorro de 3 metro puere entrar ¬¬)_

_5: SI ESO SERIA GENIAL, MATALA NARU-CHANNNN (inner: DIJO LO MISMO MATALA)_

_6: si! se veria lindo y...y(cai desangrada) (inner: SE VERIA SEXY Y VIOLABLE O/O)_

_bien eso es todo jejej sigue asi y Naru-channn te amo lindo Kitsuneeeeeeeee y no me importa sasu-neko-baka, yo me nefretare a el para tener a mi zorrito (inner: segura¬¬) ok no mejor me escondo jejej bye y no le dija a Sasu sdonde nado (sale corriendo)_

_**Hanako: ok, aquí es más fácil conseguir katanas que un chocolate y también cuidado con Sasu-teme y a le dio lo posesividad hacia Naru**_

_**Naru: grax por ver el fic, es nuestro primer review anónimo del fic**_

_**Haruto: el que sigue**_

_Ikaros-san_

_D: que culebron! la historia se esta poniendo interesante XD lamento no haberte dejado revi, pero parece que las actualizaciones de los fics no me llegan :/ cuidate, nos vemos_

_**Hanako: grax por el review y si luego esta cosa falla (si lo sobre yo)**_

_**Naru: esto son todos los review de hoy**_

_**Hanako: ok pero antes (parece una gran casa con fiesta detrás de ella) llegamos a la meta así que fiesta, vengan invites a todos y podrán estar con todos los personajes y torturar a Sakura-baka XD**_

_**Haruto: recuerden mandar comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, formas de torturar a Sakura, y dinero para mí**_

_**Hanako: no sea baka nadie te va a mandar nada, o si para quienes no lo sepan Haruto e mi nuevo ayudante en mi otro fic y los comentarios que deje bien ahora sus preguntas (pone música a todo volumen) **_

_**¿Será verdad la historia de Kazumi?**_

_**¿Podrán salir la mayoría del shock?**_

_**¿Por qué Naru acepto la ayuda de Nagato?**_

_**¿Lo podrán evitar?**_

_**¿Dirán algo Minato y Mussina?**_

_**¿La destrucción de Konoha será inevitable ante la venganza Namikaze-Uzumaki?**_

_**Hanako: bien eso es todo y que vengan a esta genial fiesta (pone un graaaaaaaaaaaan estéreo y lo pone a todo volumen)**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hanako: kyaaaa hola de nuevo aqui otro Cap. de su fic favorito XD_**

**_Haruto: bueno empieza de una vez ¬¬_**

**_Hanako: amargado ¬¬_**

**_nota: la serie de Naruto no es mia bla bla bla_**

**_advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, AU, lemon, M-preg, occ, etc. no te gusta NO LEAS ¬¬_**

**_Hanako: bien !AL FIC!_**

* * *

**_Cap. 13_**

**_"Minato, Kushina"_**

los dos espiritus veian serios a Nagato y Naruto, los demas apenas habian salido del shock, no todos los dias vez al Yondaime Minato Namikaze y a Kushina Uzumaki.

-no puedo creer que pienses en eso Nagato-dijo severamente Kushina

-estoy de acuerdo con Kushina-dijo Minato mientras paso su vista hacia Naruto-es bueno verte ya grande, Naruto-

-¿por...que?. ¿porque me hiciste jinchurinki del Kyuubi?-pregunto el rubio menor

-¿por que te dejaste manipular por los estupidos aldeanos Otou-sama?-el peli-naranja tambien pregunto

-al padecer los dos no tienen idea de lo ocurrido realmente-dijo pensativo/feliz el rubio mayor-hace 14 años cuando Kyuubi ataco la aldea, la aldea entera estaba siendo destruida y cara unos de sus habitantes que encontraba el biju terminaba sin vida. Le habia pedido a Tsunade y Jiraiya que se llevaran a tu Onii-san lejos de alli, mientras que Kushina te daba a luz pero hubo una complicacion y Tsunade solo te pudo salvar a ti-Minato pauso un momento-selle al Kyuubi en ti porqué para ser su jinchurinki se necesita un ama pura y un chakra bastante poderoso y lo ultimo que supe de Nagato fue que las momias del consejo lo habian engañado, al momento de que nosotros habiamos muerto tenias inmediatamente la custodia de Naruto-

-por otro lado tambien tenias derecho a que darte en la aldea o irte de ella, pero con Naru contigo-dijo la pelirroja, y se acercó a la enemiga peli-naranja-Kazumi Sayamata, la ultima vez que te vi estabas en los brazos de tus padres-le dijo sonriente la Uzumaki

-como te atreves a decir eso, los Uzumaki destruyeron a mi familia-exclamo furiosa

-eso es mentira, jamas le hariamos ningún daño a alguien del clan, y mucho menos a mi propia Onee-san-la pelirroja estaba roja de coraje

-¿eso significa que ELLA es prima de Naruto?-dijeron los ninjas de Konoha + Hebi al mismo tiempo

* * *

(mientras en no muy lejos de alli)

Nako, Nakato y Saruto se habian "escapado" de la mision, al parecer buscaban algo en especifico en el bosque o para ser mas precisos en el suelo

-ya hemos buscado 30 veces aqui, mejor sigamos-exclamo/se quejo Saruto

-nada de eso, venimos aqui para buscar esas reliquias y no no iremos hasta encontrarlas-le reprendio Nako-ademas asi me podre vengar de Sayu-baka-sonrio malignamente la rubia

-te pareces a Otou-san-dijo Nakato-!miren creo que encontre algo!-el azabache llamo la atencion de los gemelos

-¿sera esta la caja?-penso en voz alta Saruto mientras le arrebataba la caja a su hermano mayor

-pues abrela-le ordeno Nako

Saruto abrio la caja y los tres sonrieron complices

-!al fin!, ya lo encontramos-salto de felicidad Nakato

-aqui solo hay tres nos falta uno-comento seria la chica

-bien, entonces a buscar de nuevo-Saruto empezó a buscar de nuevo en el suelo siendo imitado por sus dos hermanos

* * *

(de nuevo con los del graaaaaan problema)

-eso es imposible, porque nunca supe nada de eso-exclamo la Sayamata furiosa

-lamento no poder contestar eso pero se nos ah acabado el tiempo-dijo Kushina-Nagato por favor cuida bien de Naru y si se les ocurre hacer una tonteria !LOS DOS NUNCA TENDRAN GANAS DE DORMIR EN SU VIDA!-la pelirroja estaba envuelta en un aura obscura y tenebrosa...demasiado tenebrosa

-...-los dos solo pasaron saliva ante las "dulces" palabras de su Oka-san

-espero verlos pronto chicos y por cierto Naruto suerte-le susurro lo ultimo mientras señalaba levemente el añillo en su dedo sacando un sonrojo en el oji-azul

los dos desapareciedon en el aire, sin dejar huella de su partida

* * *

**_Hanako: jejej bien aqui otro Cap. goooooomeeeeeeen por la tardanza pero tuvimos que hacer un baile para el ultimo momento para artes y bueno ejejejej en fin mejor vallamos a los review (hacia Haruto) DEJA MIS CHOCOLATES HARUTO-BAKA!_**

_Lily-abe__  
_

_Kyaaaaaaaaaa me encanto el capitulo noooooooo Naru-chan kitsune violable lindo no te vallas con nagato nooooooo ven conmigo que yo te protejo mi amorrrrr ( abrasando y besando a Naru-chan) Ps: en tu Cara Sasuke-Baka no me vas a encontrar y estoy con Naru-chan en mi habitacion lero lero emo-Baka. Kyaaaaaaaa hanako voy para la fiesta a bailar con mi kitsune bello y recuerda Kitsune Eres Solo MIO! *!*_

**_Hanako: XD bien lily-san no creo que sea comveniente decir eso sabiendo que tengo aqui alado a Sasu-teme, y bueno grax por venir ala fiesta que por cierto todavia sufrimos por el sake que trajo Tsunade (rima XD)_**

**_Sasuke: me voy a venjar (hace muchos clones con Chiori)_**

**_Naru: mmm te recomiendo que corras lily-san_**

**_Haruto: el que sigue_**

_Moon-9215_

_ok, ya me dejaste expectante, ke les diran los padres de naruto y nagato_

**_Hanako: bien ya arriba puse lo que dijieron asi que no contestare XD_**

**_Haruto: sigue leyendo el fic_**

**_Naru: el que sigue_**

_Yuzed Nowari_

_Increible senpai~ Me has dejado con más dudas en mi cabeza (Naki: ¡Auxilio! ¡Un tornado~!) Como vez, Naki está sufriendo, ya que mi mente es un revoltijo. Sii~ Sakura sufrirá~ ÒwÓ, jajajaja, porfin, ahora a responder preguntas:_

_"¿Será verdad la historia de Kazumi?" Etto, no lo se... ¬¬ podría ser que si, o podría ser que no (Naki: ¡Kyuubi-sama, perdóneme! Al parecer moriré antes de tiempo~ T_T Yu-baka, deja de pensar) ¬¬ molesta._

_"¿Podrán salir la mayoría del shock?" Claro que si, sino no podría seguir la historia T_T_

_"¿Por qué Naru acepto la ayuda de Nagato?" Porque le surgió el sentimiento 'vengativo' y quiere hacer pagar a la aldea - lo de Sasuke-senpai se contagia -_-U -_

_"¿Lo podrán evitar?" No lo seee~, tal vez si, o tal vez no, Aaay me mareo (Naki: ...y dejo todos mis mangas a bla bla bla *escribiendo su testamento*)_

_"¿Dirán algo Minato y Mussina?" Emm, senpai, te has equivocado, es 'Kushina' no 'Mussina' Y MAS LES VALE QUE DIGAN ALGO ò_ó_

_"¿La destrucción de Konoha será inevitable ante la venganza Namikaze-Uzumaki?" Are, are, que pregunta mas laaargaa -_- pero nooo, no pueden destruir la aldea de Sin Hoja._

_Y aquí terminamos de responder, ^_^ me he divertido mucho senpai, gracias por este nuevo capitulo._

_PD1: ¬¬ creo que tu asistente Haruto me va a caer como una pata en el culo -_-_

_PD2: Senpaii, ¿que ha pasado con Nako, Saruto y Nakato? ._

_PD3: Dile a Sasuke-senpai que no sea tan celoso y posesivo, que Naruto solo lo quiere a él ^-^_

_PD4: Es para Naruto-chan: Cuando no estaban en Konoha ¬/¬ ¿Cuantas veces 'lo hacían' en el día? ¿Sasuke-senpai era muy acosador? ¿Naruto-chan, te gusta lo que te hace Sasuke-senpai?_

_Bueno bueno, nos vemos en el proximo_

**_Hanako: grax por ver el fic Yuzed-kun y pobre Naki-san y bueno no me di cuenta de que escribi mal Kushina XD_**

**_Haruto: (sarcasmo) ¬¬ que bueno que te caigo tan bien_**

**_Naru: etto o/o bueno a tu respuesta pues si el teme era muy acosador, y enterrumpio 22 veces el entremamiento para...hacerlo o/o y la dia lo haciamos 2 veces ./._**

**_Hanako: valla, bien si Sasu-teme deja de hecr clones le dade tu mensaje !siguente!_**

_SeleneAka_

_HELLO ^^'_

_Selene-chan reportandose, aunque seguro seguiran en fiesta XD, AMO no tome mucho le podria caer mal, la resaca es un dolor "problematico" (no lo sabre yo ^^', jajajaja es el problema de tener MALAS AMISTADES)._

_Bueno siguo entrenando duro para poder convocar a mi WHITE DRAGON BLUE EYES asi que por ahora me encuentro en un lugar seguro asi que el TEME no me hallara, Hanako-san sigue espero el siguiente capitulo jajaja._

_Bien sigamos con las preguntas XD :_

_1. No se, recuerden la verda es relativa, segun el punto de vista de las personas (que filosofia la mia XD)._

_2. JAJAJAJA pues por ahora no lo creo, digo nadie ve un fantasma todos los dias XD._

_3. Bueno es su hermano (Dios ^/^), como buen ototo debes hacer caso a tu onii-sama no ^^'._

_4. Bueno este problema lo dejamos en familia, asi que lo resuelvan sus padres XD, asi que MI BELLO KITSUNE escucha a tus padres si._

_5. Obvio deben cuidar a MI BELLO KISTUNE y a si onii-sama no hagan tonterias, sino que clase de padres serian._

_6. Mmmm, no lo creo MI AMORCITO, ama Konoha no lo hara, yo lo se XD (Chupate esa Sasu-BAKAAAA XP)._

_Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero el siguiente capitulo, sile a MI AMO, que no tome mucho sake, eso tambien puede traer problemas a MI BELLO KITSUNE._

_PD 1: No me culpen di Sasu-baka es encontrado inconsiente y chamuscado XD (eso quiere decir que tuve exito en mi invocación XD, pues muy dificil, con dos tributo. Quienes fueron eso no se dice, lo dejo a su imaginación XD)._

_PD 2: TE AMOOOOOO NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (desde la maontaña de los Hokages, ahora toda Konoha sabe que peleare por ti XD, ya estoy pensando en todas las cosas que haremos, MUAJAJAJA. Son algo SM. XD o siiiiiiiiiiiii *¬* y con ese trajecito de cuero negro *¬*... necesito una dosis de sangre, ya que tengo otra hemorragia nasal u.u)_

_Bueno ahora si besos y cuidate Hanako-san, espero el siguiente capitulo BYE-CITOOOO =^.^= jijiji_

**_Hanako: jejej pues Kyuubi no te hizo mucho caso fuel el primero en caer ante el Sake siguido de Tsunade y pues el teme sigue vivo asi que no haz tenido esxito con eso_**

**_Naru: mmm me pregunto porque todas me dicen lo mismo ./._**

**_Hanako: kawaiii que inocente eres Naru, pero bueno esi tiene chiste XD_**

**_Sasuke: bien el que sigue_**

_Ikaros-san__  
_

__ - mareada* me perdi, no puedo creerlo! sus padres estan vivos D: conti porfa. quiero saber que mas sigue. cuidate nos vemos_

**_Hanako: XD creo que hoy fue el dia del mareo ajjajajaj no ya bueno si hago el intento de hacer esto interesante y misterioso XD_**

**_Haruto: mas bien esto es absurdo, Hanako-loca_**

**_Hanako: callate Haruto-baka_**

**_Naru: el que sigue_**

_wnd-neko__  
_

_wiiii...mi escondite secreto funciono!(kuro: x el momento-sonrisa macabra, y sigue pegado a su laptop-wuajjjaja)kuro deja esa cosa ya q x eso no hemos terminado el fic, bueno en fin hanako-chan que fino este cap, me dejo, con dudas intrigas, celos, ganas de mas, y etc..._

_en fin, respuestas_

_1.-etto.. creo q no ya q aparecieron los padres y creo q algo se va a desenredar alli_

_2.-etto creo q 2 o 3 se quedaran en shock hasta un buen rato los demás saldrán del shock sino la historia se acabaría_

_3.-mmm..creo q tiene un plan...o...(kuro: se quiere vengar, tan difícil es ¬¬)...pero sigo diciendo q tiene un plan_

_4.-ni idea, jeje^.^(kuro: raro fuera q tuvieras una)kuro!¬¬_

_5.-creo q evitaran e naru se vengue, y dirán la verdadera historia_

_6.-mmm..si se vengan si, si no se vengan no se destruirá :P(kuro: eso es ovio¬¬)_

_bueno yo no me voy sin antes decir que es unos de los mejores fics, (kuro: x no decir el mejor) que e leído, ha y ademas sasu-baka, no me encontraste wuajajajja, naruuuu-sexi-violable-y-hermoso- devo admitir q te ves sexi, con la mirada-cara-actitud-y-acciones de venganza..viva naru!(kuro:sasuke esta ves si te encontrara...hanako-san,xfa siga con el fic q aunque la loca de mi jefa muera, yo seguire leyendolo, y escribiendo)_

**_Hanako: viva nuestro publico sigue vivo XD y bueno hay que admitirlo Naru se ve tal lindo cuando es malo, la infuencia del teme (a Sasu) !ni te atrevas con ese chiori!_**

**_Haruto: te entiendo lo que es tener un jefa loca Kuro-san_**

**_Naru: bien eso son todos los review de hoy_**

**_Hanako: bien haora a sus preguntas (sacando una katana) !a pelear Sasu-teme!_**

**_¿Nagato podra perdonar a Konoha?_**

**_¿se llevara a Naru ahora que sabe que puere?_**

**_¿Minato sabra quien es el prometido de su hijo?_**

**_¿Kazumi aceptada a los Namikaze como primos?_**

**_¿que encontradon los tres Uchimaki?_**

**_y el mas impotante ¿^Nagato aceptada a Sasuke como prometido de su Ototo?_**

**_Hanako: bien eso es todo por hoy, se me han acurrido mas fic y pronto los pondre en los proyectos a hacer_**

**_Haruto: recuerden mandar review, sujerencias, formas de tortudar a Sakura, dinero para mi o chocolates para mi y para Hanako-loca_**

**_Hanako:!Haruto-baka, ok eso es todo_**

**_NOS VEMOS! _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hanako: (vestida de rockera) ¡que tal a todos! ¡Yeah!**_

_**Haruto: (vestido de igual forma) de seguro se preguntas por que estamos así, pes selo decimos al finan XD**_

_**Nota: la serie no es mía bla bla bla**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, M-preg, AU, lemon etc., no te gusta no leas**_

_**Hanako: ¡al fic!**_

* * *

_**Cap. 14**_

"_**las consecuencias"**_

(Con los Uchimaki)

El trió de hermanos estaba rendido en el suelo al parecer no habían encontrado lo último de su propósito

—ya hemos buscado en todos los rincones de este lugar—se quejo Saruto

—no podemos regresar si esas reliquias se lo prometimos a Sarumi—dijo seria Nako

— ¿En donde más podemos buscar el único que nos falta?—pregunto Nakato a los dos gemelos

— ...—

— ¡LA CASA PRINCIPAL DE CLAN UCHIHA!—gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

—y como rayos vamos a buscar en semejante casa—exclamo Saruto

—ejem...teme nosotros conocemos la casa como la palma de nuestra mano—le reclamo la rubia

—ehh,... ya lo sabía—el oji-azul-negro solo hizo un puchero

—Entonces mejor regresemos—dijo Nakato

Los gemelos solo asistieron con la cabeza y regresaron sutilmente con los demás.

* * *

(Mientras con los demás)

Los amigos de Naruto apenas habían terminado de procesar toda la información que habían recibido de golpe.

—No, no puedo creer que ustedes sean mi familia—dijo Kazumi con rabia y dolor

— ¿Crees que eres la única afectada en esto?—le pregunto Naruto aun aturdido

—JE, TU NO SABES LO QUE EH SUFRIDO Y POR ESO ME VOY A VENGAR—Kazumi se dirigió hacia el rubio dispuesta a matarlo

—NO HABLES DE SUFRIMIENTO SIN CONOCERME—contesto de igual manera Naru empezando a hacer un Rassengan...pero algo sucedió

— _¿pero que...?_—el oji-azul perdió la conciencia en medio de la batalla, Sasuke a una velocidad digna lo sostuvo antes de caer al suelo

— ¡NARUTO!— los demás salieron de su previo shock y fueron a ver al rubio, incluyendo Nagato y la misma Kazumi

—Su chakra esta alterado—dijo Karin llamando la atención de todos

—hay que ir a Konoha cuanto antes—dijo Iruka que estaba lado de Sasuke

—eso no—exclamo Nagato con furia

—Nagato no es tiempo para tus razones de odio—dijo Jiraiya—si no confías en la gente de Konoha, le pediré a Tsunade que sea ella quien lo atienda—el Namikaze asistió de mala gana

— _**kuchiyose no jutsu**_—el senin invoco a Gamabunta

—no hay tiempo de explicaciones, hay que ir a Konoha cuando antes—dijo el peli-blanco al ver la cara de la rana gigante

¡Puff! Todos los ninjas de Konoha + Hebi –incluyendo a los Uchimaki, Nagato y Kazumi- desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

(Lejos de allí, con cierta plaga rosada)

La molestia rosada estaba que el alma que se la lleva el diablo, había escapado de la batalla contra aquella chica de cabello naranja, estaba tan embobada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando piso un collar que andaba en el piso.

— ¿Y esto?—se pregunto a si misma viendo el collar que tenía un remolino que se podía abrir

La plasta rosa no evito la curiosidad y abrir el colla, en este estaba una niña de 5 años rubia y de ojos azules con una cara seria al lado tenia la descripción _"el fuego amarillo de la familia"_ el nombre tenia puesto un Genjutsu el cual no permitía ver el resto

—Bueno, tal vez con esto me vea linda—deliro la cosa rosa para seguir buscando como salir del bosque.

* * *

_**Hanako: bien aquí otro cap. del fic, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Haruto: a si y si se preguntan porque yo y Hanako-tame estamos vestidos así, es por un trabajo de música que le toco a esta loca y bueno escogió Rock**_

_**Naru: bien a los review**_

_Lily-kitsune_

_Kyaaaaaaaa muy bueno el capitulo hanako sensei la fiesta estubo bien buena kyaaaaa me la pase bailando con mi kitsune a escondira de Sasu-Baka. Kyaaaaa Naru-chan eres el kitsune mas lindo te amooooooooooooooooo Ps : Mira Sasuke-Baka no te tengo miedo estoy aqui bien escondira donde no me puedes encontrar y te lo digo y lo repito Naru es MIO solo mio Baka ^^_

_**Hanako: si esa fiesta fue salvaje XD**_

_**Haruto: mm sino lo le tiene miedo a Sasuke ¿Por qué te escondes?**_

_**Naru: ¡siguiente!**_

_Moon-9215_

_jejeje me encanto el cap, ya kiero saber ke buscan los uchimaki_

_**Hanako: jejej pues ya pronto sabrás que es lo que buscan**_

_**Sasuke: el que sigue**_

_MoonyKuchiki_

_Hola n.n hace poquito me encontré con tu fic y me gustó mucho n.n antes de responder las preguntas me gustaría dejarte algunos errores que noté:_

_1) Faltas de ortografia._

_2) No usas el gión de dialogo: — (ALT+0151)_

_Y luego lo demás se mejora leyendo mucho y escribiendo mucho xD we con respecto a las preguntas:_

_¿Nagato podrá perdonar a Konoha?_

_Yo creo que lo hará pero lo va a costar lo suyo hacerlo._

_¿Se llevará a Naruto ahora que sabe que puede?_

_Veo el intento al saber la relación que tiene Naruto con Sasuke. xD_

_¿Minato sabrá quién es el prometido de su hijo?_

_Y digamos que es su lindo papi, asi que supongo que si._

_¿Kazumi aceptada a los Namikaze como primos?_

_Pasó por una "tración" no va a aceptarlos de la noche a la mañana pero Naruto siempre toca los corazones de la gente asi que creo que al final de cuentas lo hará. n.n_

_¿Qué encontraron los tres Uchimaki?_

_Pues preguntale a ellos xD no tengo la más pálida idea de lo que podrían haber encontrado xd (Uchimaki me suena a Uchi(ha) (Uzu)maki)_

_¿Nagato aceptará a Sasuke como prometido de su Ototo?_

_Como todo lindo onii-chan celoso xD me parece que primero va a mirar con ojo crítico (y me animo a decir asesino xD) a Sasuke pero como todos sabemos que el chabón (pibe, tío, chico) es mas cabeza dura que yo (eso es mucho decir e :| ostento el título de la más egoista, egocéntrica, malvada y cabeza dura del mundo pero Sasuke se lleva el del universo -.-) no se va a dejar intimidar poe Nagato asi que le va a demostrar que él, Sasuke soy-el-más-sexy-del-mundo-y-por-eso-uso-estas-poses-cool Uchiha es el único indicado para el lindo Naruto n.n_

_**Hanako: jejeje grax por ver el fic y por tu sugerencia (hace un reverencia)**_

_**Naru: ya verán que Kazumi se vuelve buena prima**_

_**Haruto: ¡siguiente!**_

_Tsuki0289  
_

_Holis! mmm... ya me marie _ no me queda muy claro el personaje de nagato u.u , el fic esta chevere auqnue algo complicado de entender XD_

_P.S 1: Sasuke deja de ser celoso con naru-lindo_

_P.S 2: Naru, i love you! xfas ten un hijo conmigo *0*_

_P.S.3: Me vale lo q opine sasuke-emo XDDDDD!_

_A si continua con la historia jijijij_

_**Sasuke: ¡joder que no soy emo!**_

_**Hanako: ¡admítelo! Bien espero que pronto le entiendas jejej bueno para mí no es complicado XD**_

_**Naru: siguiente**_

_nekitha97  
_

_holaaaaaaa!_

_Como estas?_

_Tu fic me encanto que mas puedo decir amoooo el sasunaru pero sigo ha favor de saku(Yo apoyo el sasusaku y no me gusta que la traten mal(aunque se lo meresca) por que no es mala(solo retrasada mental)) pero eso no cuenta(o si no diria que me gusta el naruhina)._

_Pooorrrrffffffavvvvvvorrrrrr no la trates mal, y si la tratas mal, matala rapido o mmmuuuuyyyyy...LENTO_

_Chhaaaaooooooo... :3_

_**Hanako: valla es la primera vez que alguien da una petición así, pero gomen no creo no poder tratar mal a Sakura-baka**_

_**Naru: ¡siguiente!**_

_ikaros-san  
_

_estuvo bueno el capi nwn conti, conti. cuidate, nosvemos_

_**Hanako: grax por seguir viendo el fic**_

_**Sasuke: el que sigue**_

_Yuzed Nowari_

_Aaayy, Ha-Hanakoo-senpaii~ esto es más que confuso..._

_Pero aún así tu historia siguee muy interesante como siempre ^_^ Vamos, que se puede:_

_"¿Nagato podra perdonar a Konoha?" Emmm, ¿podrá o no podrá? Yo creo que~... si, si podrá :) (Naki: Jajajaj, no, no lo hará, la destruirá y todo se teñirá de un hermoso escarlata wuajajaja òwó)_

_"¿se llevara a Naru ahora que sabe que puere?" Etto... nooo, no puedee, o sea si, si puedee, pero Sasuke-senpai no lo ermitirá... ¿O lo permitirás, Sasuke-senpai? T_T (Naki: Ja ja, Uchiha Sasuke no es nadie ¬¬, de seguro se quedará quietecito si tratan de llevarse a Naruto... pero, si se llevan a Kyuubi-sama, ò_ó yo lucharé hasta la muerte por él, SII, VIVA KYUUBI-SAMA, EL MÁS PODEROSO DE TODOS LOS DEMONIOS) Emm, lo siento pero yo conosco a alguien que le gana a Kyuubi -_-U (Naki: O_O)_

_"¿Minato sabra quien es el prometido de su hijo?" jojo, no lo se, pero me encantaría ver su reacción ^_^_

_"¿Kazumi aceptada a los Namikaze como primos?" Etto, ayy, tengo un enredo de personajes, pero espero que si... no es bueno llevarse mal con la familia ¬.¬_

_"¿que encontradon los tres Uchimaki?" Que será, que será... AH ya se!... una foto de Kyuubi bailando en tanga! (Naki: O_O, Kyuubi-sama, por favor perdona los pecados de este insignificante mortal, y llevalo hasta tu reino de caos y destrucción, por Kyuubi u_u)_

_"y el mas impotante ¿^Nagato aceptada a Sasuke como prometido de su Ototo?" Ku fu fu fu, ¬w¬ quien sabe, pero supongo que se llevarán mal, o bien dependiendo de la situación._

_Y terminamos de responder las preguntas ^w^. nos vemos bye~_

_PD1: Amm, si, etto, una pregunta para Sasuke-senpai ¿Qué le gusta más, senpai, los tomates o Naruto-chan? OwO_

_PD2: (Naki: Una pregunta para Kyuubi-sama: ¿Cuál es su color favorito?)_

_PD3: Pregunta para Haruto-teme-kun ¿En que ocuparías el dinero que 'hipotéticamente' te mandaran los lector-s? ¬_¬_

_PD4: (Naki: Hanako-chan, las ideas para destrozar-descuartizar-quemar-carbonizar-degollar-moler-romper-patear-y-otros-tipos-de-tortura para Sakura, ¿Te las envio por un mesanje privado o por un review? como más te acomode a tí porfavor)_

_PD5: Le envio un chocolate a Hanako-senpai, y a Haruto-torpe ¬¬, mmm, ya se... una foto de Sakura tamaño poster xD jajaja. Ahora si, hasta otra~ °x°_

_**Hanako: grax por el chocolate Yuzed-kun n.n y si parece que el propósito es dejar a todo mundo confundido**_

_**Haruto: ojala pudiera decir lo mismo ¬¬**_

_**Hanako: bien ahora vamos a responder tus preguntas**_

_**Sasuke: es obvio que Naru-chan**_

_**Kyuubi: rojo, naranja y negro**_

_**Haruto: (saca un catalogo "grandes armas") Hanako-tame tiene un guadaña doble, así que también quiero una más grande y filosa**_

_**Hanako: bien ya te mande un mensaje con la respuesta**_

_**Haruto: eso es todo por hoy, dejen review, sugerencia, cartas bomba para la plasta rosa, dinero para mi, preguntas para nosotros o chocolates para mí y Hanako-tame **_

_**Hanako: bien ahora a sus preguntas**_

_**¿Encontraran los Uchimaki lo que tanto buscan?**_

_**¿El desmallo de Naru fue por la impresión o hay algo mas metido en eso?**_

_**¿De quién será el collar que encontró la basura?**_

_**¿Quién será Sarumi?**_

_**¿Alguien ya adivino el nombre de "Nako"? **_

_**¿Quién contrata a mi banda de Rock? (XD, eso solo para calificación)**_

_**Hanako: oh si, se me ah ocurrido más fic y quisiera saber su opinión.**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hanako: nyaaa hola, aquí de nuevo con otro Cap.**_

_**Haruto: bueno ya empieza de una vez**_

_**Nota: la serie no es mía bla bla bla (ya quisiera)**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, M-preg, lemon, etc. No te gusta, la salida está por allá **_

_**Hanako: bien ¡al fic!**_

* * *

_**Cap. 14**_

"_**¿las cosas empiezan de color de rosa?"**_

(En el hospital de Konoha)

Los ninjas de Konoha + Hebi, incluyendo a Nagato y Kazumi estaban afuera de la habitación donde Tsunade estaba atendiendo a Naru, Sasuke era el que estaba a punto de la histeria.

—Sasuke-kun ya verás que Naruto-kun está bien—le intento calmar Karin al ver al Uchiha menor dar vueltas como loco

—Karin tiene razón, ya ah estado en peores situaciones—le dijo Juugo dándole la razón a la pelirroja

Pero Sasuke no tomaba en cuenta ningún cometario alentador.

Por su parte Nagato y Kazumi no se miraban evitando cualquier comentario entre ellos dos...hasta que

—Nagato ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un minuto?—le pregunto la peli-naranja

Este solo asisto y alejando del grupo

En ese momento Tsunade salió de la habitación del rubito

— ¿Cómo están Naruto?, ¿es algo grave?, ¿se va a recuperar? ¡HABLE!-ejem Sasuke estaba bombardeando a la hokage de preguntas mientras la zanganeaba de un lado a otro

—En este orden: bien, no, si— la hokage solo puro responder eso toda aturdida—su chakra estaba demasiado aturdido, le eh hecho unas pruebas pero por ahora lo único que tiene que hacer es descansar un poco y no lo alteren demasiado—Tsunade salió del lugar no si antes decirles que podían pasar al ver al rubio

—Ejem... ¿me perdí de lago importante?—pregunto Sakura llegando como toda una diva del cine

—_ese collar se me hace familiar... ¡ESE ES MI COLLAR, MALDITA PELI TEÑIDA BASTARDA!—_Nako había reconocido el collar que había encontrado la peli-chicle

—oye tu, rosita fresita ¿Dónde encontraste MI collar?—le pregunto furiosa la rubia Uchimaki

— ¿tuyo?, perdón pero este es mío, me queda mejor que a ti rubia falsa—Sakura dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse con el objeto pero...

— ¡CHIORI!—Nako le había atacado por la espalda—lo que es MÍO nadie lo TOCA, y vete preparando que me vengare mejor la próxima vez—la oji-azul le quito el collar y salió de allí

— ¡No se queden parados como idiotas, vengan!—sus dos hermanos solo se dieron la vuelta sin decir nada dejando a los ninjas ala rosadita inconsciente

— ¿soy yo o como que eso sonó a algo que diría Sasuke?—pregunto Ten-Ten a los presentes, estos solo hicieron un gesto con los hombros

* * *

(Con Naru-chan y Sasuke-teme)

El oji-cielo ya estaba despierto mirando a atreves de la ventana el paisaje de la aldea, no le encontraba cambios algunos y pensar que había estado fuera de ella todo un año.

— ¿Disfrutando el paisaje dobe?-Sasuke entro al cuarto sin hacer ruido y le había abrazado por la espalda

—siempre tan misterioso teme—Naru se dio la vuelta y le dio un tierno beso

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—le pregunto el azabache

—mejor, aunque no entiendo que paso—le contesto un poco serio

—Tsunade dijo que no es nada de que preocuparse—le dijo con una sutil sonrisa—lo único que tienes que preocuparte es porque vas a usar en nuestra boda—le dijo pevertidamente

—Pervertido—le susurro

* * *

(Mientras con Nagato y Kazumi)

Los dos habían salido del hospital, entonces Nagato rompió el silencio

— ¿De que querías hablar?—le pregunto Nagato a su prima

—perdón—susurro la peli-naranja menor

—...—

—mi intención no era lastimar tan seriamente a mi primo, pero no sabía que pensar creí que Kuzhina y Minato tenían la culpa de la muerte de mis padres—le dijo la Sayamata

— ¿Y ese cambio?— le pregunto el Namikaze

—no sé, algo en el me hizo cambiar. Tal vez porque el conoce el dolo que siento—dijo seria y con un deje de dolor en su voz—puede ser que odies Konoha Nagato, pero si Naruto es feliz aquí no debes llevártelo a otro lugar—le dijo mientras se iba

Nagato solo vio como la Sayamata se iba del lugar, tal vez debería seguir su consejo o tal vez no, tenía que pensarlo claramente antes de tomar la última decisión: si irse y llevarse a Naruto con él.

* * *

(Mientras con los Uchimaki)

Nakato y Saruto habían dejaron el hospital siguiendo a una furiosa Nako

—bien Nako, ya distes más razones para que sepan que no somos de aquí—le dijo Nakato serio

—Mph—"contesto" Nako

—que gran contestación dobe, además de ser vengativa y posesiva—le reclamo Saruto

—y miren quien lo dice, son iguales de vengativos y posesivos que yo—murmuro la chica

Los tres hermanos solo siguieron su camino pasando el puesto de Ichiraku ramen, al darse cuenta caminaron hacia atrás quedando en la entrada del puesto

—Bien, ¿Cuánto dinero traen?—pregunto Nakato a los gemelos

Los tres buscaron en sus bolsillos y otras bolsas dinero, que salieron hasta de las sandalias

—veamos, con el dinero que traemos los tres nos alcanza para 14 platos de ramen—dijo Nako

— ¿Tan poquito?—se quejo Saruto

—Es eso o quedarnos con el hambre teme—respondió su gemela entrando al puesto

—Mph, dobe—

* * *

_**Hanako: bien eso es todo por hoy**_

_**Naru: a los review n.n**_

"_Lily-kitsune"_

_**Hanako: XD eso fue raro ya ni yo tardo tanto en pelear con katanas con Haruto-baka**_

_**Haruto: siguiente**_

"_Moon-9215"_

_**Naru: ya quiero matarla**_

_**Hanako: calma Naru, y si todo es genial salvo ella y ya le dio Nako su merecido**_

_"ikaros-san"_

_**Hanako: grax por tu recomendación (hace una reverencia)**_

_**Sasuke: el que sigue**_

"_Yuzed Nowari"_

_**Hanako: jejej grax de nuevo por los chocolates**_

_**Sasuke: nadie se va llavear a MI kitsune ò.ó**_

_**Naru: con respeto a tu pregunta: pues escojo a Sasuke-teme oWo**_

_**Hanako y Haruto: (al mismo tiempo) todo tipo de felinos que puedan destrozar a una persona en unos segundos con sus garras, es decir a todos los gatos súper-desarrollados**_

_**Sasuke: siguiente**_

"_kaiteki-sa"_

_**Hanako: bueno sigo sin entender mucho pero no importa, y bueno les tienes que preguntar a ellos**_

_**Naru: siguiente**_

"_SeleneAka"_

_**Hanako: pues creo que aquí los posesivo de Sasu-teme es ejem contagioso, y bueno suerte con tus exámenes**_

_**Sasuke: y joder con lo de emo ò.ó**_

_**Naru: el que sigue**_

"_MoonyKuchiki" _

_**Hanako: que bueno que te gusto y grax por las recomendaciones n.n y dime cuando es tu cumple para tocar XD, si me puedes decir Hana-chan**_

_**Haruto: por mi está bien**_

_**Sasuke: tu amiga está loca ¬¬, yo solo soy de Naruto y el es solo MIO**_

_**Hanako: oh que gran contestación teme ¬¬**_

_**Haruto: bien eso es todo recuerden dejar: review, sugerencias, idean para torturar a Sakura, o cartas bomba para ella, dinero para comprarme esa guadaña para matar a cierto yami ¬¬ o chocolates para mí o Hanako-tame**_

_**Hanako: bien a sus preguntas**_

_**¿Se les hizo familiar ese chiori?**_

_**¿Sasu-teme dejara de zarandear de esa forma a la hokage?**_

_**¿Qué saldrán es la prueba de Naru?**_

_**¿Se imaginan como se vengara Nako?**_

_**¿Enserio cambio Kazumi?**_

_**¿Qué decidida Nagato?**_

_**¿Quieren una segunda parte de "destino juntos"?**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hanako: nyaa hola, bien aquí otro Cap. de su fic favorito**_

_**Haruto: bien a lo que sigue**_

_**Nota: la serie no es mía (¿cuántas veces tengo que escribir esto?)**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, lemon, M-preg, oc, AU, etc.**_

_**Haruto: bien al fic**_

* * *

_**Cap. 15**_

"_**sorpresa...sorpresa"**_

Naru ya había salido del hospital, los resultaros del las pruebas aun no salían, pero eso era lo de menos. El rubio caminaba o más bien corría hacia el puesto de ramen, la falta de su preciado alimento ya era notoria.

El rubito ya después de hacer aquel maratón y de haber tirado a una que otra persona llego al recinto sagrado, Ichiraku ramen. En donde al entrar se encontró con ciertos trió pidiendo un plato de ramen.

—nee, hola Naruto—saludo un sonriente Saruto

—hola, no sabía que les gustara el ramen—dijo Naruto sentándose al lado del los Uchimaki

—Bueno es algo de familia—dijo cortante Nako esperando su orden

Teuchi le dio al los cuatro su apreciado alimento.

— ¡Itadakimasu!-el cuarteto comía su plato como si no hubiera fin

Cinco minutos y ocho platos de ramen después...

Tanto Teuchi como su hija Ayame veían alucinados al cuarteto, sabían el apetito insaciable del Uzumaki...pero esos chicos le igualaban o incluso podían superarle. Naru se despidió de los Uchimaki y fue al a casa de Sasuke

—kuso, nos quedamos sin dinero—dijo Nakato saliendo del puesto de ramen

—pues fue la culpa de ambos, nunca ahorran lo que nos da Otou-chan—dijo Nako seria

—Al menos no lo gastamos para torturar a quien te moleste dobe—mascullo molesto Saruto

—mejor no hables teme, ¿Quién fue el que amarro a Takao al árbol solo por hablarme?—respondió enojada y maliciosa la rubia

— ¡mejor cállense los dos!, para tener 13 años se comportan como dos niños de Kínder—Nakato reprendió a sus hermanos menores

—_Dobe—_

—_teme— _

* * *

(Mientras en la habitación donde se hospedan los tres de Suna)

Sai quien al parecer ya se había olvidado de Naru, y había invitado a Gaara a salir en una cita, quien después de cuatro días de escuchar las suplicas del azabache acepto salir con el...cosa que no pasaron por alto sus dos hermanos mayores

—así que quieres salir con Gaara—le dijo Kankuro con una voz de miedo

—escucha bien, clon barato del Uchiha, si le haces daño a un solo cabello de Gaara, te arrepentidas de vivir—le dijo Temari sacando su gran abanico

—y no será la única que te de tu merecido—concluyo Kankuro sacando a su marionetas

—...—Sai solo paso saliva al ver la "buena" actitud de los hermanos mayores de su cita

En ese momento Gaara salió sin darse cuenta de lo dicho anteriormente, el oji-negro solo se lo llevo de allí aun con la mirada de "ni te atrevas a pasarte de listo" de los Sabuko no.

* * *

(En el despacho de Tsunade)

La Hokage ya tenía las pruebas de Naru, no entendía la razón del porque el doctor ninja que se los había entregado estaba pálido y tartamudeaba como retrasado mental. Sin más abrió el sobre para verificar que el Uzumaki no tenía nada de gravedad.

—_pero que rayos...es esto—_pensó la sannin viendo el resultado

— ¡Shizune!—Tsunade llamo a la peli-negra mientras seguía viendo aquel misterioso papel

—si Tsunade-sama—

—Llama a Naruto, a Sasuke, a Jiraiya, Nagato y Kazumi ¡ya!—la Hokage parecía histérica

— ¡Hai!—Shizune desapareció en una nube de humo

(Ya todos reunidos cinco minutos después)

Ya los nombrados estaban en el despacho de Tsunade, claro que los Uchimaki, Hebi, los novatos de Konoha, los dos ex-Akatsuki, Kakashi y Iruka se habían informado de lo anterior y estaba todos pagados en la puerta tratando de escuchar algo.

—los resultados llegaron del hospital—dijo la Hokage seria

— ¿Es algo grave Tsunade-obachan?—pregunto un preocupado Naru

—No, pero...—la sanni se armo de valor y lo soltó de un sopetón—Naruto, estas embarazado—

—...—un shock colectivo por parte de todos, incluyendo a los chismosos de afuera

— _¿Embarazado?—_fue el único pensamiento de Naru.

* * *

_**Hanako: anda ya recibió la noticia, bien amantes del M-preg ya pueden gritar así: oOo**_

_**Naru: ehh Hanako-chan, Sasuke-teme esta inconsciente**_

_**Hanako: no aguanta nada, a los review**_

_ikaros-san: __**que bueno que te guste, y la peli-chicle tendrá más electrocuciones. **_

_Naoko Uchiha: __**grax por ver el fic y tus recomendaciones, las tomare en cuenta, pero...no creo no hacer sufrir a Sakura, en algunos fic próximos tal vez la ponga como "yaoista" pero serán muy contados en pocas palabras muy pocos.**_

_Lily-kitsune: __**nyan, ya casi al final del fic e igual por el pleito de Naru, pero bueno, pronto te agregare para que hablemos n.n.**_

_Yuzed Nowari: __**no importa, lo que cuenta es que hallas visto el Cap. y eje que Naki-san tenga dulces sueño, sigue con tu fic ejejeje.**_

_kaiteki-sa: __**jejeje buena voz chibi, ok que bueno que te gusto y grax por apoyarme a hacer la segunda parte de "destino juntos"**_

_Moon-9215: __**nyan, bueno algo me dice que Nako ya lo quería hacer hace tiempo, y no te desesperes pronto estará lista la boda nyan**_

_SeleneAka: __**Nyan grax por la ideas de tortura XD, y bueno (Nako: no soy tan niña ¬¬), ejem no interrumpas te parases al teme, (Sasuke: no soy emo ¬¬) y ablando del rey de roma ¬¬... y bueno ya le di tus menajes a cada uno y Kyuubi va parecer en el siguiente Cap. XD **_

_**Haruto: recuerden dejar: review, sugerencias, ideas para torturar a Sakura, preguntas, dinero para mi, o chocolates para mí y Hanako-tame.**_

_**Hanako: bien ahora a sus preguntas de siempre**_

_**¿Saldrán del shock?**_

_**¿Qué será el bebe de Naru, niño o niña? (creo que ya tiene idea ¿no?)**_

_**¿Mataran a Sai, Temari y Kankuro?**_

_**¿Los Uchimaki tendrán un complejo "vengador"?**_

_**¿Descubrirán a los chismosos de la puerta?**_

_**¿Seguida perdida la Basura...dijo Sakura?**_

_**Hanako: eso es todo por hoy, que les valla súper **_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hanako: nyan aquí otro cap. XD**_

_**Haruto: ya empieza ¬¬**_

_**Nota: la serie no es mía (seria rica de ser así)**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, M-preg, anti-Sakura, oc, AU.**_

_**Hanako: al fic n.n**_

* * *

_**Cap. 17**_

"_**venganza al estilo Uchimaki y mas"**_

Nadie de los presentes salía del shock, pero los más afectados eran Naruto Y Sasuke, quienes no sabían que cara poner o que emoción tener

—Pero...Naruto es hombre, ¿Cómo puede estar embarazado?—dijo Kazumi siendo la primera en salir del shock.

—Ejeje...yo puedo explicar eso—dijo una voz, Kyuubi había salido de la nada

—Kyuubi—susurro Nagato

—los biju somos hermafroditas es decir tenemos ambos sexo, cuando somos encerrados en algún jinchurinki este también puede tener esta característica—Kyuubi suspiro un poco dejando analizar lo dicho—así que por eso no se les haga extraño si Naruto o Gaara quedan embarazados—

—Solo tengo algo que preguntar—dijo Nagato viendo a su Ototo

— ¿sí?—

— ¿Quién es el padre?—pregunto serio y con cara de miedo

—Yo—contesto Sasuke. Grave erro

Cinco minutos después...

En toda la aldea se veía a un Nagato persiguiendo furioso a un Sasuke, tras de ellos Konan tratando de evitar que este cometiera una locura.

— ¡VAS A MORIR MALDITO APROVECHADO!—ejem pues el peli-naranja no se tomo muy bien la noticia

— ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ MALDITO SICÓPATA!—Sasuke corría como alma que la lleva el diablo

— ¡ESPERA NAGATO, SI LO MATAS DEJAS SIN PADRE A TU SOBRINO!—Konan intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su ejem... ¿compañero?

Gotazo anime por parte de todos en la aldea.

(Ya de nuevo en la oficina de Tsunade-obachan)

Sasuke y Nagato tenía vendas en la cabeza y brazos debido a los golpes, cortesía de Konan.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo de embarazo Tsunade-obachan?—pregunto Naru

—Al parecer un mes, desde ahora tendrás que cuidarte—dijo Tsunade— ¿entendido?—

—Hai—

—bueno ya nos vamos...—Kazumi abrió la puerta

¡POW! Los chismosos no tuvieron tiempo de huir y cayeron todos de un sopetón

—ehh... ¿felicidades?—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

(En la entrada de la aldea, con la molestia-chicle-con-patas)

La rosadita por desgracia había encontrado el camino de regreso a la aldea y ahora caminaba tratando de encontrar a Sasuke, pero se topo con Hinata. Esto de dio una "brillante" idea.

—oye, Hinata. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?—le pregunto la Haruno

—claro Sakura-san—le respondió amablemente la Hyuuga

—veras, se que hace tiempo estas enamorara de Naruto. Así que ayúdame a separarlo de Sasuke-kun y te ayudare a conquistarlo—le dijo sin pudor alguno

—...no—le dijo intentado no gritarle

—oh vamos te conviene, además no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta—le advirtió la cosa rosa

—no puedo hacer eso, uno: Naruto-kun ama a Sasuke-san y dos estoy comprometida con Neji-kun y lo amo—dijo furiosa—adiós Haruno—le dijo yéndose del lugar

—_Rayos era un buen plan—_pensó la peli-chicle

—_**ya te ganaste una enemiga Hyuuga, ¡shannaro!**_—rugió inner Sakura

—phm, así que dejaron a la Basura en su lugar—dijo Nako saliendo de su escondite—que patética eres Haruno—

—Mira quién habla rubia-falsa—chillo Sakura

—A mí NADIE me insulta—le dijo sacando un kunai—y si no quieres morir antes de tiempo más vale que te prepares Haruno, porque no soy piadosa con al enemigo. Algo que me inculco mi Otou-san—dijo sádica la Uchimaki

—Entonces tu "querido" Otou-san ha de ser un bastardo—respondió tratando de insultar al la rubia—además que se puede esperar de alguien que solo muestra su cara y no lo demás—eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

— ¡YA DATE POR MUERTA SAKURA! _**¡KAI!**_—le Uchimaki cancelo un jutsu dejando ver...

Su cabello rubio ahora estaba atado en dos colas altas y largas con un flaquito desordenado y rebelde, sus ojos azul-cielo daban un aire de alegría y frialdad a la vez, tenía puesto un chaleco azul fuerte sin mangas, debajo de este una playera naranja brillante, una falda negra y uno mallones azules. En el brazo izquierdo tenia el símbolo Uzumaki y en la falda el símbolo Uchiha. En pocas palabras era la copia de sexy no jutsu de Naruto y llevaba la banda atada en el cuello

—Así que no muestro la cara—le dijo mientras se quitaba los curitas y dejaba ves tres marcas en cara mejilla— ¡A LUCHAR!—

* * *

(Mientras con Nakato y Saruto)

—Bien, ya buscamos en media aldea, donde se habrá metido esa dobe—mascullo molesto y a la vez preocupado Saruto

—Ya verás que la encontramos usuratonkachi—le dijo Nakato

—phm, gracias por la ayuda baka—respondió sarcástico el oji-negriazul

Los dos siguieron buscando a la desaparecida a diestra y siniestra...hasta que dieron con ella.

—Valla, así que aquí estaba—dijo Saruto molesto—si claro, yo no puedo amarra a Takao-baka al árbol pero ella si se puede andar vengando de la peli-chicle—sarcasmo made in Saruto

—Y se deshizo el henge, ustedes son mi mayor problema—dijo Nakato

—y nunca te quejas de Sarumi—murmuro el azabache menor

¡PAW! Golpe en la cabeza por parte de Nakato

—bien, hay que demostrar quienes somos los Uchimaki—dijo el azabache mayor alzando su puño—eso quiere decir...—

— ¡Venganza!—Saruto termino la oración feliz.

* * *

(De nuevo con Nako)

—como puedes tener el símbolo del clan de Sasuke-kun—cillo molesta la peli-rosa

—Digamos que es una conmemoración—respondió orgullosa la rubia

—Pues no importa, te voy a vencer—dijo segura sacando un kunai

—_Jejeje esto será divertido—_pensó la oji-azul

Nako lanzo el kunai que tenía en la mano al suelo y empezó a hacer sellos.

—_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_—la bola de fuego fue directo a la rosada pero la alcanzo a esquivar

—_**Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu**_—otro ataque por parte de Nako que Sakura esta vez no pudo huir

—valla, valla. Ni un round me distes, pero no importa—pauso la chica Uchimaki dejando ver una sonrisa maliciosa—dije que no era piadosa con el enemigo y sin importar que estas casi muerta en el piso. ¡TE MATARE!

—Deja algo para nosotros dobe—dijo una voz de lejos, Saruto y Nakato habían llegado para la fiesta

—ejejej, ok todos al a vez—dijo con una media sonrisa

— _**¡KAI!**_—los dos chicos deshicieron su henge

Nakato parecía la mezcla de Naru y Sasuke, su cabello era negro noche y rebelde como el del rubio sin mencionar la forma de su cara también igual al Uzumaki, sus ojos también eran negros y tenía la piel blanca como Sasuke, utilizaba un conjunto de ropa como la de Naru, pero en vez de los colores naranja y azul eran negro y gris, negro donde estaba el naranja y gris en el azul. Lo único que quedaba era la parte blanca, tenía el símbolo Uzumaki en la parte derecha de la chamarra y el Uchiha en la espalda. Su banda atada en la frente

Saruto por su parte era la copia idéntica de Sasuke, su mismo cabello desafiando la gravedad y el mismo y sus ojos que tenían que tenían brillo azulado, la única forma de reconocerlo era su sonrisa. Nada que ver con el último Uchiha. Tenía una camisa blanca con partes azules y un short azul fuerte, el símbolo Uzumaki en el brazo derecho y el Uchiha en el izquierdo. Su badana atada en la frente portándose orgullosa

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía...los tres tenía un aire padecido a "SU" Sasuke-kun, pero nada de ella y mas tenían un aire a Naruto

—Quienes son realmente—pregunto confundida

— ¡Los que acabaremos contigo Haruno!—respondieron los tres

— _**¡CHIORI!**_—grito Nako

— _**¡RASSENGAN!**_— Saruto ataco también

Nakato hizo sello y una bola de viento se creó y a la vez lanzando choques eléctricos — _**¡RASSENDORI!**_—

Los tres dieron directo a la rosada.

¡PAAAAM! Un gran cráter apareció en donde estaba la peli-rosa, los tres chicos bajaron y Nako reviso su pulso

—kuso, sigue viva. Bien dicen que mala hierba nunca muere—dijo sarcástica Nako

—Bueno de todas maneras no podríamos cambiar el futuro—dijo serio Nakato

—phm, me comparezco de Harumi—susurro Saruto—de Sayu no esa que se muera—dijo divertido

—hay que irnos antes que alguien mas nos vea. _**¡HENGE!**_—Nako volvió a su antiguo look

— _**¡HENGE!**_—los dos hermanos la imitaron

El trió Uchimaki salió saltando de allí, y de paso conseguir algún regalo para Naru por su embarazo.

* * *

_**Hanako: nyan, aquí otro cap. Que en mi opinión creo que es más largo XD**_

_**Naru: a los review**_

_MoonyKuchiki: __**eje pues que puedo decir, si el fic va de mejor a mejor (Sasuke: dile a tu amiga que se vaya a la "$%$&) ejem ignora eso ¬¬, bueno debes esperar para saber como será el hijo o hija de "SASUNARU" XD**_

_Moon-9215: __**jejeje buena música de suspenso y no te desesperes que aquí está el Cap.**_

_SeleneAka: __**ajajaj si se parece a "ese cierto cerrito negro" con la deferencia que el si me caí bien XD (Naru: etto...grax por preocuparte n/n) (Sasuke: ...) ejem... (Nako: Nakato-baka ya dijo que tenía 13 años ¬¬) dejen de interrumpir ò.ó, bueno le di leídas a tu fic (Haruto: es especial la de Naruto) y ejejej no puse review pero sigue asi tienes don n.n**_

_kaiteki-sa: __**XD se nota que te cai bien Sai ajajaj, bueno si Sasuke ya se metió en un lio por lo de Naru. Digamos que "se comieron la torta antes del recreo" XD y Neki-san grax por idea MUAJAJAJAJA (caen rayos de dios sabe dónde)**_

_ikaros-san: __**XD siiiii! Naru le dio un regalito a Sasu-teme XD pero bueno ya sabrás que mas pasa en los siguiente Cap.**_

_**Hanako: bien entonces pasemos a las preguntas que nunca falta XD**_

_**¿Nagato volverá a perseguir a Sasuke por "aprovechado"?**_

_**¿Konan les volverá a golpear?**_

_**¿Nako se conformada solo con eso?**_

_**¿De verdad solo es una "commemoracion" el pai pai Uchiha?**_

_**¿Se imaginan que será el "Rassendori"?**_

_**¿El trio que le rejalada a Naru?**_

_**¿Quiénes serán Harumi, Sayu y que será Sarumi del trio?**_

_**Haruto: bien dejen: review, sugerencias, formas de torturar a Sakura-baka, ect**_

_**Hanako: dejen preguntas si desean XD**_

_**NOS VEMOS! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hanako: olaaaaa aquí de nuevo dándoles lata XD**_

_**Haruto: si si sigue con el fic ¿quieres?**_

_**Nota: ya saben que no es mia la serie**_

_**Advertencia: Sasunaru, yaoi, lemon, M-preg, anti-sakura, etc. ¿es necesario decirlo todo el tiempo?**_

_**Hanako: al fic n.n**_

* * *

_**Cap. 17**_

"_**¿en lo último de los problemas?"**_

(En la mansión Uchiha, o más bien en la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke y Naruto)

Los "chismosos de la puerta" estaban en la ventana del cuarto de Naru, este estaba en su cama sentado, practicando con los ya nombrados que seguían afuera, al parecer Sasuke se tomo muy enserio la parte de "cuidarle mucho" y habían en cierto modo recluido al rubito en su cuarto como si estuviera enfermo.

—valla Naruto, quien lo diría. Embarazado de Sasuke-kun—dijo Karin

—bueno si no mal recuerdo a los dos meses empieza el tormento para los compañeros de una embaraza o más bien embarazado—dijo Ino con aires de experiencia

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ino?—le pregunto Kiba

—hombres...si no saben, a los que esperan un hijo pues les da cambios como "antojos extraños"—dijo Ten-Ten

—Cambios de humor—dijo Hinata

—nauseas—continuo Karin

—Creo que ya entendimos—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

—No quiero estar nueve meses aquí encerrado sin hacer nada—se quejo Naruto

—ya verás que le tiempo se pasa rápido—le animo Suigetsu

—Ojala—murmuro el rubito

—Hey, hola Naruto—cierto trió se había unido ala conversación y traían un paquete grande

— ¿Qué traen allí?—pregunto Juugo señalando al gran paquete

—Pues veras sabemos que te gusta el ramen así que...—los tres pusieron la gran dotación de ramen en la cama de Naruto

—Te trajimos una dotación de ramen de contrabando—dijeron alegres los Uchimaki, bueno Nakato y Saruto lo dijeron alegres. Nako por su parte no

—pero Tsunade-sama dijo que no tenía que comer ramen en exceso—dijo Hinata

— ¿Por qué crees que es de contrabando?—dijo divertido Saruto

—Oigan—una voz llamo a los presentes. Kazumi aterrizo en el chisme

—Sasuke dijo que ya Naruto había tenido suficientes visitas por hoy y que si no se van les va meter un Chiori por...—Naruto le tapo la boca a su prima antes de terminar la frase

—ejejejeje, creo que ya se tiene que ir chicos—dijo nervioso el rubito mientras seguía tapando la boca de la Sayamata

—Hasta mañana Naruto—se despidiendo todos saliendo por distintos rumbos.

* * *

(Horas después, ya estando reunida la "familia")

Sasuke y Nagato se veían con cara seria, si la miradas mataran ambos ya estuvieran a mejor vida. Por otro lado Naruto, Kazumi y Konan los veían con a cara de alucinados y Konan ya los estaba amenazando con darle otra golpiza si no hablaban.

—así que ya tenias pensado casarte con Naruto—le dijo Nagato al Uchiha menor

—así es, solo que esto anticipa las cosas—le contesto el azabache

—Si es así—suspiro un momento viendo a su Ototo—tienen mi autorización—dijo en tono de "ya ni modo"

—Nee, gracias Onii-san—al perecer a Naru ya le estaban dando los síntomas de embarazo ya que estaba abrazando/estrangulando al peli-naranja

—etto, Naruto-kun entiendo que estés feliz pero...—la peli-azul llamo la atención de Namikaze-Uzumaki menor—Pein...es decir Nagato ya esta azul—le señalo al portador del Rinnengan quien ya tenía un color azul por la falta de aire

—Lo siento—sonrió nervioso y su hermano mayor cayó al suelo

—recuérdame nunca abrazarte durante nueve meses primo—le dijo divertida Kazumi

Después del "incidente" se propusieron a comer algo, claro que Sasuke no encontró el ramen-contrabando que le habían regalado los Uchimaki

—Me preguntó que serás—pensó alto Naru acariciando su todavía plano vientre—Nakato, ese nombre me gusta—se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

(Con Kazumi)

La peli-naranja había salido de la casa del clan Uchiha para dar una vuelta por la aldea, había que reconocer que le gustaba mucho Konoha se sentía feliz y sin preocupaciones que cuando vagaba en el país de las olas, aun se sentía resentida con los Uzumaki a pesar de que en cierto modo también ella era Uzumaki.

La Sayamata estaba tan ocupada en sus sentimientos que no noto cuando choco con otro peli-naranja.

— ¡oye fíjate por donde pasas!—le grito Kazumi a Juugo enojada

— ¡Tu fuiste quien se tropezó conmigo!—le contesto Juugo de igual forma

— ¡yo no tuve lo culpa!—le reprocho furiosa

— ¡Para ser bonita eres muy gritona!—le grito

— ¡Gracias por el cumplido!—contesto de igual manera

— ¡¿quieres venir mañana a cenar conmigo!—le pregunto enojado

— ¡Sí!—grito

— ¡Entonces adiós!—dijo Juugo marchándose furioso

— ¡Adiós!—la Sayamata se despidió igual y salió del lugar

Gotazo anime en los presentes por inusual forma de pedir una cita de ambos peli-naranja.

* * *

(Mientras con las Kunoichis)

Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino, Temari, Karin, Kazumi y Nako estaban en el puesto de helados, discutiendo sobre cierto rubito que esperaba un bebito.

— ¿me pregunto que será el bebe de Naruto-kun?—pregunto ilusionada Hinata

—no se lago me dice que será niña—afirmo Ino

—jamás, será hombre te lo aseguro—dijo Nako con una voz misteriosa y maliciosa

—oigan chicas ya que Naruto se casa son el Uchiha. ¿Por que no le hacemos una despedida de soltero?—les pregunto divertida Temari

—suena bien, pero mi primo dijo que Sasuke es un poco...celoso—comento Kazumi

—Pero él no lo tiene que saber—propuso maliciosa Ten-Ten

—entonces esta decidido. ¡Le haremos una despedida de soltero a Naruto-kun!—Karin levanta su copa de helado

— ¡SI!—las demás chocaron sus copas en un círculo haciendo un "brindis"

Lo que no sabían era quien estaba espiando de lejos y escuchado todo.

—_como es posible que Naruto-baka este embarazado de MI Sasuke-kun, pero no le dudara mucho la felicidad—_pensó para sí misma una plasta rosa.

—_**Despídete de tu bebe-bastardo, Naruto-baka ¡Shannaro!**_—rugió inner Sakura.

* * *

_**Hanako: nyan aquí otro Cap. XD**_

_**Naru: ¿por que no se muere de una vez Haruno-baka?**_

_**Hanako: ya lo sabrás bien a los review**_

_Moon-9215: __**bueno ya sabrás por que la deje viva, solo diré que ¡sufrida! Muajajaja (can rayos de la nada)**_

_ikaros-san: __**XD bueno como dije ya sabrán en por que , no se desesperen**_

_SeleneAka: __**NYAN bueno que bien que te allá gustado el pequeño nejihina XD, bueno Nako si podía con ella sola pero estos chicos son muy chismosos y se meten hasta en la sopa (Nakato y Saruto: ¡metida!), callense los dos. Y bueno Naru dice que gracias por la ayuda, Sasuke que te vayas a la %&$·&, Nako dice lo mismo por decirle pequeña, y Hinata dice que también gracias por el apoyo y el próximo regalo n.n**_

_Yuzed Nowari__**: nyan ola Yuzed-kun, bueno jejeje grax por el review y bueno puede que talves adivinaste el nombre de Nako o tal vez no XD, y bueno ojala que Naki-san se compongo, bien ahora a tus preguntas (Haruto: bien del 1 al 10 eligo 1 ¬¬) buaaaaaaaaaa Haruto-baka TT-TT (Haruto: bueno ya 9 ¬/¬) ok n.n, la siguiente (Haruto: ejem pues o/o) ¡HARUTO-BAKA PERVERTIDO! (Haruto: pero sino eh dicho nada –susurrando-si) y ultima (Yami: bueno Haruto es mi hermano así que si lo soporto, además te interesaría saber porque me odia) grax Yami-kun, (Kyuubi: ...)ok eso fue raro, no está muy comunicativo hoy espero que sigas con tu fic n.n**_

_kaiteki-sa: __**EJEJEJ bueno parece que también eres muy fan del nejihina y me alegra saber que ya hay personas que van resolviendo el misterio de los Uchimaki y bueno ya podre más fic es que no es muy fácil decidirme por cual**_

_**Haruto: bien ya saben manden: review, consejos, preguntas, sugerencias, etc.**_

_**Hanako: bien las preguntas que nunca faltan**_

_**¿Sasuke dejara salir a Naru de su cuarto?**_

_**¿Descubrirán el contrabando de ramen?**_

_**¿Kazumi tendrá una extraña cita con Juugo?**_

_**¿Nuestro Uchiha se enterada de la despedida de soltero?**_

_**¿Que tendrá planeado la Basura?**_

_**¿Alguien quiere una incitación para la fiesta de soltero y la boda?**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hanako: nyan, holaaaaaa aquí otro cap. de este gran fic y ya mandamos la invitaciones n.n**_

_**Haruto: pero que modesta, bien ya saben que sigue**_

_**Nota: la serie no es mía (BUUAAAAAAAA TT-TT)**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, M-preg, anti-Sakura, AU, oc, etc.**_

_**Hanako: bien al fic non**_

* * *

_**Cap. 19**_

"_**citas y planes: parte 1"**_

(Al día siguiente, de nuevo en la ventana de Naru)

Las kunoichis de Konoha estaban-de nuevo-en la ventana de la habitación del rubio en el complejo Uchiha diciéndole su último y genial plan para el Namikaze-Uzumaki en sus últimos días de soltero.

—haber déjeme ver si entendí, quieren hacer una despedida de soltero para mí—dijo el rubito

—Así es—contestaron todas las chavas

—Sin que Sasu-teme se entere—siguió el oji-azul

—Si—volvieron a contestar

—en casa de Hinata-chan—murmuro Naruto

—Si—dijeron todas alegres

—Creo que olvidaron un detalle—les dijo el jinchurinki

— ¿Cuál?—preguntaron

—Eso—les contesto señalando a las entradas del complejo con una gota anime.

En las entradas ya señaladas habían...muchos pero muchos ¿ANBU?

—se que no es de mi incumbencia pero. ¿Qué hacen los ANBU?—pregunto Karin también con una gota anime

—según el teme, para evitar que salga o/y haga algo peligroso para mí y al bebe—contesto el rubio

—valla, nunca imagine que esto pasara—dijo Nako

—nunca creí que Sasuke fuera ejem...sobreprotector—dijo Ino

—habrá que cambiar los planes—Ten-Ten estaba en una pose pensativa— ¿Alguna idea Kazumi?—le pregunto a la peli-naranja

—etto...bueno pues—la Sayamata estaba empapada viendo las mocas pasar para darse cuenta de lo dicho

—andas muy distraída Kazumi—le replico Temari

—No es nada—les contesto nerviosa—_nada que les importe—_pensó para sí misma

— ¿Segura Kazumi? ¿No hay algo que quieras decir?—le pregunto malicioso su primo rubio

—_**Le sacare la verdad aunque sea a golpes ¡Dattebayo!**_—grito un inner Naruto malicioso

—bueno...yo. Voy a salir con... Juugo en una...cita—balbuceo la oji-amarillo

—...—

— ¡ajajajajaja!, si claro ¡ajajajaja!—Naruto y Karin estaban en el piso muriéndose de la risa

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—pregunto Nako viéndolos

—Juugo no es precisamente alguien que pida citas—dijo Karin aun en el suelo

— ¿Por qué lo dicen?—pregunto curiosa Kazumi

—Pues veras, la última chica que lo pidió una cita...término en el sicólogo—explico Naru

—_valla, eso sí es extraño...momento ¡yo no le pedí la cita el me la pidió!—_grito en sus pensamientos Sayamata

—De todas maneras si tienes una cita con el señor bipolar, te deseo suerte—le dijo la pelirroja de Hebi

—Valla, eso me da mucha tranquilidad—murmuro la peli-naranja

—oigan sé que esto no tiene nada que ver pero, donde esta Sakura—pregunto Ino

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea—dijo Nako volteando a ver a otro lado—_pero por mí que siga enterrada en ese bosque—_pensó para sí misma la rubia

—bien, ¿Cómo le haremos para la despedirá?—dijo pensativa la chica Hyuuga

—oye Naruto, ¿Qué tanto conoces el barrio Uchiha?—pregunto Ten-Ten con una idea en la cabeza

—Casi todo el barrio—contesto el rubio—_no me gusta para nada la cara que tiene—_pensó al ver la cara del la castaña

—Valla creo ya entender, ¡hagamos la fiesta aquí!—chillo emocionara Karin—consigamos comida y por que no, unos Stripper—gotazo anime por parte de Naru y Nako

—_si Sasu-teme se entera estaré perdido—_

—_si Nakato y Saruto saben de esto no creo que los Stripper vivan para contarlo—_

* * *

(Mientras con Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo)

— ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!—al parecer no solo Karin y Naru estaban muertos de la risa por la cita de Juugo y Kazumi

— basta Suigetsu—le dijo Sasuke con una mirada seria

—vamos, si tu también sabes que le paso a la ultima chica que le pidió una cita—indico divertido Suigetsu

—...—digamos que ah cierto peli-naranja no le hacía gracia lo dicho por Suigetsu, si la miradas mataran este ya hubiera pasado a mejor vida

—oh valla, alguien se esta amargando antes de su cita—dijo burlón el peli-blanco-azul

¡POW! Juugo le dio un buen golpe a en la cabeza y lo dejo semi-noqueado en el suelo

—y habla el que jamás se le ah declarado a Karin—golpe bajo por parte de Juugo

—_Maldito bipolar_—pensó el oji-modado

—Phm— al parecer el azabache paso de largo la pelea.

* * *

(Ya en la noche, en la habitación de Kazumi)

La peli-naranja viva también en la mansión Uchiha al igual que sus dos primos y Sasuke, y su habitación pues...parecía escena de la primera y segunda guerra mundial.

— ¿Que me pongo el vestido rojo o el amarillo?—Kazumi bombardeaba al pobre de Naru de que vestido ponerse

—ponte el que sea, tu cita es en una hora—dijo un poco fastidiado y alucinado el rubio, había que tomar en cuenta que nunca tuvo una "cita" real con Sasuke, así que no sabia realmente todo el "rollo" del problema.

—no eres de mucha ayuda, Naruto—le mofo la Sayamata mientras aventaba vestidos que había sacado de dios sabe donde

Cinco minutos, 40 vestidos y 4 peleas con Naru después...

Se podía decir que era un especie de milagro que Kazumi haya encontrado "el vestido perfecto para calmar a un bipolar", este era colar negro con partes amarillas, con la falda un poco esponjada, en pocas palabras era un vestido estilo _gothic lolita_

—bien, que tal me veo—pregunto ya arreglara y perfumada

—Bien, ¡vete ya!—el Namikaze-Uzumaki menor casi le saca de una patada, al parecer ya empezaban los cambios de humor.

* * *

_**Hanako: nyan, ejeje les voy a dejar en suspenso muajajajaja (caen rayos de la nada) oh si ¡llegamos a los 101 review XD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA (siguen cayendo rayos)**_

_**Naru: etto...a los review**_

_3BYhancock: __**nyan bien ejej tal vez si fue muy raro la forma de pedirla XD, y no te preocupes que Sakura-basura seguida sufriendo**_

_ikaros-san: __**tienes razón, ¡matamos a esa plasta rosa si se atreve a dañarlo a él y al futuro Uchiha-Namikaze! Ò.Ó (Haruto: ejem...Hanako-tame tu eres la que escribe que pasara ¬¬) me da igual la voy a matar (saca un guadaña de dios sabe dónde) ¡MUERE! Ò.Ó**_

_MoonyKuchiki: __**XD bueno estas invitada a la panchagan, y bueno... (Sasuke: sigo insistiendo que tu amiga es una loca de $%·$%)...ejem ignora eso, espero que sigas emocionara por lo que sigue n.n**_

_kaiteki-sa: __**bien otra invitación para ti y Neki-san n.n, XD no note que escribí mal "invitación" oOo, espero que sigas viendo el fic XD**_

_CELESTE KAIRI .C.K: __**como eh dicho, puede que me tarde por "X" cosa pero nunca dejare mis fic sin terminar n.n**_

_Yuzed Nowari: __**hola Yuzed-kun bien ejejej no, no creo que sea extraño tu comportamiento, bien a tus preguntas (Naru: bueno...yo...etto...o/./o) (Sasuke: -muerto en el suelo por desangrado nasal-) XD bueno si Kishimoto-san me pudiera dibujar seria también al estilo ninja, con ropa negra con rojo cabello negro recogido en una cola de lado y un ojo rojo y otro purpura n.n (Yami: veamos me gusta la comida mexicana, china, japonesa y italiana, también los mangas y animes y ayudar a Hanako-sama) (Haruto: -enojado- no te pregunto toda tu vida Yami-baka ¬¬) bueno ya te mandamos la invitación n.n**_

_Moon-9215: __**otra invitación mandada, nyan ya pronto Sakura tendrá su merecido MAUAJAJAJAJAJA (de nuevo caen rayos)**_

_SeleneAka: __**XD si fue cortó el episodio, y bueno Hinata ya recibió el regalo y Neji murió desangrado en 1 segundo ¡récor! n.n, (Naru: gracias por la recomendación n.n) si ¡salvemos al ramen! XD y bueno ya mandamos la invitación, etc. Y también te nadamos besos n.n**_

_wnd-neko: __**valla, si que debió ser fuerte el golpe, ojala que tu y Kuro-kun se recuperen pronto y también están invitados nyan n.n, **_

_**Hanako: bien solo queda decir que grax por su apoyo**_

_**Haruto: recuerden dejar: review, preguntas, sugerencias, ideas, peticiones, etc.**_

_**Hanako: bien las preguntas que nunca faltan n.n**_

_**¿Podrán hacer la fiesta en el barrio Uchiha?**_

_**¿Sasuke, Nakato, Saruto se enteraran?**_

_**¿Los Strippers sobrevivirán?**_

_**¿Qué le habrá pasado a la última chica que le pido cita a Juugo?**_

_**¿Será "romántica" su cena?**_

_**¿Naru ya anda bipolar?**_

_**¿Cuánto es 312433242 + 54252452 – 523453? (XD las mate con eso)**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hanako: ohayo de nuevo, aquí Hanako reportándose al fic XD**_

_**Haruto: bien ya saben que sigue**_

_**Nota: ya saben que no es mía la serie, para que hacernos ilusiones TT-TT**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, M-preg, lemon, oc, AU, anti-sakura, etc. ¿enserio tengo que poner esto siempre? O.ó**_

_**Hanako: bien al fic n.n**_

* * *

_**Cap. 20**_

"_**citas y planes: parte 2"**_

(Ya en el restaurante romántico)

Aunque suene difícil de creer Konoha, una de las mayores aldeas ninjas también tenía sus lugares románticos, como el famoso restaurante _"ai shiteru"_, Juugo muy vestido elegantemente en un smoking negro o como él decía "un estúpido traje de pingüino" llevaba del brazo a Kazumi que tenía un vestido negro con partes amarillas estilo _gothic lolita._

El restaurante era grande y con un gran aire romántico, el ambiente acaramelado y demás, Kazumi y Juugo no eran los únicos en el lugar. También estaban otras parejas visibles, como un "saigaara", "itadei" y "kakairu", claro que las cuatro parejas no se veían y seguían con lo suyo.

—Valla este lugar es impresionante—dijo emocionara Kazumi

—bueno me lo recomendaron—orgullo made in Juugo activado

—_Me pregunto que le habrán pasado a la famosa chica del psicólogo—_se pregunto la Sayamata mientras el camarero les pedía su orden

—_espero que esta no esté tan loca como esa peli-verde—_se dijo para si Juugo

—Naruto me ah dicho que estuviste en Hebi—le dijo la peli-naranja

—sí, estuvimos mucho tiempo huyendo de Konoha—dijo muy poco modesto

—Así que, ¿realmente eres tan fuerte como dice?—le pregunto con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos amarillos

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo?—le pregunto de igual forma

—Espero que estés preparado—le dijo levantándose de la mesa y sacando un kunai de dios saben dónde—porque yo si—

—ja, ya verás que si Kazumi—el peli-naranja de Hebi hizo lo mismo

Siendo ninjas los dos estaban armados hasta en las citas, bien decían que ninja precavido...mata más rápido

¿Quién dijo que estos dos tendrían una cita normal?.

* * *

(Mientras en el complejo Uchiha, con las kunoichis y Naru)

Las hábiles ninjas de Konoha habían burlado hábilmente a los ANBU y entre tanta casa buscaban una ideal para la fiesta claro con compañía de Naru que ya conocía mayoría del lugar, aprovechando que Sasuke había salido a comprar cosas y tardaría un buen rato

—no se esta casa es muy chica—dijo Karin viendo la deteriorada vivienda

—Ah este paso jamás encontraremos el lugar indicado—dijo Temari en el techo de la casa

— ¡oigan creo que encontré el lugar divino!—grito Ten-Ten haciendo un ademan con la mano para atraerlas

Oculto entre arboles y demás casas grandes estaba un casa oculta de dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín y un gran salón, justo lo necesario para la fiesta. Al ver la casa entera todas estuvieron de acuerdo mientras que Naru solo la veía feliz la casa, le recodaba a la que vivió mientras estaba fuera de Konoha con Sasuke.

—si esta es la casa indicada—anuncio feliz Hinata

—vemos ya tenemos la casa, las cosas, música, y por supuesto los strippers—enumero gustosa la rubia de Suna

—bien solo falta una cosa—dijo Nako seria

— ¿Cuál?—preguntaron viendo a la oji-azul

— ¿A quién mas vamos a invitar?—pregunto la Uchimaki

—Eso ya lo tengo fríamente calculado—dijo maliciosa la peli-roja acomodándose sus lentes

— ¿Qué quieres decir Karin?—pregunto Naru

—me encargue de invitar kunoichis de Konoha para poner mejor la fiesta—anuncio feliz la chica de Hebi

Gotazo anime por parte de Naruto

—_No puedo creer esto—_pensó Nako para sí misma.

* * *

(Mientras con cierta plaga rosada que no mencionare por obvias razones)

La "rosadita" estaba en su casa ingeniando su nuevo plan maestro, acabar con el bastardo bebe de Naru y liberar a su Sasuke-kun de aquella horrible obligación.

Pero mientras estaba en sus pensamientos una sombra entro en su habitación, dejando una nota:

_Jajaja, pronto veras tu futuro plasta rosa. Y cuando eso pase recuerda el nombre de Sarumi...U._

La sombra salió del cuarto, sin hacer ruido.

* * *

(De nuevo en la "cita romántica" de Kazumi y Juugo)

El restaurante estaba...de cabeza, Kazumi y Juugo estaban peleando desde hace dos horas mientras se dicen halagos o se daban un que otro beso, los demás que estaban en el establecimiento lejos de asustarse parecían disfrutar de la función.

Una hora, 90 kunai, 33 jutsus y 2 vasos con agua después...

Los dos peli-naranjas estaban jadeando del cansancio, era incluible que ninguna de sus ropas haya sufrido daño alguno, los presentes de lugar aplaudían a la distinguida pareja, incluso el dueño del lugar les ofrecía una cena gratis para la próxima semana, en pocas palabras: la segunda cita de ambos chicos.

— ¿te la pasantes bien?—le pregunto Juugo a Kazumi mientras la levaba a la entrada del complejo Uchiha

—claro que si, y espero que pienses que aras en nuestra segunda cita—le dijo maliciosa Kazumi

—je, ya lo veras—le contesto de igual forma Juugo.

* * *

(Mientras en la habitación del futuro matrimonio Uchiha-Namikaze)

Naru ya empezaba con nauseas cara ves que comía algo, el problema era que no dejaba de comer y ya se había acabado la mitad de la dotación de ramen que le habían regalado los Uchimaki.

—Sasuke-teme—le llamo el rubito a un semi-dormido Uchiha

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto un poco arto el azabache

—Tengo hambre, me traes un _pancotto (1)_ —le pidió con la cara más dulce que tenia

—de donde voy a sacar eso a las 12:00 de la madrugada—dijo/grito Sasuke

— ¡Buaaaaaa!—Naru lloraba y sacaba mas agua que las cataratas del Niágara

—_kami-sama dame paciencia_—rogo Sasu-teme.

* * *

_**(1) pancotto: pasta italiana hacha de tomates, perejil, filetes, aceite de oliva. **_

_**Hanako: muajajajajaj aquí otro cap. nyan**_

_**Naru: -llorando- buaaaaaa TT-TT, Sasu-teme me ignora**_

_**Sasuke: a los review ¬¬**_

_kaiteki-sa: __**valla esa fórmula sí que me mato XD, y lo malo es que también salió en mi examen final TT-TT, bueno si a Sasu-teme le esperan unos largos meses XD y bien te diré Neki-chan n.n**_

_MoonyKuchiki__**: muajajajaj otra yaoista para la bola XD ¡sí!, bueno espero que sigas así juntado a más gente para que vean que genial es el yaoi XD**_

_ikaros-san: __**eso sí, si Sasuke o Nakato o Saruto se enteran no creo que sobrevivan XD**_

_SeleneAka: __**si espero que tu traigas ese liquido vital XD y espero que te abrigues bien owo, cuando Naru deje de llorar y Sasuke de consolarlo les daré tu mensaje (Yami: grax por tu saludo) (Haruto: metiche ¬¬)**_

_Lalanya: __**valla a sí que también nos salieron fan-girl de Sasu-teme (Naru: sinf grax por comentar pero...-aura tenebrosa activada- ¡SASU-TEME ES SOLO MÍO! Ò.Ó)... eso si da miedo y bueno dejemos que Sai lo descubra solito**_

_Moon-9215: __**ejeje bueno aquí está la cita y puede que la mate o puede que no**_

_**Hanako: bien aquí están los review**_

_**Haruto: recuerden dejar: review, sugerencias, preguntas, etc.**_

_**Hanako: bien ya saben lo que sigue**_

_**¿De donde abran salido las demás parejas en el restaurante?**_

_**¿Cuántas chicas irán a la fiesta?**_

_**¿Alguna idea de Sarumi?**_

_**¿Tendrán otra segunda cita?**_

_**¿Ya tiene todo listo para la panchanga y la boda?**_

_**Hanako: bien un pequeño adelanto, el siguiente Cap. ya estada la fiesta y le pondremos al episodio: "la fiesta de despedida, cuando las cosas se ponen explosivas"**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hanako: ya estamos de nuevo aquí dando lata XD**_

_**Haruto: dirás tú, Hanako-tame**_

_**Nota: ya saben que no es mía la serie**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, M-preg, anti-Sakura, OC, AU, etc. **_

_**Hanako: bien al fic**_

* * *

_**Cap. 21**_

"_**la fiesta de despedida, cuando las cosas se ponen explosivas"**_

(En la mansión Uchiha-Namikaze, en la hora del desayuno)

Kazumi y Konan hacían el desayuno, Nagato discutía con Itachi que había llegado de improviso junto a Deidara, quien solo explotaba lo que se encontraba en el camino, debido a tanto ruido Sasuke salió de su habitación con cara de "me chupe un limón" ,así es, nuestro joven Uchiha a sus 14 años tenía ojeras estilo Itachi.

—se quieren callar de una maldita vez—dijo un furioso y cansado Sasuke

—Valla alguien se despertó del pie izquierdo esta mañana—dijo burlón el Uchiha mayor

—_Tu estuvieras igual si toda la noche te la pasaras consolando a un embarazado bipolar—_pensó el azabache en sus adentros

—El desayuno está listo—anuncio la Sayamata— ¿y Naruto?—pregunto a los chicos

¡PUFF! Antes de poder apareció Naru en una nube de humo, pero había algo diferente...sus ojos azules eran rojos y sus marquitas se habían rasgado mas

— ¡SASUKEEEEEEE!—el rubito se abalanzo contra su prometido y lo tacleo como jugador de futbol americano

El oji-negro estaba semiinconsciente en el piso, mientras Naru lo abrazaba/ahorcaba, los demás solo se limitaron a ver la escena con una gran gota anime.

—_y apenas vamos en el primer mes—_Nagato solto un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

(Mientras con los Uchimaki)

Nako veía su collar, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, se quería ir de ese lugar, no era su casa, no era su familia, no eran sus amigos, no era su tiempo

—desde cuando eres pensativa Nako-chan—le dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella

La rubia se dio la vuelta feliz, solo había alguien en el mundo que le permitía decir "Nako-chan"—valla Sarumi, te tardaste en aparecer—le respondió con una media sonrisa

—jejej, que puedo decir, Otou-chan me mando por ustedes ya que no ah regresado desde hace dos semanas—explico la chica quien estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capucha, solo dejando sus ojos: azules con un brillo negro

—oh vamos, ya sabía que tardaríamos con esta misión—se quejo Saruto saliendo de dios sabe donde

—Da igual, Otou-san dice que si no regresan en dos semanas y media, lo van a pasar muy mal—les dijo Sarumi con un tono un poco divertido

—Parece que estamos en graves problemas—dijo Nakato, los demás le vieron con cara de "y tú que crees"

Nako suspiro y vio la hora en un reloj de la pared, tenía que estar en media hora en la casa que habían encontrado. La fiesta empezaba a las 6 y no iba desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar lejos de sus dos chismosos y vengativos hermanos

—Bien yo los dejo solos—dijo cortante la chica Uchimaki caminando hacia el lugar indicado

— ¿A dónde vas?—le pregunto un curioso Saruto

—No te importa, teme—le replico la oji-azul desapareciendo en una nube de humo

—_pmh, no tengo buena visión sobre esto—_pensó el azabache menor.

* * *

(Mientras con las Kunoichis)

Karin, Hinata e Ino estaban decorando el lugar, Temari, Kazumi y Nako arreglaban las mesas y las botanas y Ten-Ten escribía la lista de invitadas, la cual era muy larga, mientras que otras cinco chicas que se ofrecieron a ayudar daban las invitaciones y el punto de reunión.

—bien ya tenemos casi todo listo—anuncio Nako a las demás

—Solo falta que lleguen las chicas y Naru, así comenzara la fiesta—dijo feliz Temari

—oigan ya saben como distraer a Sasuke—dijo Kazumi mientras ponía unas bebidas en una gran mesa

—ya lo tengo fríamente calculado—Karin se acomodo sus lentes y soltó una risita

—_Me pregunto que habrá pensado—_se dijo para sí misma Ten-Ten

—_algo me dice que será divertido de ver—_Nako dio una media sonrisa

—Oye Nako, no hemos visto a tus padres en todas estas semanas—le dijo Kazumi— ¿no se molestaran?—pregunto a la rubia

—Para nada—respondió orgullosa—_además ya estoy en problemas—_respondió dentro de sí misma.

* * *

(Mientras con la peli-teñida)

La molestia rosada estaba paseando por Konoha, sabia de la fiesta que las kunoichis o como ella les decía "las traidoras a la modal", pero tenía la confianza que pronto SU Sasuke-kun entredía en razón y dejaría a Naruto-baka con su bebe bastardo, y ella pronto se convertiría en Sakura Haruno de Uchiha.

—_ja, no sebe lo que le espera a ese baka, sabrá lo que meterse con lo mío—_Sakura deliraba en su cabeza

—_**Pronto yo tendré a los futuros Uchiha, ¡Shanaroo!**_—rugió Ineer Sakura

Haruno estaba tan sumida en sus delirantes pensamientos que no noto que una chica más joven que ella la seguía.

—_no ah notado mi chakra, ¿y se hace llamar ninja?—_pensó la chica mientras la seguía

—_uff, siento que alguien me sigue...a dé ser mi imaginación_—se dijo la peli-rosa

—valla, valla. Así que no sabes que te sigue—le dijo la chica a Sakura

—ya lo sabía, ¿Quién eres y que quieres?—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona

—Soy Sarumi, mi apellido no te incumbe y él porque estoy aquí tampoco—le respondió desapareciendo en el acto

Sakura se quedo pasmado por un momento—esa niñata, tiene un aire muy parecido a la rubia-teñida de Uchimaki— y sin más que decir siguió su camino.

* * *

(En el hotel, en la habitación de los Sabuko no)

La habitación estaba...hecha un desmadre, todo estaba semi-destruido, y parecía que alguien estaba persiguiendo a otro alguien

— ¡Te lo advertí copia barata del Uchiha!—Kankuro estaba a punto de matar a Sai, la razón: había descubierto al azabache y a Gaara en una situación comprometedora

— ¡AHHHHHHHH GAARA-CHAN, AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA!—Sai gritaba por su vida

Gaara solo se conformo al ver la escena, le parecía bastante entretenida...se lo merecía por pervertido.

* * *

(Ya en la casa de la panchaga, las 5:30)

Las chicas ya empezaban a llegar, algunas eran kunoichis, ANBU y sensei, además de unas cuantas que había salieron de un extraño remolino (1), Kazumi había ido por Naru, y las demás solo llevaban a cara invitada a su mesa.

Ten-Ten haciéndola de DJ escogía la mejor canción para empezar la fiesta, solo ella, Naru y las demás sabia de los stripper, para las invitadas era una sorpresa, ya llegando la peli-naranja con el rubito empezó todo

(-introducir aquí la canción que prefieran para bailar...en mi caso pondré: On the floor (2)-)

— ¡Que comience la fiesta!—grito Ten-Ten

— ¡SIIII!—todas se pararon y empezaron a bailar

Mientras unas bailaban, otras le daban las felicitaciones al oji-azul incluso las fans de Sasuke le felicitaron y otras le daban ideas para "vengarse" con el causante del embarazo

En fin, la fiesta era un exitazo y con lo que venía se iba a poner candente.

—oye Naruto, ¿ya has pensado que nombre ponerle al bebe?—le pregunto una chica del club de fans de Sasuke

—Si serás idiota, primero debe saber si será niño o niña—le reprendió otra fan-girl mientras le daba un zape

—etto...bueno si es niño pensaba ponerle Nakato—dijo Naru con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos azul cielo—claro que si es niña...!Naruko!—agrego el oji-azul

—kawaiii, Nakato Uchiha. ¡Que nombre tan genial!—dijo otra chava entrado en la practica

—valla Naruko Uchiha, es un buen nombre. ¿No creen chicas?—les pregunto Temari

—Sí, ya lo creo—dijo Nako con una media sonrisa.

* * *

(Mientras con Sasuke-teme)

Sasuke alias soy-vengador-que-ni-el-aire-me-despeina-Uchiha se preguntaba donde diablo se había metido Naruto, llevaba una hora y media buscando a su rubio prometido. Nadie sabía donde se había escondido el Namikaze-Uzumaki, ni Nagato, ni Itachi, ni Deidara, y para el colmo también había desaparecido Kazumi, Ten-Ten, Temari, Karin, Ino Y Nako; eso ya era bastante para ser una simple coincidencia.

— ¡Oye Sasuke!—un grito le llamo la atención y vio a Saruto acercársele a una gran velocidad— ¿has visto de casualidad a Nako-dobe?—le pregunto a toda prisa que apenas el Uchiha puro entenderle

—...no—respondió un poco aturdido este

— ¡SARUTO!—Nakato llego como si estuviera en un maratón— ¡Usurantonkachi!, que te eh dicho que no corras como loco—le reprendió el azabache

—Bien par de bakas, ¿alguno ha visto al dobe?—les pregunto ya un poco arto el Uchiha

—No—respondieron los dos Uchimaki

Los tres se quedaron en silencio...los tres buscaban a los dos rubios de Konoha, Nako y Naruto, había algo muy extraño en eso.

—Creo que ya sé donde pueden estar—dijo Sasuke viendo a un grupo de chicos bien formados yendo hacia el barrio Uchiha—síganme—el azabache salto hacia los tejados mientras que los dos Uchimaki solo le siguieron.

* * *

(De vuelta en la fiesta)

Las invitadas seguían bailando, bebiendo sake que había salido de dios sabe dónde, y juagando verdad o reto. Todo el mundo estaba en la suyo hasta que tocaron la puerta

— ¿Es aquí la fiesta a la que venimos a animar?—dijo un chavo de 16 años con una voz sensual

—Sí, pasen—dijo Karin babeando por dentro— ¡TEN-TEN, YA SABES QUE HACER!—le grito a la castaña

La oji-café guiño el ojo como diciendo "por supuesto"—bien, estimadas invitadas, les pedimos que tomen asiento para el espectáculo—dijo con un micrófono en la mano

Las chicas solo asistieron y se sentaron, preguntándose cuál sería el espectáculo...las luces se habían apagado de un momento a otro, una luz apareció en el centro del lugar, dejando ver a los estripper.

—oh por dios, están como quieren—dijo una chica

—con un chavo asi, dejo a mi novio—le respondió otra chava alado de ella

Los stripper pusieron su propia música y valla que hacían un buen show, las chicas respondían con chiflidos y gritos como: "ese morenazo" o "asi están buenos papacitos", por su parte en la mesa principal Naru estaba totalmente sonrojado de pies a cabeza al igual que Nako

—_oh por dios, están mejor que Takao—_pensó la rubia Uchimaki

Lo que nadie esperaba era que en una de las ventanas Sasuke, Saruto Y Nakato estuvieran espiando la escena, lo peor fue cuando unos cuantos se acercaron donde estaban las kunoichi y Naru: la gota que derramo el vaso.

—_se atreve a coquetearle a Naruto/Nako...!YO SI LOS MATO¡—_pensaron los tres azabache al mismo tiempo

Los tres bajaron del árbol donde espiaban y empezaron a formular la venganza, pero un puff llamo la atención del último Uchiha y en Uchimaki mayor

— _**¡Orioke no jutsu!**_—de un abrir y cerrar de ojos una chica de buen cuerpo de cabello negro y ojos negri-azules apareció

— ¡Que intentas hacer Usuratonkachi!—le grito Nakato a _¿Saruto-chan? _

—voy a matar a esos tipejos que están cerca de Nako-dobe—le respondió con una sonrisa sádica—además que mejor forma de entrar que infiltrados—

Antes que "Saruko" entrada a la fiesta Nakato le jalo lejos de Sasuke.

—Estás loco, con ese jutsu sabrá de quienes somos parientes—le reprendió el oji-negro

—Y habrá el que me lo enseño—respondió malhumorado

— ¡no fue mi culpa...estaba en un pergamino de Otou-chan!—Nakato solo desvió la mirada sonrojado

— ¡PERO QUE MIERDA...!—un grito saco a los dos azabaches de su pelea, al parecer el menor de los Uchiha había pegado el grito a l cielo, la razón: los stripper habían salido para tomar aire fresco después de la correteada que las chicas les habían dado y pues...un Sasuke celoso era lo más peligroso del mundo.

—así que se atrevieron a acercarse a MI Naruto—dijo el oji-negro con una voz lúgubre— ¡VAN A MORIR!—

Los dos Uchimaki también tenían cara de miedo, Saruto cancelo el jutsu— ¡nadie se le acerca a nuestra hermana y vive para contarlo!—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

— ¡CHIORI!, ¡RASSENGAN, RASSENDORI!—pues al parecer los pobre chicos se le había acabado su vida

—Oigan a donde fueron los chavos—pregunto Karin ante la desilusión de las chicas

—Ni idea—contestaron

* * *

**_(1): supongo que ya saben quienes son las que aparecieron en ese torbellino_**

**_(2): On the floor: Jennifer Lopez y Pitbull_**

_**Hanako: al fin termine XD, me tarde mucho, es que no me gustaba como quedo así que lo borre y corregí 7 veces n.n**_

_**Naru: a los review n.n**_

_Ikaros-san: __**ajajaja, si yo también quiero verla rodar muajajaja **_

_Moon-9215__**: si ya verás como el karma se las cobra n.n**_

_MoonyKuchiki__: __**si también me mero de risa, y bueno aquí todas las sugerencias son aceptadas n.n, pobre Naru lo dejaste son oxigeno (Naru: x.x)**_

_Yuzed Nowari__: __**bueno yo tampoco tengo todo el tiempo para estar aquí...pero como ya casi son vacaciones me estoy librando XD y bueno puede que si se quiere vengar o no y a tus preguntas...tengo muchas actividades pero las mejores es: ver anime, jugar futboll, hacer fic y cosplay con mi amigos locos XD (Haruto: lo odio por que se mete en donde no le llaman ¬¬)... (Yami: el azul y blanco)... (Haruto: no soy muy dado a visitarlas)**_

_kaiteki-sa: __**XD adoro tu tono misterioso y buena conclusión Neki-chan...y bueno tarde pero aquí está la actualización**_

_wnd-neko__: __**pobre Kuro-kun XD eso le pasa por imitar a Tobi n.n, y bueno se nota que eres buena para las matemáticas le llegaste a la cantidad exacta**_

_nasui: __**mmm me has dado una gran idea con tu comentario maujajajajajaja**_

_SeleneAka__: __**no te preocupes tu paquete llego es mas sufrimos resaca debido a eso XD...en el próximo Cap. Kyuubi tendrá una gran sorpresa n.n, bueno a tus preguntas... (Neji: su destino es dar regalos por la chimenea -.-)...sin comentarios (Hinata: como ninjas estoy acostumbrada a trabajar bajo presión n/n) buena respuesta n.n (Naru: es una de mis ramen favoritos...! Sasuke-teme quiero ramen! n/n) XD (chicas: Machismo –mirando a sus respetivos novios- ¡muere desgraciado! –Sacando armas de dios sabe donde-)... lol**_

_**Hanako: bien eso es todo por ahora no se desesperen si no es hoy mañana subiré otro Cap. de Konoha Monster High n.n**_

_**Haruto: recuerden dejar: review, sugerencias, peticiones de fic, preguntas, etc.**_

_**Hanako: aura a las preguntas del millón de yens **_

_**¿Naru terminara estrangulando a Sasuke mientras le abraza?**_

_**¿Nako se sonreída una vez en su vida?**_

_**¿Qué hará Sarumi?**_

_**¿Sakura sufrida a causa del karma?**_

_**¿Saruto y Nakato son celosos?**_

_**¿Sobrevivieran los stripper y Sai?**_

_**¿Les gusto la fiesta? n.n **_

_**Hanako: eso es todo que les valla bien n.n**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Fic:**_ _Destino juntos_

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san_

_**Nota 2: **__(8) a la víbora, víbora de la mar, de la mar, por aquí todos pueden pasar (8) XD_

* * *

_**Cap. 22**_

"_**preparando los últimos detalles para el gran día"**_

Al parecer la fiesta había sido un gran éxito, los stripper habían sido encontrados en muy mal estado, pero bueno era lo de menos. Naru estaba en la sala de su casa con las kunoichis, al parecer Nagato se había adelantado a los plantes del futuro matrimonio Uchiha-Namikaze y ya tenía la fecha de la boda canalizando y era... ¡en menos de tres días! Y como buenas amigas del futuro casado, Karin, Kazumi, Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari y Nako se había ofrecido a ayudar a Naruto y Sasuke para el gran día.

—bien lo primero es conseguir una iglesia y salón—dijo Karin con una gran lista en la mano

—si no mal recuerdo hay una cerca de las murallas del oeste—dijo Nako pensativa

—Bien, lo siguiente es la vestimenta—leyó Karin en la lista

—un traje color negro para Sasuke se le vería bien y a Naruto pues...—Temari intentaba encontrar alguna palabra adecuada para anunciar lo siguiente

— ¿Algún problema?—preguntó Naru serio dejando sacar un poco del chakra del Kyuubi

—Veras Naruto...se te está empezando a notar un poco la barriguita—dijo Ten-Ten abriendo la chamarra del rubio y dejando ver una pequeña bolita que se empezaba a notar—y el traje no se te va ver bien así que...—

—_Que no sea lo que estoy pensando_—se dijo el oji-azul para sí mismo

—...usaras un vestido—termino de decir Ino

— ¡!—el Namikaze-Uzumaki pego el grito al cielo y valla que se escucho por toda Konoha

—_ajajajaja esto será entretenido—_Kyuubi que espiaba la conversación se reía en sus adentros

—_porque a mi—_el pobre Naru estaba en el suelo lamentándose de su existencia

—vamos Naruto, no es tan malo—le intento animar Nako sin mucho éxito—_animar no es lo mío, eso es trabajo de Saruto-teme—_

—Bien...el banquete será...—dijo Kazumi

— ¡Ramen!—grito ya un animado rubio interrumpiendo a su pariente

—no creo que a todos los invitados les guste el ramen, Naruto—le dijo Hinata

—Por muy extraño que suene, yo también apoyo que haya ramen—dijo la rubia Uchimaki

— ¿De casualidad no son familia?—pregunto divertida Temari, casando un leve sobresalto en Nako

—Bien tenemos mucho que hacer, ¡asi que manos a la obra!—dijo entusiasmada Ino

* * *

(Mientras con Sasuke)

Shikamaru, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Nakato y Saruto acompañaban a Sasuke a arreglar detalles de la boda, los seis chicos se ofrecieron para ayudarle a terminar más rápido los preparativos, a excepción del Nara quien, prácticamente, lo habían arrastrado con ellos.

—A este paso jamás encontradas un anillo que te guste, Uchiha—le dijo burlo Kiba, y la verdad llevaban tres tiendas que habían visitado y ningún anillo convencía al futuro y joven casado

—Vamos, deja que el Uchiha decida, al fin al cabo es el que se casa—dijo Kankuro divertido

—Oigan, ¿Por qué no entramos allá?—un entusiasmado Saruto apuntaba a un local que decía en letras grandes "Konoha love"

Todos los chavos entraron al local para encontrarse con el encargado del "changarro" a... ¿ITACHI?

—TU... ¿QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?—le grito Sasuke a su hermano mayor

—veamos...ayer Dei-chan me saco de una patada de la casa y me grito algo como "ni te atrevas a regresar sin haber conseguido un trabajo, maldito vago con ojeras" y aquí estoy—después de tal explicación a todos les salió una gota anime

—Esto cada vez se pone más raro—dijo Nakato con cara de alucinado

—Que problemático es hacer una boda—murmuro el Nara con cara de dormido ambulante

—bien entonces... ¿que deseas Ototo-baka?—dijo arrogante Itachi

—un anillo para la boda pedazo de animal—le contesto Sasuke a su "amado" nii-san

—Valla que genio—le dijo el Uchiha mayor—si sigues así Naruto-kun no se va querer casar contigo—

Un segundo después de haber dicho esto, Sasuke estaba haciéndole la urracarrana a Itachi mientras este le hacia una llave al cuello.

—_Con razón no son una familia normal—_pensó Nakato viendo la escena

—_done hay una cámara cuando se necesita—_se dijo para si Saruto

Ya después de media hora de lucha libre al estilo Uchiha, que por cierto los presentes cobraron la entrada al lugar para ver el espectáculo, Sasuke busco a lo que fue, el añillo de bodas.

Cinco minutos, 33 anillos, 4 bostezos y 23 llaves de lucha libre después...

Al parecer el azabache había encontrado algo de su gusto y valla que no tenia mal sentido para ello, los anillos eran color oro, con un diamante pequeño pero brillante incrustado en el centro, y en la parte de atrás tenían la inscripción que decía "lazos irrompibles" sin duda era el anillo prefecto para la ocasión

* * *

(Mientras con Naru)

Las kunoichis habían arrastrado, literalmente, a Naruto a una tienda de vestidos de novia, a pesar de las protestas del rubio estas no le hacían en menor caso y le daban a probar vestidos de a montón

—Vamos Naruto, sal de una vez—dijo Karin que estaba al frente del vestidor donde estaba el Namikaze-Uzumaki

—No pienso salir de aquí... ¡ni por todo el ramen del mundo!—grito el rubio desde el interior del lugar

Nako solo rodo los ojos, solo se metió al vestidor y a empujones saco a Naru dejando ver como le lucia aquel vestido.

El vestido era de corte rectangular, la parte delantera solo estaba sostenida por dos lazos que se ataban en el cuello y terminaban en forma de moño en la espalda la cual estaba descubierta, tenía unos guantes blancos que llegaban un poco más arriba del codo y adornados con peluche de color más obscuro, todo el conjunto hacia que Naruto se viera increíble, su figura resaltaba haciendo parecer un perfecto 90, 60,90 claro que sin busto

—ve te ve genial—dijo Temari viendo a su amigo rubio

—Sasuke se va a morir tan solo te vea en la iglesia—dijo divertida Karin

Las presentes riendo ante el cometario, la chicas y las encargadas del lugar se sorprendían no solo de la joven edad de Jinchurinki sino también de que aquel vestido se le viera tan bien, sacando envidia de las demás que estaban también a vísperas de casarse

—bien, ese vestido no los llevamos—anunció Ten-Ten

—_nunca pensé que tendría que usar vestido para mi boda—_se dijo Naru para si

—ajajajaja, te ves bien mocoso—dijo Kyuubi burlón llegando de dios sabe donde—el Uchiha-bastardo quedada en coma—

—no eres de mucha ayuda Kyuubi-baka—mofo el rubio

—Nunca dije que te adía la vida fácil—dijo sonriente el biju—alégrate, ninguno de tus mocosos tendrá que ser mi Jinchurinki—

— ¿Cómo sabes si tendré mas hijos?—pregunto mientras ponía su mano cerca de su vientre

—un pajarito naranja me lo dijo—termino de decir para irse de allí

—vamos Naruto, faltan las invitaciones—grito Hinata sacando al mencionado de sus pensamientos

—oigan... ¿creen que podre ser gran padre?—pregunto el chico del grupo un poco inseguro

—Por supuesto, ni lo dudes un solo segundo—dijo Ino sonriente

—Ino tiene razón, será un gran padre para el pequeño o pequeña Uchiha primo—dijo Kazumi

—_serás un gran padre y Hokage, eso no lo dures—_pensó Nako con una pequeña sonrisa

Las Kunoichis y Naruto soliendo del lugar, les esperaba unos días pesados, pero sin duda adían que aquel día fuera el mejor para el Uchiha y el Namikaze-Uzumaki

* * *

(En la oficina de la Hokage)

Tsunade había recibido ya la noticia de que pronto Naruto y Sasuke se convertirían en un matrimonio, veía una foto de Minato y Kushina cuando eran jóvenes

—ojala estuvieran para verlo Kushina, Minato, ver como su familia se ha unido de nuevo—dijo la rubia un poco melancólica—nunca nadie volverá a dañar a esta nueva unión—

Sin que lo notara una sobra con capucha veía la foto detrás de la Hokage, sus ojos azules-negrizcos veían con un brillo especial la escena

—_Pronto será el inicio de una gran aventura, o me dejo de llamar Sarumi—_dijo la chica antes de irse del lugar

* * *

_**Hanako: bien aquí llega el final del Cap. n.n**_

_**Haruto: bien perdón por la tardanza, pero está loca –señalando a Hanako- no se decidía que mas poner en el Cap.**_

_**Hanako: no ayudes Teme ¬¬, bien a los review n.n**_

_kaiteki-sa__** : espero que también esta espera valga la pena...eso del anti-yaoismo es una conspiración XD, sigue así y te ayudare a eliminarlo n.n y saludos para ti y Naki-chan**_

_SeleneAka__: __**ajajaj algo me dice que los stripper si se curaron en tu casa XD y si tu amo salió en el Cap. no creo que respondan tu pregunta del S.M las chicas están un poco "ocupadas" espero que este Cap. sea de tu agrado **_

_ikaros-san: __**eso es cierto, todos aquí preferimos darnos un tiro antes que estar con ella –pone cara de asco- espero que este Cap. sea de tu agrado y cuídate :D**_

_Moon-9215__: __**no creo que muera pero...sufrida sufrida :D**_

_wnd-neko__: __**ajajaja si Kuro-kun espero que no te haya dado duro la resaca, si es así come chile créeme, o al menos eso dice –silbando inocentemente- buen dicho Neko-chan y espero que sigas con nosotros SALUDOS!**_

_camiSXN__: __**algo me dice que la parte de los stripper fue la favorita de todos aquí XD y bueno espero que sigas en el fic :D**_

_Yuzed Nowari:_ **_no tienes que agradecer mi apoyo en tu primer fic, al contrario agradezco no solo tu apoyo sino también el de cada lector y lectora, por lo del cabello no problema el mío siempre se esponja y nunca queda como quiero pero ya verás como se arregla :D y crece n.n_**

" "_: __**valla un lector sin nombre...bien grax por ver el fic y bueno Sasuke siempre fue celoso con cualquier cosa que se refiera a Naruto, saludos y sigue con nosotros**_

_**Hanako: bien eso es todo espero no tardar mucho pero visitas atacan n.n**_

_**Haruto: recuerden dejar review, sugerencias, comentarios, dudas, etc.**_

_**Hanako: bien a las preguntas de el fic :D**_

_**¿Se habrá anticipado Nagato a la fecha?**_

_**¿Construidan un ring para ver pelear a los dos Uchiha?**_

_**¿Quién será aquel pajarito naranja que le dijo eso a Kyuubi?**_

_**¿Sasuke tendrá una gran hemorragia nasal a ver aquel vestido que usada Naru?**_

_**¿Deidara volverá echar de la casa a Itachi?**_

_**¿Listos para la boda?**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Fic:**_ _Destino juntos_

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san_

_**Nota 2: **__sin ideas de que poner aquí XD_

* * *

_**Cap. 23**_

"_**el gran día, la gran boda"**_

(Habitación de Naruto)

Dentro de su habitación, Naruto estaba en una de sus peleas mas difíciles de sus 14 años de vida... ¡ponerse bien un vestido de novia!, así es había llegado al fin el día de su boda, pero tenía ciertos problemas con el vestuario.

—No entiendo como pueden ponerse esto las mujeres—se quejo el rubio peleando con el corcel del vestido

—deja te ayudo Naruto—se ofreció Kazumi ayudando a su primo

—No puedo creer que sea el día de mi boda—dijo soñador y un poco nervioso el Namikaze

—Ya verás que recordadas este día por toda tu vida—dijo la peli-naranja guiñando el ojo

— ¿Naruto-kun ya estás listo?—le pregunto Karin entrado al cuarto

—Ya casi solo faltan los zapatos, y demás cosas—respondió la Sayamata antes que el oji-azul

—_Este será un laaaaargo día—_pensó el rubio sacando un suspiro.

* * *

(En otra parte del complejo Uchiha, con Sasuke)

Sasuke se acomodaba la corbata por cuarta vez, estaba demasiado emocionado que se había convertido en nerviosismo, en una horas al fin Naruto sería su esposo, algo con lo que estaba esperando no más de toda su vida.

—Valla quién lo diría, de los nueve novatos tu y Naruto son los primeros en casarse—dijo Kiba dándole codazos en señal de compañerismo

—Que problemático es casarse—murmuro Shikamaru que estaba tirado en el suelo como muerto

—Y habla un bajo que no se levanta del suelo—rugió el Inuzuka mientras movía de un lado a otro al Nara

— ¿oigan no han visto a Nako?—les pregunto Saruto entrando de la nada

—no, para que la buscas—pregunto Shino que estaba sentado en silencio

—para algo importante..._donde diablos te metiste nako-dobe—_pensó para sí mismo saliendo del lugar.

* * *

(En otra parte de la aldea)

Nako veía escondida entre los arbustos a cierta plasta rosa, no permitiría se enterada de la boda del ya casi matrimonio Uchiha-Uzumaki, así que ideo un gran plan

—bien ya sabes tú parte Sarumi—dijo Nako sin quitar la vista a la peli-teñida

—Hai—dijo está saliendo de tras de su espalda—**Henge**—grito esta para que su apariencia cambiada pareciendo al de Shizune.

* * *

(Con Sakura-Basura)

La peli-rosadita estaba paseando por Konoha, estaba tan embobada en sus pensamientos que se asusto cuando sintió que alguien le toco del hombro.

—Shizune me has asustado—dijo Sakura poniendo su mano en el pecho

—Perdón, Sakura, pero Tsunade-sama tiene una misión muy importante para ti—dijo "Shizune" fingiendo una sonrisa

—Enserio, y ¿de que se trata?—chillo está emocionada

—Tienes que dejar estos documento a una pequeña aldea no muy lejos de aquí—le dijo dándole los supuestos papeles—es urgente así que tienes que salir inmediatamente y será un misión en solitario—

—de acuerdo, lo hare, deséame suerte Shizune—dijo esta para salir de inmediato

—suerte...ojala te mueras en el camino—susurro lo ultimo Sarumi—que empiece la diversión—dijo para sí volviendo a su forma original

—parece que Sarumi se divertida el día de hoy—se dijo Nako yéndose del lugar sabiendo que la otra chica se encargaría de todo.

* * *

(De nuevo con Naru)

Después de muchos arreglos, por fin habían arreglado a Naru, no faltaba mencionar que con el vestido el rubio se veía espectacular, claro que también las chicas se habían cambiando.

Kazumi llevaba un vestido parecido al que uso con su cita con Juugo, con la diferencia que llevaba en la espalda un moño atado, Karin llevaba un vestido largo de color rojo pegado con un poco de escote, Hinata tenía un vestido color plata con la falda esponjada y escotado, Ino tenía un vestido morado claro, Nako llevaba un vestido vi-color, de naranja y partes azules, Ten-Ten llevaba un vestido corto rosa bajito con detalles chinos, y Temari llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla.

—Te ves genial Naruto—aseguro Temari giñando el ojo

—Gracias—dijo este sonrojado

—Este será un día memorable—le aseguro Hinata

—_de eso tenlo seguro_—pensó para sí misma Nako

(Ya en la iglesia)

Los presentes ya se estaban acomodando en los respetivos lugares, entre los presentes estaban los senseis de ambos chicos, también algunos kages de diferente aldeas, algunos aldeanos y un grupo extraño de chicos que de nuevo habían salido de aquel extraño remolino.

Sasuke estaba en el altar y al lado de este estaba Kakashi, quien veía como el Uchiha se movía de un lado al otro totalmente nervioso. La causa es que el Uzumaki no aparecía ni tampoco las chicas.

—y si le paso algo o me dejo botado—Sasuke estaba al borde del colapso

—Tranquilo no ah de tardar en venir—le trato de calmar el peli-plateado

— ¡Es tu culpa, le pegaste tu maldita manía de llegar tarde!—le amenazo Sasuke sacando el Sharingan

Gotazo anime por parte de Kakashi-sensei

— ¡Ya vienen!—anuncio Suigetsu mirando por unos monoculares

Todos los presentes se sentaron de volada en sus respetivos lugares, también Sasuke esperaba ansioso ver a Naruto, y valla sorpresa que se llevo. El rubio al entrar hizo que todos que quedaran con la boca abierta, no solo porque llevaba vestido sino por lo bien que le quedaba, a la mayoría de las mujeres saco celos ya que se veía como un perfecto 90,60,90, claro que sin el busto, lucia como un bello ángel caído en la tierra de simples mortales. Era llevado del brazo por su hermano Nagato que aunque no lo mostrada se sentía contento por su ototo.

—Cuídalo bien—le dijo el peli-naranja entregándoselo al Uchiha, para después irse a sentar al lado de Konan que llevaba un hermoso vestido azul cielo

—lo hare más que a mi propia vida—dijo hipnotizado por la belleza de su prometido

Los dos se sonriendo, y fueron hacia el altar donde estaba el padre que los casaría y era ni más ni menos que ¿Hidan?, bueno con el poco tiempo que tuvieron fue lo mejor que consiguieron.

—Bien estamos aquí para unir a estos dos chicos, asa que sea rápido que no tengo todo el maldito tiempo de esto—dijo Hidan sacando un gotazo anime en todos los presentes

Así fue transcurriendo la ceremonia, claro que mayoría parecía estar en las nubes, Jiraiya escribía disimuladamente unas mas de sus obras, Itachi se puso unos lentes para padecer despierto, Saruto y Nakato contaban borregos hasta que Nako de un golpe los despertó y así mayoría de los presentes.

—Bien es hora del entregar los anillos ¡ASÍ QUE PONGAN ATENCIÓN DESGRACIADOS!—grito el peli-plateado de Akatsuki sacando un megáfono

—Yo Sasuke Uchiha prometo respetarte, protegerte y cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe—dijo el azabache poniéndole el anillo

—Yo Naruto Uzumaki prometo respetarte, protegerte y cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe—dijo el rubio haciendo lo mismo

—Hoy los declaro oficialmente casados y más vale que no se le ocurra divorciarse que no regreso a esta estúpida aldea—advirtió el "padre"—pueden besarse de una maldita vez—y como arte de magia Sasuke agarro a Naru de la cintura y le plato un gran beso ante el aplauso y chiflidos de alegría de todos.

* * *

(Mientras en un lugar X)

Sarumi había seguido ala pelirrosa en su "misión", por supuesto que la frente de marquesina no había presenciado su chakra

—Dulces sueños—dijo dándole un golpe con un tronco dejándola noqueada

—Valla que fácil—se dijo Sarumi—bien quiero ver como termina la fiesta—dijo para salir de allí a toda prisa dejando a una Basura tirada en el suelo.

* * *

(De nuevo en la pachanga)

La fiesta estaba a todo dar, y las chavas ya pedían que Naru lanzada el ramo.

—Bien, 1, 2,3—todas las mujeres y uno que otro chavo se abalanzaron al ramo, al final fue Hinata quien consiguió el codiciado objeto

—Valla ya tenemos a la siguiente que se nos casa—dijo divertida Ino ante la sonrojada Hyuuga

— ¡atrapen ala Hokage se lleva el sake!—grito Kazumi siguiendo ya una ebria Tsunade

— ¡El sake es mío!—grito la rubia siendo perseguida por mas le la mitad de los presentes

—Valla que oba-chan tiene problemas—dijo Naruto mientras bailaba con su ya esposo

—No importa, lo importante es que por fin estamos casado—dijo tiernamente el Uchiha sonrojando al rubio para seguir besándose—además esta noche va ser la mejor—susurro de modo pervertido

—Pervertido—le respondió este más rojo que un tomate.

* * *

_**Hanako: eeeeh que dijeron ya viene lemon pues sorry pero les dejare con las ganas (—el publico abuchea—) momento yo nunca dije que fuera para este cap, digamos que pondré un especial para eso para que lo disfruten mas, y bueno muchas Grax a todos por leer mi fic y no se preocupen que podre el lemon mejor que nunca pero necesito inspirarme. Bien ya saben dejen review, sugerencia, preguntas, etc. Por este cap no podre preguntas pero ya verán que falta más emoción y por ultimo ya saben que también me pueden agregar a Facebook solo búsquenme como hanako uchiha eso es todo y cuídense mucho y saludos **_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Fic:**_ _Destino juntos_

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, lemon._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san_

_**Nota 2: **__extra del cap. 23_

* * *

_**Extra cap. 23**_

"_**la luna de miel"**_

Los dos recién casados habían llegaron ya tarde su fiesta y eso que daban las 12 de la noche. Como ya buena pareja de casados, Sasuke cargaba a Naruto en brazos y valla que eran grandes las ventajas de ser ninjas y tener un buen acondicionamiento físico ya que el Uchiha ya habían estado cargando a su esposo ya hace 2 horas atrás.

—Bien _Naru-chan_ que tal si empezamos nuestra propia celebración—dijo Sasuke pervertida mente además ya que Tsunade le había dicho que pasando ese mes tendría que aguantarse hasta que naciera el bebe

—Tengo una sorpesa para ti, espera aquí—le susurro al oído el rubio

Naruto se metió inmediatamente a su habitación cerrando con llave la puerta. Abrió una parte de la pared que era falsa y saco una caja de extraña procedencia.

—Solo espero que Nako haya tenido razón—dijo sacando la ropa que había en la caja

(Diez minutos después)

Sasuke seguía esperando la sorpresa del rubio, sentado en el piso cerca de la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió y vio...

— ¿Que tal me veo?—pregunto el rubio que llevaba puesto una yukata blanca que le quedaba un poco grande dándole un aspecto inocente, además de una linda colita y orejitas de Kitsune y lo hacían ver totalmente adorable y violabre, Sasuke se había puesta ambas manos en la nariz para evitar de morir de un desangrado nasal.

—_un...angel—_pensó el Uchiha aun con el sangrado

Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y lo empezó a besar con mucha pasión, empezó a empujarlo hacia dentro de la habitación hasta que cayeron en la cama, la cual ya estaba adornada con varios pétalos de flores haciendo la ocasión muy romántica, ambos cayeron a la cama y siguieron besándose

El azabache se quito el saco y la corbata con ayuda del rubio y cayeron a la cama, después su camisa y la yukata siguieron ese camino al igual que el pantalón del Uchiha.

Ambos chicos se besaban apasionadamente, Sasuke empezó a besar y lamer el cuello de su pareja mientras este lanzaba pequeños gemidos, el azabache su bajando hasta su pecho dejando un camino de saliva por donde su lengua pasaba.

―Sasu…ke―gimió el rubio al sentir la lengua de su pareja

El azabache sonrió al escuchar al rubio gemir y siguió bajando hasta llegar al miembro del rubito, empezó lamiendo la punta sacando suspiros en su pareja, complacido con esto siguió hasta que de repente se metió todo el miembro en la boca.

―aaaaah…aaaah―Naru gemía de placer sin poder articular una palabra

El azabache siguió hasta que Naru derramo su esencia en la boca del Uchiha

―hay algo que siempre eh querido hacer _Naru-chan―_le susurro en el oído el oji-negro, mientras tomaba las manos de menor y las amarraba a la cabezera con la corbata

Sasuke vio determinadamente a su esposo, su cuerpo totalmente desnudo y brillante por el sudor, su cara sonrojada y sus ojos entrecerrados además de las orejitas y la cola esponjada de kitsune le quedaba de maravilla, totalmente inocente, violabre y sumiso ante él.

―Sasu…ke―Naru susurro llamando al mayor

El azabache acaricio las torneadas piernas del rubio, su suave piel bronceada tocándola cara centímetro. El Uchiha le abrió las piernas lentamente y empezó a meter su miembro poco a poco

―aaaaah…sasuke, sasuke ―Naruto sintió un poco de dolor y un poco incómodo por estar amarrado

―aaah Naru―gimio Sasuke ya estando dentro del

El mayor de los dos empezó a embestir el cuerpo bajo suyo, claro que con sumo cuidado para no dejar a su futuro hijo/a, por otra parte el rubio gemía de placer sin control alguno, el cuarto estaba subiendo rápidamente la temperatura.

―Sasu…te amo―gimio el Namikaze-Uzumaki

―tambien te amo…Naru―respondió el azabache

El oji-negro surgió penetrando al oji-azul, hasta que Naru termino en los vientres de ambos y Sasuke dentro del rubio

―te amo, Naruto―lo beso dulcemente mientras lo soltaba de su agarre

―igual yo Sasuke―dijo Naru antes de caer dormido

Sasuke sonrió con ternura, mientras tapaba a ambos con las sabanas, abrazando al menor por la espada y acariciando su vientre, para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Fic:**_ _Destino juntos_

_**Autores:**__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias:**__yaoi, sasunaru, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota:**__la serie es de Kishimoto-san_

_**Nota 2: **__sin ideas XD_

* * *

_**Cap. 24**_

_**"y los meses pasaron...muchas cosas que contar"**_

Naru caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, llevaba dos semanas de haberse casado con Sasuke, y valla que las cosas habían cambiaron un poco en la aldea, no solo que la gente lo llamaba o Naruto Namikaze de Uchiha o Naruto Uchiha y valla que se tardaba en acostumbrarse a eso.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba más que contento con la idea de que ya muchos llamaran al rubio con el apellido Uchiha de muchas maneras ya que reconocían que el oji-azul era su esposo y más importante que era suyo y de nadie más, por muy posesivo que sonara eso.

(―Tres meses―)

Naru paseaba felizmente por un parque de Konoha, ya tenía tres meses de embarazo y por insistencia de Sasuke y Nagato había sido suspendido temporalmente del programa ninja hasta que naciera él bebe, por supuesto que no afectaba para nada su meta de ser Hokage.

El rubio comía un helado de chocolate sin ninguna preocupación hasta que una pareja de aldeanos se le acercó.

―felicidades Uzumaki, lograste enredar a Sasuke-kun con ese bebe bastardo que tienes―le dijo la aldeana sin saber qué consecuencias traería consigo

(5 minutos después)

La mitad de la aldea estaba totalmente destruida, y todos los ninjas estaban en el hospital con fracturas al tratar de calmar al jinchurinki, bien decían que el rubio había dejado a todos aterrados por semejante enojo que le hicieron pasar.

―no puedo creer que Naruto haya mandado a todos los ninjas al hospital, valla fuerza que tiene―dijo Kiba que estaba en el suelo de una de las habitaciones ya que había tanto heridos que el pobre hospital estaba hasta el tope de ninjas

―menos mal que Sasuke-san pudo calmarlo sino nos quedemos sin aldea, aunque lo que más me sorprende es que lo haya hecho sin el chakra del Kyuubi―dijo Hinata viendo a los susodichos

Y si tenía razón el rubio se había calmado gracias a Sasuke, ahora dormía cual ángel en una nube en los brazos de Uchiha mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

Desde ese día nadie, pero nadie se atrevió a hacer enojar al rubito.

(―cuatro meses―)

Tsunade había llamado a Sasuke y Naruto, junto con Nagato, Kazumi y Konan, claro que ninguno sabia el motivo aun asi fueron con la Hokage.

―Para que nos desea Tsunade-sama―dijo Nagato quien ya estaba acoplado a la aldea de Konoha

―pues verán hace unos días me di cuenta que Naruto ha comido más de la cuenta y ciertos alimentos le causan nauseas ―la Hokage hizo una pequeña pausa mientras sacaba una hoja―así que tendrás una dieta y eso incluye nada de ramen durante los siguientes 6 meses―

―…―

(5 segundo después)

―NI LOC O SIGO UNA DIETA Y MENOS DEJO EL RAMEN, TTEBAYO―un gran grito se oyó desde Konoha hasta país del rayo causando un gran temblor, valla que el rubio tenia pulmones para ello

Lección: suavizar las noticias sobre la alimentación para el Namikaze-Uzumaki

(-Cinco meses-)

El rubito se miraba cada cinco minutos en el espejo, debido a su ya abultadito vientre debía usar solo pantalones un poco grandes y una playera ligera, y eso le hacía preguntar una sola cosa

―nee, Kasumi ¿estoy gordo? ―pregunto el rubio con inocencia

La peli-naranja tembló ante tal pregunta, si le decía que si el rubio se ponía a llorar durante 11 horas seguidas y conseguía inundar la casa y mitad de la aldea, por otra parte si le decía que no el rubio sacaba la mitad del chakra del Kyuubi y conseguía hacer un terremoto de gran magnitud.

―eeeeh…bueno veras yo tengo que irme―Kasumi corrió por su vida más rápido que Sonic

El rubio le salió una vena en la cien, salió de su casa totalmente de mal humor, tenía que encontrar a alguien que le respondiera o llovería sangre.

En eso a lo lejos vio a los tres Uchimaki

―Nako-chan ¿me veo gordo?―le pregunto el rubio a la rubia

―eeeh…bueno…adiós―los tres huyeron de igual forma por sus vidas

―mph, ya verán los atrapare ―murmuro el rubito

Y así fue preguntado a todo aquel ser vivo que se encontraba, hasta que…

―solo un poco Naru-chan―dijo totalmente feliz de la vida Sai quien estaba con Gaara

(-Media hora después-)

―bien echo Sai, ahora tenemos una laguna en vez de aldea―le dijo Ino mientras le daba tremendo zape

Y si Ino no exageraba, Naru llevaba llorando 11 horas seguidas tratando de ser calmado por Sasuke, Hinata, Konan Y Kazumi sin éxito alguno, había tanta agua en la aldea que se podía hacer un balneario completo con 33 albercas.

(-Seis meses-)

―Sasu, tráeme ramen―dijo Naru con una voz tierna y ojitos de cachorro

―Naruto, por milésima vez no puedes comer ramen―respondió este suspirando

―entonces tráeme chocolate―dijo el rubio

―tampoco―respondió el azabache

―donas con mermelada―dijo el oji-azul

―comimos hace 10 minutos Naruto―le dijo el oji-negro

― ¡quiero mi ramen!―exigió el Kitsune

― ¿problemas Uchiha-bastardo?―pregunto burlón Kyuubi

―piérdete―respondió cortante el Uchiha

Kyuubi rio burlonamente ante el Uchiha menor, era difícil tratar con un embarazado con antojos solo, ¿la razón?, Konan y Nagato habían salido de misión con vario ANBU durante dos semanas y Kazumi estaba en misión con Sakura, Choji, Juugo y Karin por tres meses así que estaba a solas con su esposo.

―quiero un pescado con salsa―y así Naruto siguió numerando todo lo que quería para comer y cenar por todo el día

(-Siete meses-)

―Sasuke no te vayas ni me dejes solito―Naru estaba técnicamente agarrado de la pierna de Sasuke

―solo van a ser 3 horas―le dijo este tratando de caminar

―entonces voy contigo ―dijo este serio

―no, ni loco, no tienes que hacer esfuerzos―dijo este igualmente

―entonces no te vayas―volvió a decir el rubio

―Naru-chan tienes que dejar que Sasuke haga su misión ―dijo Konan tratando de convencer el rubio

―nooo, voy con él o no va―los ojos del Kitsune se volvieron rojos por unos minutos

Y así fueron los minutos siguientes, al final Sasuke dejo un Kage Bushin para que el rubio estada feliz y tranquilo.

(-Ocho meses-)

Naruto veía las cartas que había mandado Kasumi, todo era tan divertido y emocionante, entre ellos Choji había comenzado un noviazgo con una ninja de la arena llamada Mina Tanaka, además de que era una chica muy linda y dulce, por otra parte los ninjas que estaban cerca de Sakura se quejaban de ella y ya la habían golpeado y tambien Karin estaba entre ellos, pero lo que más le emociono fue que Juugo le pidió matrimonio a su prima.

―me pregunto que serás, espero ser un buen papa para ti―dijo Naru acariciando su vientre

(-Nueve meses-)

Naruto estaba platicando con Hinata, Ino, Nako y Temari.

―valla que rápido han pasado estos meses ¿no creen?―dijo Hinata

―así es, y pronto va nacer él bebe de Naru-chan―dijo Ino melosamente

―bueno algo me dice que va ser muy pronto―comento Nako misteriosamente

―bueno, ¿regresaran Kasumi y los demás Naru?―pregunto Temari

―hoy mismo, además Choji va traer a su novia―respondió este con una gran sonrisa

Y así siguieron platicando, pero…

―aaaah―Naruto se agarrado el vientre y empezó a gemir de dolor

― ¡Naruto!―gritaron las chicas

―se me rompió la fuente, llamen a Sasuke―dijo este con dificultad y sintiendo los dolores

―yo voy, llévenlo al hospital―dijo Nako saliendo corriendo

Las tres asintieron y cargaron al rubio para empezar a correr al hospital

(Con Nako)

La rubia Uchimaki, paro un momento e hizo un clon

―trae a Sasuke y dile que valla al hospital―le ordeno al clon y salió en una nube de humo

Nako hizo sellos con las manos rápidamente

―_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_― salió una serpiente de colores brillantes

―rápido llama a Nakato, Sarumi y Saruto y que vigilen a Naru, no podemos fallar―dijo seria la chica

―como ordenes, Nako-san―la serpiente igual desapareció en una nube de humo

―yo vigilare a la plasta rosada―se dijo saliendo hacia las puertas de la aldea

(Con el clon de Nako)

El Kage Bushin de la Uchimaki estaba a corriendo a gran velocidad, hasta que hallo al Uchiha con los demás chicos

―Uchiha, tienes que ir rápidamente al hospital, Naruto está a punto de dar a luz―dijo está desapareciendo en una nube de humo

Ni lento ni perezoso Sasuke corrió más rápido que en un maratón, al igual que los demás que los dejo muy atrás

―Nakato-san, Saruto-san, el plan está empezando ya saben sus posiciones ―dijo la invocación de Nako a ambos chicos

―bien, tenemos que avisar a Sarumi―dijo Saruto

―ya le eh avisado, suerte―dijo la serpiente desapareciendo

―vamos no tenemos que perder tiempo―dijo Nakato

(En el hospital)

Sasuke entro como diablo que se lleva el alma, y alcanzo a las chicas que estaba con el rubio

―Naruto ¿estás bien, y él bebe tambien?―pregunto al borde de la histeria

―Sasuke, tu maldito bastardo, por tu culpa estoy sufriendo―le dijo amenazante el rubio quien tenía los ojos color rojo

―tenemos que llevárnoslo ―dijo Shizune poniendo al Kitsune en una camilla

― ¡ve rezando para que no te quedes sin amiguito, desde hoy te duermes en la sala!―siguió gritando furioso el oji-azul

―te comparezco Ototo-baka ―dijo Itachi que salio de la nada

― ¡NO ME VUELVA A TOCAR!―se oyó antes de cerrar la puerta de la sala de partos

―tranquilo vas ver que sale con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja―le tranquilizo Deidara

Pasaron horas y horas y no había noticias del rubio ni del bebe, el Uchiha estaba al punto del colapso, demasiada presión para un chico de 14 años

―tranquilízate Sasuke, pronto saldrá Tsunade ―dijo Suigetsu sin obtener resultados

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAH SASUKE-BASTARDO!―se oyó un gran grito de Naru y después nada

En cinco minutos salio Tsunade con una gran sonrisa, avanzo hacia los chicos y dijo

―felicidades Sasuke es un niño―dijo la Hokage―puedes pasar a verlos―dijo antes que hablara el azabache

(Con Naru)

Sasuke entro a la habitación del rubio y allí estaba el cargando a su bebe con una sonrisa en la cara, el pequeño tenía el cabello color negro como él y rebelde como Naru, al igual que su piel, vio sus ojos negros como la noche, él bebe alzo sus brazos queriendo agarrar a su papa y lo que consiguió fue agarra un mechón de su cabello y jalarlo con gran fuerza.

―parece que Nakato quiere jugar con su Otou-san ―dijo entre risas Naruto

― ¿Nakato?, valla Nakato Uchiha, suena bien―dijo Sasuke cargando a su hijo

Los dos se unieron en un tierno beso y el Uchiha sonrió sinceramente

―gracias Naru, me has hecho muy feliz―dijo feliz dándole un beso en la frente

(Mientras con Nako)

La rubia estaba en la puerta de Konoha esperando a sus compañeros que estaba por llegar y hacer lo posible por detener a Sakura.

―_no tardare en llegar Sasuke-kun, evitare que nazca ese bastardo bebe ―_penso Sakura

―_te detendré Sakura o me dejo de llamar Naruko/Saruto/Nakato/Sarumi Uchiha―_pensaron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_**Hanako: tan~tan~tan, así que ya descubrieron el verdadero origen de los "Uchimaki", espero que les guste y como estoy de vacaciones por dos semanas intentare subir estas historias más rápido posible, por cuestión de tiempo no poder responder nada pero espero seguir haciéndolo en el siguiente, solo responder una duda general que era ¿porque Sasuke-teme, y Naru-chan se casaron tan jóvenes? Pues verán en muchas historias leí que ellos al ya graduarse de la academia ninja ya se les consideraba adultos así que me imagino que ya pueden contraer matrimonio **_

_**Dejen revien, preguntas, etc.**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Fic:**_ _Destino juntos_

_**Autores:**__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias:**__yaoi, sasunaru, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota:**__la serie es de Kishimoto-san_

_**Nota 2: **__al fin el final :D_

* * *

_**Cap. 25**_

"_**Sayonara Sakura-baka"**_

_**El final de la historia**_

(Con Kasumi y los demás)

―vamos a lo mejor no tarda en dar a luz―apuro Kasumi a los demás chicos

―tranquila Kasumi-san, debes calmarte―dijo Mina sonriente, era una chica kunoichi de Sunagakure, cabello café claro corto hasta lo hombros y liso, ojos azules eléctricos, una playera color azul turquesa de manga corta y unos pantalones blancos con unas sandalias negras.

― ¿calmarme?, voy a conocer a mi sobrino a mi primer sobrino―dijo Mientras la agarraba de los hombros y la sacudía de un lado al otro

―vamos Kasumi, todos queremos conocer al bebe de Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun pero no debes ponerte como loca ―dijo Karin mientras intentaba ayudar a la ninja de Suna

―ya sigamos nuestro camino, ya estamos cerca de la entrada de konoha―comento Sakura

―al fin dices algo inteligente Haruno―se burló Kazumi sacando risas de los presentes

―_ya verás cuando por fin tenga mi venganza, Sayamata_―pensó la peli-chicle para ella

―será mejor que sigamos―comento Juugo cortante

Los demás siguieron el camino que era corto sin que ninguno viera que la Nako los veía con atención, ya casi llegando a las puertas Sakura saco tres grandes pergaminos de su mochila, llamando así la atención de los demás

―Sakura, ¿para qué quieres esos pergaminos?―le pregunto Choji mientras llevaba de la mano a su aun mareada novia

―oh veras es para esto ¡KAI!―uno de los pergaminos se abrió saliendo varios ninjas de negro que Kasumi reconoció―ah ellos no los dejen escapar―ordeno la peli-rosa a los ninjas

Los de Konoha inmediatamente lucharon contra ellos por desgracia el numero les gano esta vez

―es increíble lo que puedes hacer con un poco de dinero ¿no crees Kasumi?―le pregunto burlona a la peli-naranja quien estaba atrapada por sus antiguos subordinados

―maldición, tengo que detenerla ahora―se dijo Nako viendo la situación

―Nako-san tenemos que avisar a tu hermanos―le dijo la serpiente a su lado

―atrápenla―dijo uno de los ninja viendo a la rubia

―sal y alarma a Nakato―dijo viendo a los enemigos que se le acercaban, la serpiente despareció de inmediato

Nako salto de árbol noqueando a varios en el salto pero al igual que los demás el número la venció.

―ustedes, valla por Uzumaki y su hijo bastardo y también por los demás novatos y los Uchimaki―ordeno la oji-verde al ejercito de ninjas

― ¡Hai!―todos salieron disparados por varias direcciones

―ustedes llévenlos al lugar acordado tengo que arreglarme para Sasuke-kun―dijo en un tono de delirio, al padecer ya había caído en la profunda locura

* * *

(Con los Uchimaki)

Nakato y Saruto vigilaban el cuarto de Naru por la ventana mientras Sarumi lo hacía en un henge haciéndose pasar por una enfermedad.

El en cuarto solo estaba Naruto y el pequeño Nakato en una cunita ya que ambos estaban dormidos, Sasuke estaba afuera por órdenes de Tsunade para que descasada al igual que el rubio.

― ¿crees que Nako podrá con la plasta rosa?―le pregunto inocente Saruto a su hermano

―por supuesto que podrá, es una digna hermana nuestra―le respondió este con una sonrisa

―Nakato-san, Saruto-san―dijo la serpiente de Nako llegando en una nube de humo―miles de ninjas salieron de la nada tienen a parte de los novatos y a Nako, vienen de inmediatamente acá por Naruto-sama―dijo alarmada la invocación

―nada de eso niñito―dijo uno de los enemigos dándole un puñetazo a Saruto

―atrápenlos y vallan por esos dos―dijo el "líder" señalando al Kitsune y a su hijo

Nakato y Saruto corrieron para proteger al rubio, pero el escuadrón completo se abalanzó sobre ellos, atrapándolos a ambos.

Ambos miraron como cargaban al Namikaze-Uzumaki y él bebe que estaba totalmente dormido y los llevaban al profundo del bosque. Pero ninguno vio que Sarumi aun en el henge vio todo lo que paso.

―_si llego a pelear también me capturaran, al padecer también tienen a los novatos, si es así tengo que avisar a Tsunade-obachan_―se dijo ella yéndose a la oficina de la Hokage

* * *

(Con los demás en el bosque)

Sakura veía con una sonrisa cínica a los novatos quienes estaban atados en cara uno de los arboles vigilados por los ninjas traidores, cuando vio llegar a los faltantes quien era los dos Uchimaki y Sasuke.

―alfin llegas Sasuke-kun―dijo melosamente para darle un beso en la mejilla aprovechando que estaba totalmente inmovilizado

―ya verás cuando me libere peli-chicle y sufrirás―amenazo Nako tratando de liberase

―eso veremos, veamos a todos pero especialmente a ti Sasuke-kun les traje dos regalitos, Suéltenlos―la peli-chicle dio un leve movimiento de mano de tras del árbol más alto dos ninjas sacaron a un Naruto totalmente amarrado de pies y manos y amordazado y del otro al pequeño Uchiha en una jaula

―eres un maldita Sakura―le dijo Ino a su ex-amiga

―solo defiendo lo que es mío por derecho, que tú te hayas rendido no es mi problema―contesto fría y con una sonrisa perturbadora―bien mi regalito es este como ven debajo de ellos dos hay kunai, katanas, y shuriken si sueltan a uno el otro cae y muere…así que Sasuke ¿a quién salvas?―dijo viendo fijamente a los ojos negro del uchiha.

* * *

(Con Sarumi)

La pequeña corría por las calles de Konoha, sin el henge, totalmente cubierta por su capucha solo dejando ver sus ojos. Al poco tiempo llego a la torre entrando por la ventana de la oficina del Hokage encontrando a todos los Sensei de los novatos.

― ¿quién eres? Muéstrate―ordeno Tsunade viendo a la menor de los Uchimaki

La chica se quitó la capucha dejándose ver, cabello negro con destrallos azules al sol que le llegaba a los hombros atados en una cola que estaba desordenada, sus ojos azules con destello obscuros, piel broncera, tenía una playera blanca con el símbolo Uzumaki al frente adornado con pequeñas flamas en las mangas de color rojo, y el emblema Uchiha en la parte detrás, un short azulado y una sandalias ninjas, no tenía ninguna banda, era como una copian en femenino de Sasuke.

―seré honesta Tsunade-obachan, me llamo Uchiha Sarumi vengo del futuro junto con mis hermanos ah evitar una desgracia, Sakura Haruno se ha vuelto loca y tiene a mi Otou-chan y Otou-san y matara a mi hermano Nakato si no hacemos algo―dijo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salieran de su ojos.

―te creo, será mejor que llamemos a los demás novatos―dijo Jaraiya serio

―es imposible, esa maniática también los tiene, tenemos el tiempo detrás nuestro―contesto alarmada

―será mejor que nos vallamos de prisa ―dijo Kurenai saliendo con todos los sensei, la Hokage, el Sannin y la Uchiha del futuro.

* * *

(De regreso con los demás)

―bien es hora de que empieces a pensar, aunque te queda la tercera opción, no salves a ninguno y cásate conmigo―dijo la Haruno con una risita maniática

―estás loca, nunca me casare contigo maldita―contesto Sasuke furioso

―entonces piensa en despedirte de uno porque solo uno vivida―volvió a amenazar

―Sakura no tienes que hacer esto, estas mal―le grito Hinata preocupada por su amigo y el hijo de este

―sabía que eras una perra maldita―grito Karin

―me tiene harta, mejor oigan las últimas palabras de su zorro―Sakura le quito la mordaza a Naru

―eres una bastarda, te matare si la haces algo a Nakato―amenazo Naruto mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos

―al final yo ganare, Na-ru-to―el peli-rosa corto un pequeño trozo de la cuerda, era solo cuestión de tiempo para los dos cayeran

―el tiempo se acaba Sasuke-kun―dijo moviendo los brazos como si fueran manecillas

― ¡SASUKE, SALVA A NAKATO!―grito Naru mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían

― ¡pero tu morirás!―le respondió este

―no importa mientras nuestro hijo este bien yo…seré feliz―dijo este con una sonrisa llorosa

―no, no dejaremos que esto pase―grito Nakato impotente

―ajajajaja de verdad creen que podrán, después de este descubriré su verdadero origen sobre todo el tuyo…rubia teñida

―mi nombres es Naruko….Uchiha Naruko y tú vas a morir hoy―grito la rubia furiosa mostrando algo increíble: el Sharingan

―imposible…el Sharingan―susurro Ten-Ten que estaba al lado de Neji y Rock Lee

―es imposible que nos ganes ahora Sakura…por cierto me llamo Uchiha Saruto―dijo mostrando el Sharingan y sonriendo malvadamente

―no dejare que me quites la vida, no a mi Uchiha Nakato―el mayor hizo lo mismo sacando una sonrisa idéntica a la de Sasuke

―y no si yo estoy aquí, yo Uchiha Sarumi―la menor de los hermanos Uchiha salió de las sombras con los demás y rápidamente libero a los novatos

―ríndete, nadie ha vencido a los cuatro Uchiha―amenazo Naruko deshaciéndose del henge dejándose ver realmente al igual que sus hermanos.

―malditos…llévense al bebe ―Sakura en desesperación rompió la cuerda llevándose al bebe Nakato junto con un pequeño grupo de ninjas

Naruto cayo del árbol, y justo antes de tocar las peligrosas armas Sasuke lo salvo.

―ya estas a salvo…debemos detener a esa loca ―dijo el Uchiha viendo a la peli-rosa huir

―nosotros nos encargamos Otou-san―comento Saruto en pose de pelea

―nada de eso―el líder de los ninjas enemigos saliendo con todo su ejército obstruyéndoles el paso

―déjennos a nosotros, valla ahora―ordeno Kakashi

Tanto novatos como Sensei´s y Sannin´s empezaron a luchar con los ninjas dejándoles el paso libre a la "familia" ya reunida

―después hablaremos con ustedes―les dijo serio el azabache, al oír esto sus hijos sudaron frio

―deténganlos denme tiempo para irme con este mocoso y matarlo―ordeno la rosadita pero…

― ¡KATSU!―unas bombas de arcilla cayeron sobre los ninjas explotándoles

―vallan los cubrimos―dijo Itachi desde arriba con Deidara en un gran pájaro de arcilla

―vamos no podemos perder tiempo―dijo Sarumi corriendo derecho

―ustedes, aléjense malditos fenómenos―amenazo la chica con un kunai en la mano cerca del bebe―un paso más y este mocoso se muere aquí―

―admítelo Sakura perdiste, dame a Nakato―contesto serio Naru con sus ojos color carmín amenazantes

―no…si yo no tengo un bebe con mi Sasuke-kun…¡NADIE MAS LO TENDRA!―Sakura inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre él bebe y salió sangre

Los dos ex-compañeros de la peli-rosa vieron impotentes la escena…su bebe, su pequeño Nakato estaba muerto, al igual que su descendencia, inmediatamente Sarumi y Naruko se aferraron a Nakato, antes que desapareciera para siempre, Saruto solo estaba con la miraba al suelo.

―tu…Nakato… ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!―Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sakura mientras un manto de Chakra del Kyuubi salía formando 5 colas.

El Namikaze-Uzumaki empezó con sus garras a desangrar a la peli-rosa cruel y sanguinariamente, ya apunto de matarla un llanto lo distrajo.

―Nakato, estas vivo―él bebe lloraba de hambre sin rasguño alguno

― ¿pero cómo?―se preguntó Nakato y vio que donde debía estar la herirá que lo mataría estaba en Sakura, al padecer en su desesperación había fallado.

El rubio al ver que su pequeño estaba bien y con vida miro fijamente a su esposo y a sus hijos, el chakra se fue lentamente y callo inconsciente.

―Al padecer todo termino bien―dijo Tsunade viendo la escena recién llegada con las demás

― ¿están todos bien?―pregunto Saruto curioso

―mejor que nunca Uchiha-san―contesto Hinata feliz

― ¡EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD ESTA DE NUESTRO LADO!―gritaron Rock-Lee y Gai-sensei al mismo tiempo y con su fondo cursi

Gotazo anime por parte de todos presentes

―si dicen eso de nuevo los hare arte, ¡OLLERON!―les amenazo Deidara con una mirada asesina

―esta grave, pero creo que se recuperada lamentablemente―dijo Ino viendo a ala oji-verde

―si lo hace, le espera muchos años en prisión y en el manicomio―contesto seria la Hokage

―llevemos a Naruto y a Nakato de nuevo al hospital para que se recuperen, y cuándo despierte más vale que nos cuenten todo―amenazo Sasuke a sus hijos con el Sharingan

― ¡Hai Otou-san!―los cuatro pensaron lo mismo iba a ser horas muy largas

(Unas horas después, con todos en la habitación de Naru)

‖―bien empiecen―dijo el oji-azul serio

―verán, somos del futuro, y como adivinaron somos sus hijos, yo soy Nakato el mayor y obvio él bebe que está allí—dijo presentándose

―nosotros somos los segundos en nacer un año después yo soy Saruto el mayor y ella es Naruko pero le decimos Nako para no confundirlo con Naru―dijo Saruto

―y yo soy la última en nacer después de ellos unos años después, me llamo Sarumi―dijo la pequeña al ultimo

―por qué estábamos aquí era simple, venimos por estos collares que en un mal jutsu vinieron a parar aquí―dijo Nako enseñando los cuatro collares con el símbolo Uzumaki

―pero otra misión interfirió a los pocos días, sabíamos que Sakura tramaba algo no que era pero lo sabíamos, así que nos quedamos para evitar que lo lograda―siguió Nakato

―nuestro plan era ayudar desde las sombras, pero Naruko y yo metimos la pata y tuvimos que cambiar el plan radicalmente―comento Saruto2

―al ver que tardaban mucho decidí venir aun en riesgo que el jutsu saliera mal ya que todavía no me graduó―dijo Sarumi―cuando vi lo que pasaba me oculte en las sombras para ayudar a mi hermanos―

―y por poco Sakura cumple su cometido―dijo Kasumi

―así es, al ver que habíamos fallado no supimos que hacer, fue suerte que ella se hubiera herido sola ―respondió Naruko

― ¿a qué viene su apellido Uchimaki?―pregunto Neji

―es fácil, lo usábamos cuando pequeños cuando íbamos a otra aldea para nuestra seguridad―respondió feliz Saruto

― ¿Cuándo planean regresar?―pregunto Suigetsu curioso

―hoy mismo volveremos a nuestra época―respondió el mayor de los hermanos

― ¿no creen que afectara el futuro al saber esto?―pregunto Juugo

―para nada, el jutsu tiene una habilidad más, una vez regresando a la época volveremos el mismo día que nos fuimos y ustedes olvidaran que estuvimos aquí ―contesto la rubia Uchiha

―bien es mejor que nos vallamos, cumplimos nuestra misión―Nakato se levantó y empezó a hacer sellos saliendo un vórtice de la pared todo entraron excepto Naruko quien miro atrás

―y a tu pregunta Naruto, serás un buen padre…y Hokage, te quiero Otou-chan―la rubia entro al vórtice y se cerro de tras de ella

Un viento fuerte y una inmensa luz los cejaron y no se vio nada mas…

.

.

.

* * *

Epilogo

(Años después)

-Narrado por Naruto-

El tiempo paso en Konoha y a pesar de ello, nadie recuerda mucho de lo que paso meses antes de que Naciera Nakato, mi primer hijo con Sasuke-teme.

Hinata y Neji a los quince se casaron y ese año tuvieron a su primogénita Hana, y dos años después a Hizashi (en honor al padre de Neji) Hana Hyuuha tiene la actitud presumida de Neji y Hizashi Hyuuha es como Hinata en hombre, igual de penoso ttebayo, Hinata se volvió Sensei de un equipo y Neji ANBU.

Kasumi y Juugo también se unieron y tuvieron una sola niña, Kaede Sayamata, quien tiene unos problemas de bipolaridad y suele ser demasiado cambiante en los sentimientos, Kazumi es Jonin y juugo igual.

Tsunade-obachan encontró una jutsu antiguo que al usarlo los hombres podían embarazarse, cosa que algunos aprovecharon, como Itachi Y Deidara quienes se volvieron ANBU y tuvieron un hijo llamado Deisuke quien es de carácter explosivo…literalmente.

Otros que nos sorprendieron fueron Kiba y Shino quedando embarazado Kiba de dos gemelos Kuro y Shibi Aburame, los dos saliendo con la actitud digna de un Inuzuka y solo Shibi con la misma afición de vestir igual que Shino, lo que causa un poco de miedo dattebayo, Shino es ANBU y Kiba es Jonin

Suigetsu finalmente se le había declarado a Karin y tuvieron un hijo llamado Shota y dos años después una niña de nombre Akane, Shota es igual de escandaloso que Suigetsu y Akane salió con el genio de Karin

Ino se casó con un chico de ninja de iwa llamado Taro, tiendo un solo hijo llamado Kaito Yamanaka, un gran conocedor de las flores por raro que se oiga y muy inteligente pero lamentablemente algo pervertido, solo espero que no se acerque mis hijas o lo mato ttebayo, ambos son Jonin en Iwa pero no visitan de vez en cuando.

Ten-Ten se casó con Rock-Lee tiendo una niña de nombre Mei-Lee que gracias a Kami-sama no salio con la actitud de cejas de azotador, Rock-Lee es Sensei y Ten-Ten trabaja en la tienda de armas de su familia

Choji se casó con su novia Mina quien a los dos años tuvo una niña de nombre Chizuru Akimichi, una chica que no se parece en cierta anatomía a su padre pero puede comer toneladas y no engorda, Mina es Sensei de un equipo y Choji Jonin al cargo de su clan.

En Suna las cosas también se pusieron calientes, Sai en uno de sus "ataques de hormonas" sin saberlo embarazo a Gaara a los 15 años, fue chistoso oír como Temari y Kankuro lo habían sepultado en arena por más de 6 horas, al final se casaron felices y nacio un niño de nombre Sabuko no Takao, quien nos visita regularmente y sobre todo a Naruko cosa que Saruto no soporta ¿esos celos son parecidos a alguien no?, Gaara se volvió Kazekage y Sai su ANBU guardián

Temari alfin había formalizado algo con Shikamaru quien a rastras se casó con ella y tuvieron unas gemelas de nombres Tami Nara y Shika Nara, ambas con la flojera de nacimiento una más que la otra, Temari es Jonin en Suna al igual que Shikamaru quien dice que es matrimonio es problemático.

Kankuro se casó también con una chica de Suna y tuvieron una niña de nombre Sabuko no Ai, una chica dulce y amable, lamentablemente su madre murió en una de las guerra que hubo por lo que Kankuro suele sor un poco sobreprotector con ella, Kankuro en ANBU de Suna

Por su parte de Sakura no supimos mucho, sigue en la cárcel después de estar años en el manicomio, solo oímos que tuvo dos hijas, ambas de padres diferentes, una de nombre Sayu Haruno quien es igual en esa actitud y le sigue la edad a Nakato y otra de nombre Harumi Haruno quien no saco nada su madre y vive cerca de una casa de la nuestra

Por nuestra parte Al año me embarace de nuevo de dos gemelos a los que les pusimos Saruto Y Naruto, Saruto tiene mi actitud de niño y Naruko tiene la de su serio padre pero llega a tener sus momentos de total Uzumaki.

Después de eso nacio Sarumi la menor quien es la copia femenina de Sasuke pero sin su actitud y ese mismo año me volví Hokage y Sasuke líder de su escuadrón de ANBU pero tiene que obedecer a Itachi ya que mayor rango que él y eso le molesta ttebayo pero igual es divertido verlos pelear

Todo eso ha pasado en esos años nada nuevo eh emocionante, pero igual que un final feliz y espero que así siga de tranquilo… o tal vez no

.

.

.

¿FIN?

* * *

_**Hanako: kyaaaa alfin el final de este fic, el primero que hice espero que les alla gustado y una sorpresa…!habra segunda parte! Espérenla pronto n_n**_

_**Haruto: pero antes de irno a responder los últimos review n_n**_

_Moon-9215__**: por cuestiones del fic no pure matarla pero talven en la segunda parte si muera! Pero espero que te guste la golpiza que le dieron n_n**_

_kaoryciel94: __**tienes toda la razón si hubo actividad y mucha *o*, espero que le final te guste**_

_veruto kaname: __**tienes razón es difícil estar con un embarazado como Naru y sobre todo teniendo el Kyuubi o_o**_

_camiSXN__: __**ajajajaj si lo se un poco de comedia para la tencion XD**_

_ikaros-san__**: lamentablemente no puro rodar la cabeza pero si la perdió en cierto sentido XD**_

_**Hanako: bien y ahora unas curiosidades que pasaron en el fic: **_

_**1-. El nombre del fic se debe a un lema que dije el día anterior: cara pareja tiene sus destinos juntos**_

_**2-. Orochimaru no salió en ninguna parte del fic, ya sabrán porque!**_

_**3-. "Nako" es el diminutivo que le dieron a Naruko para evitar que tanto padre como hija se apodaran igual**_

_**4-. La idea de que Naru y Sasuke tuvieran un hijo a los 14 se debió a un dibujo que vi ya que la idea original que los tuvieran a la de 18 años**_

_**5-. Los nombres de los Uchiha-Namikaze son juegos de nombres**_

_**Na**__ruto-__**ka**__kashi-naru__**to**_

_**Sa**__suke-na__**ruto**_

_**Naru**__to-__**ko**_

_**Sa**__sake-na__**ru**__to-__**mi**_

_**Hanako: solo falta decir que les haya gustaron dejen review con su opinión asi que**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
